


On the Road

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy isn't an agent, Eggsy saves the world, Fandom Trumps Hate, Kingsman Training, M/M, Merlin brings Eggsy to Kingsman, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: My 2019 Fandom Trumps Hate offering.  The winner asked for a story where Eggsy comes to Kingsman, NOT as an agent but in some sort of support capacity.Eggsy's driving gets him into trouble with the filth but thankfully he remembers the medal around his neck. One phone call as an act of desperation changes his life...and leads him to saving the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roolime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roolime/gifts).



> This story will go nearly hand-in-hand with the events of "Kingsman: The Secret Service."
> 
> Major major kudos, props, thanks, credit, homage to Jane Goldman and Matthew Vaughn, who wrote the screenplay for the movie. There are huge chunks of dialogue which will come directly from the film; I'm sure you will recognize it. All credit for the characters and that amazing story go to these two talented people.

ON THE ROAD  
ONE

Eggsy supposes he shouldn’t really be surprised. Hasn’t his life been heading here for years? He’s been picked up for little things and usually released due to his juvenile status. Petty theft, pickpocketing, the like. Dean’s wanted him to do more, but he never does. But now…because of his anger and his love of animals…he’s probably done. Up the river for good. He’s an adult, he stole a car, and he wrecked it into a police cruiser.

He sullenly slouches in his seat as he angrily glares at the detective. The man’s been trying for hours to get him to grass his mates. “Eggsy, there is no such thing as honor among thieves,” the man says. “Now you can start giving me some names of the boys you were with…or you go down. Up to you.”

“Wanna exercise my right to a phone call,” Eggsy says with a shrug.

The man hangs his head. “Well, I hope it’s to your mum.” He grabs the paper off the desk and tears it in half. “Telling her you’re gonna be eighteen months late for your dinner.” He stalks out of the room. Eggsy stares after the man in shock. He’s right. This could be it. Now he’s really failed his mum and sister.

Eggsy thinks for a minute and remembers the medal around his neck. He yanks it off and studies the number on the back. 12.19.97. Seems odd for a telephone number but what does he have to lose? He picks up the phone and dials. A woman’s voice answers, “Customer complaints, how may I help you?”

“Um, my name’s Eggsy Unwin…sorry…Gary Unwin, and I’m up shit creek, I’m in Holborn Police Station, my mum said to call this number if I ever needed help, and…”

“Sorry,” the woman interrupts. “Wrong number.”

“Wait, wait!” Eggsy says frantically. “Oxfords, not brogues?”

There’s a long pause. “Your complaint has been duly noted, and we hope we have not lost you as a loyal customer.” She terminates the call.

Fuck.

 

“Come in,” Merlin calls, pushing back from his desk and standing up. As his door opens he goes over to the table in the corner and pours tea.

“You rang, Merlin?” Harry Hart asks, unbuttoning his jacket as he strides over to the desk. 

“Yes. Have a seat. Tea?”

“Thank you.” Harry carefully sits, adjusting the line of his trousers as he does so. Merlin rolls his eyes. 

He hands Harry a cup and sits down as well. “Do ye have any plans for the rest of the afternoon?”

“Why? Do you wish to take me out on a date?”

Merlin rolls his eyes yet again. “Yes, Harry. I finally wish to let ye know my true feelings, I cannae hold them back any longer,” he says dryly. Harry snorts into his tea. “I need ye to go out on a bit of a mission.”

“A bit of a mission?” Harry repeats. “I’m intrigued.”

“There’s a young man in custody at Holborn,” Merlin tells him. “I need you to go pick him up. Talk to him.”

“Since when do I pick up miscreants from jail?”

“Since he’s Lee Unwin’s son.” Merlin watches him carefully, knowing what the mention of this name will do.

Harry puts his teacup down. “What?” He swallows hard.

“Apparently he’s been brought in for, oh, a lovely list of things.” Merlin taps at his computer. “We’ll just say…reckless driving and using a police car as a brake.”

“I see.” Harry looks miserable. Not miserable. Guilty.

“He called the number on his medal and said ‘oxfords not brogues,’ Harry,” Merlin says gently.

“What would you like me to do with him once I’ve picked him up?”

“Talk to him, buy him a bite to eat. Just…make sure the lad is all right. And…put a bug on him.”

“A bug.”

“Yes. It can’t hurt. We can keep an eye on him for a bit.”

“It’s the least I can do,” Harry mutters. “I should have checked on them. I should have…”

“That was nae your duty, Harry. You gave them the medal and Lee’s wife didn’t choose to use it. Perhaps now we can help him out a little, make up for a few things.”

“Very well,” Harry says with a sigh. “I have nothing else to do.”

“Thank ye so much,” Merlin says sarcastically.

He sends Harry on his way and brings up every security camera in that area of London, focusing on the night before. Merlin works his magic and soon has the route taken by the speedy little yellow car. He’s shocked – impressed – to see Eggsy actually driving the vehicle backwards, maneuvering it in and out of traffic and around corners. He’d thought the police report was exaggerating. Apparently not. Merlin sits back in his chair, deep in thought. 

 

Eggsy squints into the sun as he leaves the station, still trying to figure out what’s going on. He’d fallen asleep with his head on the desk until he was rudely awakened by a gruff, “Okay, kid, you’re outta here.” No explanation, nothing. Just “sign here” and “we don’t want to see you back here again.” 

He slowly walks down the steps trying to figure out what to do next. “Eggsy…would you like a lift home?” A tall handsome man in sunglasses leans against the wall. It’s a beautiful day, but he’s carrying an umbrella.

“Who are you?” Eggsy asks suspiciously. 

“The man who got you released.”

“That ain’t an answer,” Eggsy snaps. 

“A little gratitude would be nice,” the man retorts coldly. “My name is Harry Hart…and I gave you that medal.”

What follows are the strangest two hours of Eggsy’s life. Harry offers to take him for a pint and who is Eggsy to refuse that? He takes him to The Black Prince, figuring it’s early enough in the day that Dean and his goons will be too busy to stop by. Harry seems nice enough, although he carries himself in a manner that would normally have Eggsy thumbing his nose at him. But he seems genuine. He’s apparently a tailor at some sort of shop on Saville Row. The look on his face when he talks about Eggsy’s father hits him deep inside. He doesn’t explain exactly HOW his father died, or what they were doing together, but he KNEW him. Eggsy knows so little about the man who has all but faded from his memory. Hearing about him is like sunshine on his soul.

Until Harry takes that sunshine away and attacks with a quiet storm-like fury. “And having read your files I think he’d be bitterly disappointed in the choices you’ve made.”

“You can’t talk about me like that!” Eggsy says with a sneer. Who the fuck is this prick, anyway?

“Huge IQ, great performance in primary school,” Harry says as if Eggsy’s never spoken. “And it all went tits up. Drugs…petty crime…never had a job.”

Fuck no. Eggsy is DONE with this. Instead of walking out, however, he starts to angrily ramble, feeling the need to prove to Harry that he’s NOT useless, that his father would NOT have been disappointed. It’s not all Eggsy’s fault. Harry doesn’t get it. He never could. He’s obviously been born into a life of wealth. He’s obviously never wanted for anything, never felt the punches, the slaps. 

Before he can stress this even further to Harry, however, a familiar voice cries out, “What tha FUCK you doin’ here? You takin’ the piss?”

Things move ridiculously fast after that. Harry excuses himself, Rottie mouths off, and suddenly Eggsy’s seated in a booth, the bartender is laying behind the bar and Rottie and his idiots are strewn about the room like rag dolls. Harry sits back down. He hasn’t even broken a sweat. “Sorry about that…needed to let off a little steam. Heard yesterday a friend of mine died. He knew your father, too, actually.” Harry seems surprised at the thought. He stands and says, “Now, I do apologize, Eggsy. I shouldn’t have done this in front of you.” He aims his watch at Eggsy, the same watch that brought down the bartender.

Eggsy puts up his hands and frantically begs for his life. “No, please, I won’t say nuffin, I swear.” He continues to babble as Harry stands and stares at him. 

“Is that a promise?”

“On my life!”

“Much appreciated, Eggsy.” Harry gives him a few parting words, claps him on the back, and then he’s gone, leaving Eggsy to stare after him in open-mouthed shock.

 

“Bloody hell, Harry,” Merlin gripes as he watches the feed through Harry’s glasses. “The bartender, too?” His fingers fly as he starts the process of cleaning up Harry Hart’s mess. AGAIN. He turns on the locator in the bug Harry placed on Eggsy and notices the boy is on his way to his flat. Eggsy’s face stares at him from another screen. His Marines photo…a young man who looks angry at the world, looks ready to prove himself whenever he can. Merlin sees a bit of Lee about the eyes, the cut of his chin. He’s not often thought about Lee since that fateful day, but occasionally when he’s worn out and feeling philosophical, he wonders how things might have differed if Lee had lived. Would Harry be happier? Less likely to jump into danger just to prove that Lee Unwin’s sacrifice was worth it?

A woman’s voice comes through his speakers and Merlin actually jumps in his seat. “Eggsy, just go, please, because he’s gonna…”

A scuffle, and the unmistakable sound of a punch. “Who was with you in tha fuckin’ pub? I wanna know tha name of tha geezer you was with!”

“I wasn’t with no one!” Eggsy yells.

The slaps continue. “Who was it?”

“I dunno what yer on about!” Eggsy continues to shout. Merlin stares at his computer in amazement. The boy is obviously taking quite the beating, yet he continues to insist he has no clue what his stepfather is talking about. 

Eggsy’s mother tries to interfere and is quickly quieted. “I could kill you right now, an’ no one in the whole world will know it!”

Merlin’s had enough. With a deep sigh, he pushes a button on his computer. “But I will,” Merlin says through his microphone, and the room is suddenly filled with quiet. “I have enough evidence on your activities to have ye locked up for the rest of your life, Mr. Dean Anthony Baker.” 

“What tha fuck?”

“So I suggest that you leave the boy alone, or I will be forced to deliver it to the proper authorities.” Merlin hears nothing but panting breaths. “Eggsy, meet me at the tailor ye were told about earlier today.”

“What the fuck’s going on?” Dean yells.

Merlin hears the door of the flat open and shut, and he smiles grimly. He turns off the microphone and closes the connection to the bug. He then opens the video footage of Eggsy’s little joyride and reviews it again.

 

Eggsy takes his time getting to the tailor shop. His face is smarting, his side is aching, and he just really doesn’t know what’s going to happen. He’s not one to hop into the unknown, really. As he marches down Saville Row looking into the closed shops he realizes this is the most unknown he’s ever faced. Even through their darkened windows and locked doors he can tell that he’s out of his element.

It’s half-eight when he reaches Kingsman and he stares at the suits in the window. He’s not sure what he’s walking into but he decides he doesn’t care. Eggsy’s surprised to find the door unlocked. He opens it, peers into the front room, and is shocked to see not Harry Hart, but an unfamiliar bald man in a jumper sitting on a sofa and sipping from a glass. The room is warm and inviting with a roaring fire along one wall. Eggsy can almost forget it’s a shop and not someone’s flat. He slowly opens the door and lets himself in. 

“I thought perhaps ye were refusing my invitation.” The man empties the glass and puts it on a table. His accent is Scottish, his face is hawklike, and his eyes are piercing as they look him over.

“Didn’t think that was Harry’s voice.” Eggsy stands with his hands jammed in his pockets, giving the stranger the once-over as well.

“And what did ye think of Harry?”

Eggsy’s surprised by the question. “Well…I ain’t never met a tailor before…but I know he ain’t one.”

The man grins and his expression suddenly morphs from resting bitch face to quite good-looking. “Well, aren’t ye full of surprises?” He stands and holds out his hand. “Merlin.”

“Eggsy. But I guess you know that.” Eggsy shakes his hand.

“Aye. Have a seat.” Eggsy sits down and the man simply studies him for a moment. “Do ye need ice?” Eggsy blinks. “For your cheek. It’s…” Merlin touches the same spot on his own face.

“Oh, that. Nah, thanks, bruv. Used to it.”

“I see.” Eggsy takes the time to study Merlin, as Merlin seems to be quite content staring at him. He’s tall with thin legs and a thin torso. Glasses cover a pair of attractive hazel eyes, and the wrinkles at the corner of those eyes aren’t unattractive. Merlin tilts his head. “I’m sure ye are wondering why I’ve brought ye here.”

“I’m wondering a lot of things, mate.”

“I also knew your father.” That was the last thing Eggsy expected him to say. “He was a good man, a kind man, an unselfish man. I…I was in the room when he died.” The hazel eyes grow warm. “I’m very sorry for your loss, lad.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy fidgets a bit. 

“Ye are correct. Harry is not a tailor, and either am I, although we both call this our place of employment. Your father was not in the military when he died. He was training to be a Kingsman agent.”

“Kingsman agent?” Eggsy repeats.

“A spy.”

The oxygen seems to leave the room. “A wot?”

“A spy.” Merlin looks him in the eye. 

“Fuck,” Eggsy blurts out. It explains so much. The random man who came to their house – Harry Hart – to give his apologies but not a real explanation. Eggsy remembers that much. The strange medal. The fact that his mum got no assistance from the government, assistance normally given to the widows of military men. “Like James Bond or sommat?”

“Hardly,” Merlin snorts, looking offended. “First of all, he is a fictional character. Second of all, MI-6 is under the thumb of the government. We are not. We are an independent international intelligence agency operating at the highest level of discretion.”

“We meaning Kingsman?”

“Aye,” Merlin says. “Kingsman was formed after World War One. There was a great deal of rich men who’d lost their sons in the war, sons who would have inherited a great deal of money. Most of them were clothed by Kingsman Tailors. They decided to pool their money and influence for the greater good…and Kingsman the agency was born.” 

“So…how do you become a Kingsman agent?”

“A current knight has to offer ye as a candidate.”

“A knight?”

“Aye…that is what our agents are called, with codenames from the legends of King Arthur. Our leader is, in fact, Arthur. Harry’s codename is Galahad.”

“And yer Merlin.” Eggsy doesn’t want to believe what he’s hearing but Merlin looks so sincere he has to accept it as fact. 

“Aye. I am quartermaster…I help to create the tech our agents use. I am the trainer…I will soon be busy working with the next batch of trainees vying for the name of Lancelot.”

“Harry said a friend of his died…a friend who knew my dad.”

“Aye. James was a good man.” Merlin looks away briefly. “I also help to organize and run the missions.”

“Fuck…ya walk on water, too?” Eggsy says before he can stop himself.

“Only on Sundays,” Merlin replies and Eggsy finally smiles.

“So…ya gonna nominate me as your candidate, then?” Eggsy asks. Something hopefully starts to spiral in Eggsy’s stomach.

“Nae,” Merlin. “I’m afraid I cannae do that. Only an agent may nominate a candidate, and I am nae an agent.” That hope hits the ground with a thud.

“You do everything else, sounds like.”

“Very true, but rules are rules.”

“All right then.” Eggsy stands. “Thanks, uh, fer getting me away from Dean, at least for a little bit. Dunno what I’m gonna go home to, but…”

“I’d like to offer ye something else.” Eggsy slowly sits back down again. “I know why the police brought you in. That was some…interesting driving ye did. Mind if I asked where ye learned to do it?”

Eggsy gives him an odd look. “I just…learned it. Behind the wheel.”

“Behind the wheel,” Merlin echoes. “No one taught ye?”

“Never owned a car, bruv. Learned how to drive when I was fifteen, got my license legal an’ all…but that was the last time I did anything legal behind the wheel of a car,” Eggsy says honestly. Something about Merlin’s face makes him want to tell the truth. 

“Remarkable,” Merlin says under his breath. “Know anything about what’s under the bonnet?”

“I can find my way around most engines,” he says modestly. He can hotwire pretty much any car put in front of him.

“How would you like to come and work for Kingsman?”

“Be a tailor?” Eggsy looks around the shop.

“Nae, lad. I’d like ye to come to Kingsman, work in the garages. Teach our mechanics and our agents how to drive like that.”

Eggsy stares at him. “You takin’ the piss, bruv?”

“Nae. I rarely ‘take the piss,’ except perhaps with Harry.” 

“You want ME…the one ya just bailed outta jail…to come work with yer knights at yer fancy spy agency?”

“Aye. I have researched ye very carefully since your arrest, Eggsy. I know all about your failed attempt with the Marines…”

“…didn’t fail…Mum needed me,” Eggsy interrupts angrily.

“Exactly. Ye are loyal to those ye care about. I overheard ye denying knowledge of Harry Hart’s existence, even as ye were getting punched in the face.”

“I don’t grass,” Eggsy says stubbornly. “Ever.”

“Ye just met him, yet ye said nothing. That is quite impressive. We could use your talents, lad, as well as your discretion.”

“But I ain’t nothing special.”

“Perhaps not at the moment, but ye have the potential to be something better. That much I believe to be true.”

“What does this mean for me, then?”

“Ye will have to come live onsite for the time being. Ye will have to go through a training of your own, although nothing as severe as the training for the knights.”

“You seem all right,” Eggsy observes, and Merlin tilts his head in acknowledgement. “Harry...he’s got a silver spoon up his arse.” Merlin snorts and tries to keep a straight face. “Everyone else there…they like him, or like you?”

“Our Arthur, Chester King, is a bit of classist prick, but he reserves that type of judgment for those who sit at his table. The support staff are a wide mix of people from various places and walks of life. I believe ye will fit right in. An account will be created and money deposited weekly. If ye like, ye can add your mother as someone who can access the funds.”

Eggsy thinks about that for a moment. A paying job with an account. He then thinks of his mother…and Dean. “We’ll see about that,” he says evasively. “What if I try this out an’ it’s not right for me?”

“Ye will be hit with an amnesia dart. Ye will forget Kingsman and Harry Hart. Ye will only remember being released from jail with the assistance of a Good Samaritan.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy thinks for a moment. “Well,” he says with a sigh, “Ain’t like I got nothin’ ta lose. I’m in.”


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Merlin turns the lights out in the shop and holds the door for Eggsy, locking it behind them. “So…I will meet ye here tomorrow at eight in the morning. Unless that’s too early for ye.”

“I’m never late,” Eggsy informs him. 

“Well, already ye are a vast improvement over Harry,” Merlin says with a small grin. “Until tomorrow morning, then.”

“All right…till tomorrow.” Eggsy watches Merlin walk away, wondering where he lives. He’s a bit of a puzzle, that one. He probably doesn’t live wherever Harry does; doesn’t look that posh. But he’s also not a council boy, either. Maybe some tiny flat above a shop or a pub…probably going home to eat leftover Chinese food in front of the telly.

Warmed by that thought, Eggsy turns in the other direction and heads for the Tube. He gets off at the stop before his home station and goes to a 24-hour café. He orders coffee and soup and thinks long and hard about his life. He doesn’t have to show up tomorrow. He could ignore Merlin and blend into the woodwork. He’s real good at hiding, thank you very much. Good at running, too. But for the first time since he entered the Marines he feels that someone values him. Values what he can do. They’re not after him to provide a service, not exactly. They want his talents but only to use them for the greater good. Not like Dean, who wanted Eggsy’s speed and ‘talents’ to keep him safe from the filth or get him an extra fifty quid. 

His only concern is Daisy, and by extension, his mother. If he could just get her away from Dean, things would get better. He just knows it. Eggsy remembers the days before Dean, when his mother worked two jobs to try and make ends meet. She was always exhausted, but still had time to make him beans on toast, give him a smile as he worked on his homework. He wants his mother back. Not the woman who cowered in a corner and watched as her oldest child was threatened with a meat cleaver. He worries about Daisy more than anything, but he has to let go, let his mother be just that…a mother.

He thinks, sips coffee, and plays on his phone until after eleven. Eggsy finally gets up, leaves a decent tip, and slowly makes his way home. Thankfully the flat is dark when he arrives; Dean usually turns in around 10:30 if he’s been drinking, and Eggsy’s fairly certain he was probably scared shitless by Merlin’s voice appearing in their kitchen. Eggsy probably would have gotten drunk after all that if he was Dean. 

He tiptoes into the flat and moves stealthily to his bedroom. He then pulls two battered duffle bags from his closet and quickly packs. Clothes, toiletries, pants, socks. He limits himself to three pair of trainers. They take up a lot of room in his bag but he knows Dean will more than likely start selling his belongings once Eggsy’s gone for more than a few days. He grabs a smaller messenger bag for his private mementos. Anything having to do with his father, a few pictures of Daisy, one of his mother and father when she was pregnant with him. When he shoulders all three bags and turns around he’s shocked to see his mother in the doorway of his bedroom.

“Mum!”

Michelle comes in and quietly closes the door. “Oh, Eggsy.” Eggsy drops the bags as quietly as he can so his mother can throw herself into his arms. “You all right, babe?”

“Yeah, Mum, m’fine.” Eggsy allows her to gently touch his face.

“What are ya doing here?”

“Wanted to wait until Dean was sleeping.” He swallows hard. “Gotta go away for a bit, Mum.”

“Probably for the best…he was pretty riled up.”

“Not cuz of him,” Eggsy says scornfully. “Gotta proper job, don’t I?”

“What?” Michelle screeches in a whisper. “Oh, babe, that’s wonderful! Where is it? What are ya gonna be doing?”

“I’m working for a tailor on Saville Row,” Eggsy says. “Won’t be sewing or nothing, just doing inventory, moving things from here to there.”

“Really?” Her smile is luminous. “I’m so proud of you, Egg. Finally getting somewhere, ain’t ya?” She looks down at his bags. “Ya need all that to go work at a tailor’s?”

“Yeah, about that…they’re sorta weird about training. Like they want ya available ALL the time. They got…” Eggsy pauses for inspiration. “They got clients all around the world, see, and employees are coming and going at all hours. So they like ya livin’ in a sorta…like a dorm? That way ya can come in at a moment’s notice. Gonna be out of contact fer a bit…due to training and the weird hours an’ all…but I’ll contact ya when I can.”

“Oh, babe.” Michelle hugs him hard. “I’m gonna miss ya. But maybe it’s for the best.” She touches his bruised cheek. “Ya deserve something better than what yer getting here.”

“Just take care of Daisy for me, okay, Mum? Don’t let him touch her.”

“I won’t,” she vows.

“I’ll call when I can, and as soon as I get some time off, I’ll come by an’ take ya out for dinner. Like we used to.”

“That sounds great,” she says wistfully, although he knows she doesn’t believe him. There’s a sadness in her eyes even as she smiles, and he realizes she thinks she’s losing him.

“I’ll call,” he promises. “I love ya, Mum. Gotta go…give Daisy a bunch of kisses for me.” A lump forms in his throat and Eggsy blinks away tears. “Can’t take a chance on wakin’ her up.”

“I will.” She hugs him once more and he finally turns back around for his bags. “I love ya, Eggsy.”

“Love you, too, Mum.” He kisses her cheek one last time and silently makes his way out of the flat. He hurries down the street to Jamal’s house, finds the hidden key, and lets himself in. He sets an alarm on his phone before curling up behind their front door and falling asleep.

 

Merlin stops for coffee and pastries before arriving at the shop at 7:45. He’s surprised to see Eggsy Unwin sitting on the pavement in front of the shop, bags gathered around him like a pillow fort. The boy scrambles to his feet, looking apprehensive. “Sorry if I’m…know this ain’t the place to cop a squat on the pavement, but I wanted to be on time, and…”

“Relax, lad, it’s fine.” Merlin digs in his pocket for the key and opens the door of the shop. “Come in and we’ll have a quick bite.” Eggsy gathers his bags and stumbles in behind him. “Blueberry and cranberry scones. One coffee black, one with milk and sugar.”

“Can…can I have the milk and sugar?” Eggsy asks shyly.

“Of course. I’m glad that was your choice…I prefer mine black as a witch’s heart,” Merlin says. “Help yourself to the pastries.”

“I got some money…”

“Nae, lad, I’ve got it covered.” Merlin’s fairly certain the boy doesn’t have much money to spend on fancy coffee and pastries. Thankfully that will all be changing for him soon. Merlin watches him carefully as he selects a blueberry scone. “Ye look tired.”

“Didn’t sleep much,” Eggsy admits. “Had ta wait until my stepdad fell asleep to go back an’ get my stuff. Then I crashed at my mate’s house…got up at six to make sure I was here on time.”

“Impressive,” Merlin comments. “Well, unfortunately today will be quite a busy day for ye, lad. We will get ye out to the manor and find a place for your things. You’ll meet with our Human Resources staff, get you logged into the security system before anything else. Then you’ll start the paperwork and evaluations. Somewhere in there they’ll assign you a room.”

“Oh, so you…it ain’t gonna be you showing me around, then?” Eggsy looks crestfallen and a part of Merlin’s hard heart is touched.

“I do have a few other things to do, such as run a debugging program, prepare for the training class, and meet with Arthur and the knights.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry. Forgot…gotta get ready for all that walking on water.”

“Aye,” Merlin says with a slow grin. “But don’t worry, lad. I’ll be checking in on ye soon enough.”

“Okay.” Eggsy blushes and busies himself with devouring the scone. “Fuck, this is good.”

“You’ll find the bakery around the corner has impeccable pastries. Every day is something different and they’re all amazing.” Merlin pats his stomach. “We all work a bit harder in the gym, knowing something like that is within walking distance.”

“You look fit enough,” Eggsy replies. His eyes widen and he blushes again.

“Thank ye, lad.” Merlin pauses for a moment. “Ye said ye waited until your stepfather was in bed. No problems with him, then?”

“Nah. Snuck in and out right quick. Woke my mum up, but that was okay…wanted to say goodbye to her.”

“Ye will nae be gone forever.”

“I know, but it’s better if she thinks I’ll be gone for a while. That way when Dean starts asking questions, she can honestly say she don’t know where I am.” Eggsy kicks at one of his bags. “That’s why I got so much stuff. He’ll toss or sell anything I leave behind, I’m gone long enough.”

“I’m sorry,” Merlin says honestly.

Eggsy shrugs. “It’s all good, really. Got some of my dad’s stuff, and all my pictures of Daisy. All that matters to me.”

“Good, lad.” Merlin claps him on the shoulder and Eggsy smiles shyly. “Let’s get moving then. You can drink coffee and walk at the same time, I’m sure.”

“I’m all about the multi-tasking, bruv.” Eggsy easily shoulders two of his bags but Merlin grabs the third before he can protest.

Merlin heads to a dressing room door and stops. “Once we step over the threshold, Eggsy, there’s no turning back. What ye see behind these doors ye cannae speak of to anyone. Not even your mother.”

“I get it. I thought we covered the fact that I don’t grass.”

“We have,” Merlin says with a small grin. “But I felt the need to say it all the same.” He opens the door and allows Eggsy to walk in first.

“It’s…a fitting room,” Eggsy says, obviously disappointed.

“So you say.” Merlin walks over to a large mirror. “One last chance to back out.”

“Miss me with that shite, Merlin. I’m in.”

“All right, then.” Merlin places his hand on the glass. Eggsy gasps as the room shudders and starts to move.

“Fucking HELL.” He moves to the middle of the room, clutching one of his bags to his chest.

“After your little stint in the car, I know you don’t get motion sickness,” Merlin teases.

“Never,” Eggsy says faintly. He looks up as the room sinks deeper and deeper. “How far down…”

“Far enough,” Merlin says vaguely. “When the knights bring their recruits down for the first time on the way to their training, they bore them with long detailed stories about the history of Kingsman. I won’t be doing that, because you’ll learn it soon enough.”

“Bet their training is cool.” Eggsy is obviously trying not to sound too wistful.

“I don’t know about that. Drowning, skydiving, trust exercises…does that sound cool to you?”

“Always wanted to jump out of a plane,” Eggsy says and Merlin can tell he’s being sincere. “Otherwise, yeah. I’ll stick to whatever ya got planned for me.”

“Believe it or not, your training will almost be a shadow of theirs,” Merlin tells him, and Eggsy looks interested. “Ye will learn the history of Kingsman, as well as the layout of Headquarters. Ye will learn a bit about each knight currently seated at the table. Ye will learn basic history of Britain as well as British and world geography.”

“School?” 

“Aye.”

“I always liked school,” Eggsy says suddenly. “Might not be too bad.”

“Well, aren’t ye full of surprises?” Merlin says, pleased. He knows about Eggsy’s grades, that he did as well as he could with his home circumstances. He’d stayed home ‘sick’ quite often in his youth, and Merlin now suspects ‘sick’ might have been a code word for ‘abused.’ “Here we are.”

The lift stops and he leads the way to the train without looking back. “Bloody hell…a train?”

“The manor is quite a distance outside London. This is the quickest way there and back. Eventually you’ll learn how to get there in a car, but for now, it’s the bullet train.” He pushes a button on the side of the car and the door whispers shut. Merlin studies Eggsy for a long moment. “If there are any other questions ye have, lad, now might be the time to ask them.”

“My da did this?”

“Aye. Harry brought him in.”

“Harry?” Eggsy’s eyes widen. “How’d they meet?”

“That is a story for Harry to tell ye, lad. Perhaps he will, someday.”

“You said yer Arthur cares about class when it comes to his knights, yet my dad…”

“It is because of your father that the rules are as strict as they are,” Merlin admits. “I’m sure ye dinnae wish to hear all that.”

“No, probably don’t, yer right.” Eggsy sits back and heaves a heavy sigh. “How…how long til I can check in with my mum? I wanna make sure she’s okay.”

“After a few weeks, I would think. We are nae holding ye prisoner, lad.”

“I know,” Eggsy says. “Just…I wanna do all this right. Wanna make my da proud.”

“I’m sure ye will, Eggsy. The knights are the ones that go out into the field, but without the support staff, they go out almost completely unarmed.”

“What other departments are there?”

“Research and Development, Wardrobe, Machinery, Weaponry…I could go on and on.”

“Wardrobe?” Eggsy asks with a grin. “Sounds like a movie set or sommat.”

“The tailor shop is nae just a front, lad. They make the bulletproof suits.”

“Shut UP!” Eggsy gasps. “That suit Harry was wearing…it was bulletproof?”

“Aye.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy seems suitably impressed and sits quietly for a moment. “Someone like Harry…can’t imagine I can teach a bloke like him nuffin.”

“Oh, lad, dinnae think like that. As I said, without the support staff, Harry might as well go on a mission naked. He needs my tech in his ear and on his eyes. He needs the weapons provided by the arsenal. He needs combat skills, learned after years of sparring and practice. And I most definitely know he will need time behind the wheel for him to hold a candle to ye in a car.”

Eggsy blushes. “Thanks.”

“And in your downtime, if ye wish to do a bit of training on your own, we would nae deny it, as long as it doesn’t interfere with your actual job.”

“Training?” Eggsy’s ears perk up.

“We have a very complicated obstacle course, as well as state of the art exercise equipment. You may work with basic weapons also…we want everyone able to defend themselves in case of emergency.”

“Been a while since I had a gun in my hands,” Eggsy says softly. 

“I saw your marksmanship scores from the Marines…impressive. I would nae have a problem with ye spending time at the range now and then.”

“Aces.”

The train finally shudders to a stop and they climb out, Merlin once more shouldering one of Eggsy’s bags. He pulls back a bit to let Eggsy walk ahead of him. “Just down this hall,” he says.

“Fucking hell.” Eggsy stops short in front of a large window, bags dropping to the ground at his feet. He all but licks the glass as he stares at the hangar. “Look at those…is that…” He turns to look at Merlin with wide eyes. “Am I gonna be workin’ in there?”

“Eventually,” Merlin says. “We have an actual garage to house most of the automobiles. These are extra.”

“Yeah they are,” Eggsy mumbles.

“Come along.” Merlin leads him up a set of stairs and down a corridor. He knocks on a door and enters when given permission. “Rachel.”

“Good morning, Merlin!” A woman who reminds Eggsy of someone’s grandmum stands up from behind a desk. She has snapping blue eyes and a beautiful head of creamy white hair. 

“Rachel, this Eggsy Unwin, new recruit for M division. Eggsy, this is Rachel. She’s officially head of housekeeping, but ye would be wise to think of her as the person who makes sure you get a good night’s sleep every night.”

“Pleasure, ma’am.” Eggsy swipes the snapback from his head. 

“Manners. We get so little of that downstairs,” she says with a grin. Merlin snorts. “Don’t often get it from upstairs, either.”

“Rachel, I was wondering if ye could make sure Eggsy’s things get into his room. HQ will give you the number once they’re done with him.”

“Of course, Merlin.” Rachel smiles at Eggsy but Merlin sees him clutch one bag tighter than the others.

“Trust me when I tell ye your things are safer here than anywhere else in the world,” Merlin promises.

“All right.” He lets the bag slip to the floor. “Thanks.”

“Not a problem, Eggsy.” Rachel smiles and sits back down.

“HR is just down the hallway here. They’ll have ye for most of the day, but I will come back to check on ye once ye are settled into your room.” Merlin stops outside a larger set of doors.

“Merlin…” Eggsy swallows hard.

“Lad, I would nae have brought ye here if I dinnae think ye would be a proper fit. I have faith in you.” Merlin claps his shoulder with a strong hand. 

“Right.” Eggsy draws a deep breath. “Thanks for the opportunity.”

“Make me proud,” Merlin says with a small grin. Eggsy nods and knocks on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

“Mr. Unwin.” A man gets up and walks around from behind a desk. “Uther.”

“Uther?” Eggsy blinks at him. “Merlin said the agents had knight names, but…”

“I was an agent for a brief time, and then I wasn’t.” It’s only then that Eggsy notices the cane in the man’s left hand. “Didn’t want to leave the agency, and I had prior experience working with the public…so they found me a spot here. That was eight years ago and now I run Human Resources.”

“Impressive,” Eggsy says. He wonders what it must’ve been like, getting injured in the line of duty and then wanting to stay on at the place that injured you.

“Kingsman creates very strong…fidelity in its employees,” Uther say simply. “If you’re meant to be here, you’ll learn that soon enough.”

“I’m meant to be here,” Eggsy says firmly. He hopes he soon starts believing it.

“Well, Merlin seems to think so, and the man is rarely wrong.” Uther points to a chair. “Have a seat. May I get you anything? Tea, water? This is going to be a lengthy and occasionally dull process.”

“Not right now, thanks, unless yer having something.”

“Eventually I’ll call for tea.” Uther sits down and logs onto his computer.

Uther wasn’t lying. The next three hours are the most boring of Eggsy’s life. It’s just like any other job, the paperwork, the numbers, the information. The only difference is that everything is done on a clipboard-style computer instead of on actual paper. His paycheck will go to a bank Eggsy’s never heard of, but Uther assures him he can access the funds from any bank in the city of London. He can also maneuver his money about through a secure app on his phone.

“Speaking of phones, later today you’ll be given your Kingsman mobile.”

“Oh.” Eggsy looks at the beat up piece of plastic in his hand. It’s not the best or fastest piece of equipment, but he’d purchased it with his own money, and he’s sort of proud of it.

“You’ll keep your own,” Uther adds quickly. “It’s how your family and friends can reach you. Your Kingsman mobile is for Kingsman business only. It will be encrypted with your fingerprint, as well as a password.”

“Okay.” It’s silly how relieved he feels. He’s trying to be brave but he’s never felt more like a fish out of water.

“Now about the account…do you wish anyone else to have access to your funds? We can create another account, something more public.”

Eggsy takes a long moment to think about this. He wants his mother to get everything she needs, but he is absolutely sure that Dean will find a way to talk her into giving him access as well. “I can transfer funds out as I need to?” Uther nods. “Then access for me only.”

“Very well.” Uther clicks at a few things. “Now this.” A new screen appears on the clipboard. “We need information for your next of kin.” Eggsy swallows hard. “I realize this seems a bit over the top, since you’ll primarily be working here at HQ, but we never know when we’ll need you to go out into the field to assist with something.”

“I understand.” He briefly hesitates and then gives his mother’s information.

“Very good.” Uther takes the clipboard back and types a few things. He then looks up and smiles. “Mr. Unwin…I can imagine this is all a bit overwhelming.”

“It is,” Eggsy admits. “Just found out about you lot yesterday, didn’t I? Harry…Galahad…told me about my dad bein’ involved with you all, Merlin talked to me, and here I am.”

“As I said before, Merlin is very rarely wrong. He saw something in you that he felt could be beneficial to the work we do. I know it’s frightening at first, but soon you will find your niche here, and you won’t be able to imagine anything else.”

“I hope so,” Eggsy says with a sigh.

“May I give you a bit of advice?”

“Please,” Eggsy almost begs.

“I’ve found the best way to become acclimated to things around here is to work hard, keep your eyes and ears open and your mouth shut.”

“That’s me fucked, then,” Eggsy mutters, leaning back in his chair. His mouth has gotten him into trouble countless times.

Uther chuckles. “Well, I would watch what I say, if I were you, but what I meant was don’t ask too many questions. In the garage, at your job, ask all you like. But when it comes to agents, and missions, just take the information they give you, and then learn everything else by looking and listening.”

“I understand,” Eggsy says slowly.

“We are actually done here.” Uther opens a drawer and pulls out a card, tapping it against a scanner. “The support staff are in a dormitory a short distance from the manor. You can go back and forth through underground tunnels. Until we get all your biometrics into the system, use this card to get in everywhere. You are the only person with access to your room, but this card will get you into any door with a scanner…unless the scanner has a black square on it. Those are special access areas, such as the laboratory and R and D.” Eggsy nods. Uther taps the side of the black glasses he wears. “Rachel…I’m taking Mr. Unwin to room eleven twenty-one.” He then blinks a few times and taps them again. “Merlin, sir, I’m finished with Mr. Unwin. I’m taking him to his room. I’ve informed Rachel.” He pauses for a moment. “Yes, sir, I’ll let him know.” He taps the glasses again. He smiles as he looks at Eggsy, who realizes he’s sitting with his mouth open. “One of Merlin’s better inventions. He has a pair, as do all the agents, and a few of the more senior support staff. Makes communication so much faster.”

“That is brilliant,” Eggsy breathes.

“Merlin said he’ll meet you at your room and take you to lunch. I think he wants to give you a bit of a tour.” Uther tilts his head a bit. “I must admit I’m a bit surprised. He rarely leaves his lair.” He shrugs and picks up his cane. “Shall we?”

Uther points out a few things along the way but thankfully doesn’t seem to expect Eggsy to remember it all. Eggsy feels bad making the man limp all the way down to the dormitories, but he keeps up quite easily and doesn’t seem fatigued. “I appreciate ya doing all this for me, sir,” he finally says.

“Well, it’s my job, and I always quite enjoy bringing someone new into the fold.” Uther presses the button for a lift. “There’s a stairwell at the end of the hall…sometimes the lifts can get quite busy.” They step in and go up a few floors. “Back at ground level.” They exit into what looks like a building of ordinary flats. Uther walks him down the hall to another lift. “Here you are then, Mr. Unwin. Your room is on the second floor. I’m certain Rachel will have your things delivered directly, if they’re not there already…obviously I don’t move as fast as I used to.” He puts a hand out.

Eggsy quickly shakes it. “Thanks again.”

“Any time, Mr. Unwin. And if you have any problems, please do not hesitate to stop by.” Eggsy nods and Uther goes back the way they came. 

Eggsy takes a deep breath and enters the lift. He goes up to the second floor and starts reading the room numbers. He stops in front of eleven twenty-one, pleased to see that it’s not too far from the lift but not tucked down in a corner. He swipes his card over the reader and the door clicks open. He curiously tiptoes inside and is pleased with what he finds. A decent-sized room, bigger than his bedroom at home in the flat. The bed is under the window, with a desk, chest, dresser and closet along the opposite wall. A small door opens into a toilet, but there’s no bath or shower, just toilet, sink and mirror.

He’s also pleased to see his bags on the bed. The first thing he does is find the picture of his parents as well as the pictures of Daisy, placing them on the desk and chest. His favorite picture of his flower goes on the tiny nightstand. It doesn’t take long to unpack everything else; it’s not like he really has much. Eggsy sits on the bed and takes a few deep breaths, wondering exactly what in the world he’s gotten himself into.

A knock at the door makes him jump, and he realizes he never closed it. Merlin leans in the doorway, looking tall and menacing. “All right, lad?”

“Uh, yeah. Just getting settled in.” Eggsy jumps to his feet, almost feeling as if he should salute.

“That’s good. Showers are at the end of each corridor,” Merlin informs him. “Ye can have food here, if ye like, but if crumbs and mess become a problem, that privilege is revoked. The cleaning staff have enough to do…no need to entice vermin.”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy says automatically. He’s always cleaned up after himself, as well as after everyone else in his flat. His mother hasn’t been the best housekeeper of late, and it isn’t like Dean’s going to do any cleaning.

Merlin hands over one of the fancy clipboards and Eggsy’s eyes widen. “This is the easiest way for ye to learn about Kingsman, Eggsy. Why waste trees when everything I need to tell ye is in here? It’s also much easier to update.”

“Yes,” Eggsy says almost breathlessly.

“Did ye bring a laptop of your own?”

Eggsy turns red. “Uh, no. Don’t got…don’t got nuffin like that.”

“It’s for the best…we cannot allow any outside technology to connect to the Kingsman network. You will continue to use your regular data network for your personal phone.” Eggsy nods. “I thought we might walk back to HQ and have lunch. I can tell you a bit about the clipboard and show you around.”

“That sounds aces. Thanks, Merlin.”

Eggsy follows Merlin back out into the hall and they take the lift downstairs. Instead of heading for the tunnel, however, Merlin takes him outside. There’s a small paved path winding over the hill towards the main building. “Your clipboard has a map of the property…I’d advise you to start learning that before everything else.”

“Yes, sir.”

A slow grin crosses Merlin’s face and Eggsy can’t help but thinking how absolutely gorgeous the man is. He hides it behind glasses and jumpers, but he really is beautiful. “This isn’t the same cheeky young man I saw yesterday.”

“Yeah, well, circumstances changed a bit, innit?” Eggsy points out. “I was in my home environment there…not quite the same here.”

“Fair enough.” Merlin walks for a moment before continuing. “After we eat I’ll take you down to the garage and introduce you to Tor. He’s in charge of anything with an engine, pretty much.”

A thought strikes Eggsy. “I ain’t…ya don’t expect me to do anything with the jets, do you?”

“Nae, lad. Ye will be focusing on automobiles, unless they need assistance with cargo or something. Job titles are quite fluid here…if we find ye can do something and we need ye, ye will be doing it.”

“I like that,” Eggsy says. “I know I ain’t got a lot of good job experience, but I’m a hard worker, swear down.”

“I believe ye.”

“Ya ain’t gonna be sorry, Merlin,” Eggsy vows. And he means it. Not only does he want to honor the memory of his father, but there’s something about Merlin that makes him want to…please him.

“I’m sure I won’t,” Merlin says calmly. “Tomorrow will be rough on ye, lad…I’m nae going to sugar coat it. Ye will spend most of the morning in Medical. A full physical with bloodwork. A psychological evaluation.” 

Eggsy shrugs. “Got nuffin to hide.”

“I mean FULL. They will ask questions about your past…about your sexual history…sexual preferences. I know it sounds odd, but ye are part of Kingsman now. Anyone could take ye and use ye as a resource, if they find out ye work for us.”

Eggsy raises his eyebrow. “Tryin’ ta scare me, bruv?”

“Nae. Just full disclosure. And dinnae call me bruv.”

Eggsy grins. Oh he’s SO calling him bruv again. “Like I said, got nuffin to hide. Not here, anyway.” He swallows hard. “Back home…in my neighborhood…had to hide everything. Gotta put on a mask, ya know? Gotta be a certain way. Tough. Hard.”

“When the hits come, ye act like they dinnae hurt, because if ye cry, ye get more.” Eggsy actually stops walking. “Ye aren’t the only one from an abusive home, lad.”

Eggsy hurries to catch up. “But yeah, like I said, ain’t gotta hide anything here. Slept with a few birds, was all right, prefer…prefer blokes. Not as much experience there, though.”

“Ye dinnae have to tell ME this, Eggsy. Ye can tell them tomorrow.”

“Oh, yeah.” Eggsy’s face flames red. “Right.”

“I will ask this…what will the bloodwork show?”

Eggsy stops walking again, but for a different reason. “What are ya trying to say?”

“I’m asking ye if we will find any sort of illegal substance in your bloodwork.” Merlin looks at him calmly. “If we do…”

“Ya won’t,” Eggsy snaps. “Just cuz I come from the fuckin’ estates don’t mean I’m a junkie.”

“I never said it did. Your stepfather…”

“What my stepfather did with that shite had nuffin to do with me. Yeah, I ran it for him sometimes, but I never touched the stuff. Maybe a little weed now and then, but it’s been months. Never anything more.” Eggsy looks away, hands clenched into fists. “What if…what if Daisy needed me, and I was high as a fuckin’ kite? Never.”

“I do apologize.” Merlin’s tone isn’t apologetic in the slightest, but his eyes are warm. “The only reason I asked was to find out if we needed to detox ye before we did anything else. I know…” He tilts his head. “I know ye were very concerned for your sister.”

Eggsy nods. “Fair enough.”

“Believe me when I tell you that many of the agents…and other employees…have less than stellar pasts. We all have our demons, lad.”

“You don’t,” Eggsy says with a grin, trying to smooth things over. “Ya walk on water and all that.”

“Of course.” Merlin gives him a wink and they continue walking. Merlin points out the garages, the kennel, the armory. Eggsy can’t wait to start looking around. “By tomorrow afternoon ye should have your identification badge.” Merlin points to a tiny pin at his lapel, the circle with the horizontal ‘K’. “Have it on ye at all times, and no one will question why ye are wandering around. Ye can explore then.”

“Bloody hell.” Eggsy’s mouth drops open as they crest a small hill. “Ya weren’t joking when ya said it was complicated.” He stares at the obstacle course in front of them. 

“Yes.” Merlin smiles. “An agent never knows what they might have to go through.”

“They should learn parkour,” Eggsy says absently, looking at the course.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Parkour.” Eggsy turns back to Merlin. “Free running?”

“You have an interest in the subject?”

Eggsy shrugs. “Started doing it after Dean made me quit gymnastics. Proved quite…useful.”

“Hmmm.” Merlin studies him thoughtfully. Eggsy blushes, his stomach growls, and he blushes some more. “My apologies, Eggsy. Let’s get you some lunch.”

 

Merlin leads Eggsy back to HQ and into the dining hall. “Get whatever ye like, lad. There is no charge.”

“Okay, but what do they have?”

“A few hot items, as shown on that sign, but they can make pretty much any sandwich. Their soups are quite good as well.”

“Oh.” Eggsy walks over to the counter. “Um…could I please have a bowl of that soup…and do you do toasted sandwiches?”

“Of course, young man.” The woman behind the counter looks almost insulted.

“Oh. Sorry. Course. I…uh…toasted cheese with…ham?”

“Coming right up.”

“Thank you.” Eggsy practically runs and hides behind Merlin, who smiles. Evelyn can be quite formidable, but Merlin doesn’t blame her. Some of the agents can be pompous arseholes.

“Hello, Evelyn. This is Eggsy. He’s new to the garages.”

“Eggsy.” She gives him a curt nod. He waves shyly from behind Merlin. 

“I’ll have my usual, please.”

“Very well. Sit over there.” She points at a table in the corner and Merlin obediently follows her pointing finger.

“She even tells you where to sit?” Eggsy whispers.

“Aye…her knees bother her and she insists on serving. This table is close and I’ll not be inconveniencing her.” They stop at a large case and each select a drink.

Eggsy follows Merlin to the table and sits across from him. “Can I ask ya a question?”

“Aye, but I cannae promise to answer it.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes. “Uther said ya don’t normally take people on tours and all…why ya doing it for me?”

Merlin’s pleased by the question. He already knew that Eggsy was intelligent and quick. He’s glad to see that the boy is also curious. “I’ve already apologized for the loss of your father. I knew him…he was a good man. Perhaps ye could consider my interest in ye a way of paying him back for his sacrifice.”

“Gonna hold my hand, then, bruv?” Eggsy asks with a grin.

“Certainly not, and if ye continue to call me that it will not end well for ye.” Merlin’s tone is stern but he has to look away to keep from reacting to the twinkle in Eggsy’s beautiful green eyes. “All I did was get ye in the door…and I will make sure ye are settled in appropriately. After that, it’s up to you if you stay and where you stay.”

“And if I don’t work out…ya said you’ll…dart me?”

Merlin nods. “A mild amnesia dart. It will not cause any permanent damage.”

“So, ya said that right now yer getting ready to train a class of candidates…for one position.”

“Aye.”

“And what happens to the ones that don’t make it?”

“Well, one of two things.” Again, Merlin is pleased by Eggsy’s interest. “If we dinnae think they are a good fit somewhere else at Kingsman, they will be sent on their way. We try not to dart them if at all possible, but sometimes needs must.”

“And the other thing?”

Evelyn comes over with their food. “Thank you,” Merlin says, and Eggsy quickly thanks her as well. “We find a place for them here.”

“And they’re okay with that? I mean, no offence to anyone in support, I mean, I’m gonna be there, ain’t I? But comparing support to a Kingsman agent…” Eggsy shakes his head.

“I was a recruit.”

Eggsy drops his sandwich. “Shut UP.”

“Aye. I made it to a certain point and it was obvious I would not pass a particular test. I knew I was leaving, but then Arthur and the Merlin at that time pulled me aside and said they felt I would do well in R&D and mission planning. So I moved there…and here I am.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy studies him for a long moment. “You ain’t gonna tell me what test you was gonna fail, are ya?”

“No.” Merlin picks up his sandwich.

“That’s all right. I’ll figure it out eventually.”

“Good luck with that, lad.”


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

As promised, Merlin takes Eggsy down to the garages after lunch. They’re situated in a giant warehouse-sized building near an actual racetrack. “Fuck me,” Eggsy whispers as they watch a few cars fly by. 

“I appreciate the offer, but we’ve just met,” Merlin replies, and it takes a minute for Eggsy to catch on. He blushes furiously and for the first time he hears Merlin laugh. It’s a heavy masculine laugh, and it actually makes a chill go down Eggsy’s spine. “In through here.” Merlin presses his thumb to a pad by the door and Eggsy hears it unlock. 

“You have access everywhere, dontcha?”

“Aye. It’s a necessary part of the job.” Merlin heads down a dark corridor to a tiny office. Three men of various ages are seated around a table playing cards, and they jump to their feet as one when Merlin enters the office. “Good afternoon, gents.”

“Merlin,” they murmur. 

“Caught you slacking again, did he?” A voice says from the doorway. Eggsy turns to see a short tubby man in his fifties. His hair and eyes are a dark brown, and his hands are stained with grease. 

“We was…Tor said…” One of the men babbled.

“It’s all right. I won’t throw you under the bus like that.” The man’s teeth are very white when he grins. “We had a rough morning, gave the boys a late lunch.”

“No need to explain things to me, Tor. This is nae my domain.”

“Like that’s stopped you before.”

Merlin tilts his head. “Fair enough. I’ve brought you fresh meat. Eggsy Unwin, this is Tor. Tor, this is Eggsy. Your new employee.”

“Sir,” Eggsy says respectfully, holding out his hand. Tor shakes it but eyes him up suspiciously.

“I don’t remember hearing anything about a new employee. We slacking on something?”

“Of course not. It just sort of…fell into place,” Merlin replies. “He needed a job and I felt he would fit in best here with you.”

“Is that so? Because anyone who knows the right end of a wrench can work in the Kingsman garage?” Tor snaps.

Eggsy isn’t sure if Tor’s defensive about his employees and the job they do, or just your everyday arsehole. He doesn’t say anything, however, and watches Merlin calmly walk to a wall of keys, inspect them, and pick a keyring from a hook. “Eggsy, please go to the fifth car down.” He tosses Eggsy the keys. “And drive like you did the night you went to Holborn.”

Eggsy looks from Merlin to Tor. He doesn’t want to infuriate his new boss, even if Merlin runs everything in this place. “I don’t know if…”

“Do it, Eggsy,” Merlin says sternly. Eggsy swallows hard and slowly walks away. He finds the line of cars and walks to the fifth one in the row.

“Fuck me,” he says again, staring at the Maserati. He slowly turns to look over his shoulder and sees Merlin, Tor, and the three men staring at him. “Well…guess this is the biggest job interview I’ll ever have.” He opens the door and climbs in behind the wheel, grabbing the helmet from the passenger seat. As he fastens it securely over his head he scans the dash and quickly familiarizes himself with the interior of the car. “Here goes nothin’.”

As soon as the engine roars to life everything else fades away. Eggsy forgets about Merlin, about Tor, about Kingsman. He takes the car out onto the track and lets the rhythm of the tires pull him in. Soon nothing else matters except Eggsy and the machine around him.

 

“So he can drive in circles,” Tor remarks. “I hate to tell you, Merlin, but my ten-year-old niece can do that.”

“That’s because ye take her out into the country and teach her in your spare time,” Merlin says absently. “Just give the lad a moment.”

Eggsy does three laps around the track and slows to a stop in front of them. He winks at Merlin, shifts into reverse, and then he’s gone. He shoots backwards around the track, easily avoiding the two other cars going the right way. He goes around twice before roaring backwards into the parking space, easing the car in just right before killing the engine. He removes the helmet and tosses it onto the passenger seat before hopping out of the car. He runs a hand through his hair and throws the keys back to Merlin. “That was incredible! She’s gorgeous, isn’t she? Handles like a baby.” He pats the car lovingly. He finally makes eye contact with Merlin and frowns as he glances at the other men. “Uh, was…I…you said to drive like I did the other night.”

“I did, lad.” 

Eggsy glances at the other men. The three nameless mechanics are staring at him open-mouthed. Tor frowns. “So you can drive like a madman. Doesn’t mean you can find your way under the bonnet.”

“I can. On most cars, anyway…I’m a quick study,” Eggsy says defensively. “Don’t got a lot of experience on the fancy cars, though…obviously.”

“Obviously.” Tor looks at Merlin.

“Oh for God’s sake, Tor, quit trying to be scary. It only makes ye look foolish,” Merlin snaps. 

“If Merlin says you belong here, you do,” Tor says finally. Merlin rolls his eyes. “We open up at eight. You’re expected no later than eight-thirty.”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy says immediately. Merlin notices the way Eggsy stands a bit straighter, a bit prouder.

“Enough showing off, lad. Let’s move on.” Merlin nods at Tor. “Thank ye for your time.”

“Like you care about my time,” Tor scoffs, but he says it with a smile. “Nice to meet you, Eggsy.”

Merlin leads Eggsy away from the garage. “Can I see where you work now?”

Merlin looks at him in surprise. “Where I work?”

“Yeah…yer lab or whatever…where you do yer inventing.” Merlin blinks. “Uther told me you created the glasses you all wear, figure ya gotta have other cool stuff laying around.”

Merlin almost blushes at the tone of Eggsy’s voice. He sounds impressed. “I dinnae allow just anyone into my workspace, lad.”

“Oh. Right. I mean, it makes sense. Probably some top secret shite, innit?”

“Some of it…but I just prefer to keep my space private.”

“Right.” Eggsy nods but looks disappointed.

Merlin sighs. “I willnae take ye to my office, not yet, but I can bring ye to R and D for a bit. Ye can see what my people are working on.”

“Aces!” Eggsy’s face lights up, and he reminds Merlin of a puppy yipping for a treat.

They head back into HQ and down to the basement. “All the research and development rooms are down here. The chemical lab is in the other wing. I’d advise you to stay away from all that.”

“Don’t gotta tell me twice, bruv. I’ve seen “Contagion.” Ain’t tryin’ ta get near all that chemical stuff.”

Merlin starts to tell him not to call him bruv but decides it’s probably useless. He presses his thumb to the scanner outside the R&D lab and enters his passcode as well. Before Eggsy can ask, Merlin says, “This is one of the most secure areas in HQ.”

He opens the door and Eggsy almost tiptoes in. “Bloody hell…it’s like a Bond movie, innit?”

“Hardly,” Merlin snorts. “I ask that you not discuss what you’re seeing in here. A lot of it is in the prototype stage.”

“I don’t grass…and I don’t blab,” Eggsy says faintly. “This is amazing. Yer in charge of all this?”

“Supposedly, although it all runs quite well without me.” Merlin smiles as one of the techs gives Eggsy a curious look. Her eyes run over him and seem to like what they see, for she gives him a friendly smile. Eggsy smiles and gives a half-wave in return. Merlin’s smile fades. “All right, then. You’ve seen it.” He opens the door and leads Eggsy out. “I’ll take ye back to your room, I’m sure ye wish to settle in. The dining hall is available all day until nine at night, so ye can come to eat whenever it suits ye.”

“Oh. Right.” Eggsy looks a little disappointed but doesn’t say why. “I’ll, uh, I’ll find my way back. It’s what I got this for, right?” He waves the clipboard in the air. “Ya probably got really important things to do, more important than showin’ me around. Appreciate it, though.”

“Right.” Merlin takes the clipboard from Eggsy and taps at an icon. “This is the interoffice messaging app. Since ye dinnae have the glasses, use this to contact anyone in the agency.” Eggsy nods. “If ye need anything…anything at all, and ye dinnae feel ye can go to Uther, please contact me.”

“All right,” Eggsy says slowly.

“I mean it, Eggsy. I know this is a lot for ye to handle in just a short time. I have faith in ye, but ye dinnae have to be Superman.”

“I’m more of a Batman fan, anyway…handsome bloke brooding away in his mansion?” Eggsy gives him a cheeky grin. “But thanks. I’ll remember that.” He takes the clipboard back, pauses, and holds out his hand. “Thanks, Merlin. For everything.”

“Ye are very welcome, lad.” Merlin squeezes Eggsy’s hand briefly and finally lets him go.

 

When Eggsy returns to his room he finds two sets of bath towels, a laundry basket, and a small tub of toiletries on the bed. Next to them is a pile of work pants and shirts. As he puts everything away he idly wonders how they got his size, then remembers what he’s dealing with. Tailors. He looks at his picture of Daisy for a long time. Merlin said his personal phone isn’t logged into the Kingsman network. He could call his mum. He could say goodbye to Daisy, listen to her babble at him one last time. He sighs and puts the picture back in its place. That won’t do him any good. If he’s going to make something of himself, make life better for her, he needs to man up and start figuring this shit out.

He starts poking around on the clipboard, putting music on his phone to try and make things more normal. He easily finds the map of the property and starts to memorize it. Thankfully directions and maps have always come easily to him. Eggsy decides to go out and get some exercise before he heads back to HQ for dinner; not like there’s much more for him to do here. One building on the map interests him more than anything else and he decides to head there first.

The clipboard pings as he heads out and he quickly opens the messaging app. It’s a message from Merlin. _I forgot to tell you that you are to report to Uther’s office tomorrow at half-eight. He will take care of getting you to Medical for your examinations and bloodwork. Sometime after that he will take you down to Tor for a bit more of an introduction to the garages. Wear your uniform. ~ M_

Eggsy hears the building he’s heading for before he sees it. The excited yap of puppies fills the air and he eagerly searches for the source. He can’t see anything; the building is a decent size, one story, made of brick. He scans his card at the front door and is relieved when the door clicks open. A man about his own age immediately steps into the cool hallway. “Can I help ye?”

“Yeah, hi. Name’s Eggsy…first day…just started in the garages? Merlin said…Merlin said I could explore a bit, thought I’d stop by here.” Eggsy feels foolish. What young man goes running to the kennel on their first day in a new place?

The man grins and holds out his hand. “Like dogs, do ye? Richard.” He has a thick Scottish brogue similar to Merlin’s, blue eyes, and a firm handshake.

“Yeah, always have, never could get one, though.”

“You’re welcome here anytime. Our boys and girls love visitors.” Richard starts down the hall. “They’re just out for playtime.”

They head to a large enclosed play yard and Eggsy can’t keep the smile off his face. “This is Brian.” Richard introduces another young man. “Brian, Eggsy. Today’s his first day. He’s…”

“Mechanic,” Eggsy supplies quickly. “And, uh, driving instructor.” It’s the first time he’s said the words and they fill him with pride. 

“Pleased to meet you.” Brian shakes his hand. 

“I gotta ask…why does Kingsman have dogs?” Eggsy smiles as the puppies fall over one another.

“Part of the training for the agents. They have to choose a puppy and pretty much raise it. Take care of it, train it. Train as they’re being trained, I suppose you could say.” Brian shrugs. “I don’t know that I get it, but it’s not my job to approve or disapprove.”

“I think I understand,” Eggsy says softly. “Ya gotta give special care to a puppy, dontcha? Gotta pay attention to every little detail…you an’ the puppy become a team.”

“Merlin does go on a lot about teamwork.” Richard looks impressed and Eggsy blushes. “Go on, then. Say hello.”

“Really?” Eggsy tries not to sound too excited. Richard nods and Eggsy lets himself into the yard, carefully locking the gate behind him. “Hello, there, loves.” He sits down and is swarmed by puppies, one particularly tiny pug leaping onto his lap and licking his face.

“If ye ever have time to spare, feel free to come down,” Richard tells him. “We can always use an extra pair of hands.”

“Ya don’t know what you just got yourself into, bruv,” Eggsy says with a chuckle. “Only one recruit’s gonna be picked as an agent…what happens to the dogs?”

Brian and Richard look at each other. “If the agent is darted, we find someone to adopt the dog. If we can’t do that, there’s a farm outside the city that takes them on. If they stay on here at HQ, they have the option of keeping their dog, although many of them don’t. As they learn in training, puppies are a lot of work, and we keep odd hours here.”

“Shame.” Eggsy scratches a beautiful black poodle behind the ears. “I’d want to keep them all.”

“We’ll remember that when this round of training is over,” Richard says with a grin. 

 

Eggsy stays in the kennel until feeding time, when he regretfully lets Brian and Richard get back to work. He then wanders a bit around the property, studying the obstacle course and eagerly walking around the gun range. He’s not brave enough to go in, not quite yet, but he’s itching to get his hands on a gun again. He’d always enjoyed practicing with a rifle.

Around 6:45 he finds his way back to the dining hall. The room is over half full, and he feels a bit more confident as he walks up to the counter and orders his dinner. There’s a tantalizing beef stew bubbling in a pot behind the glass, and he orders a bowl of that as well as some fresh bread. He grabs a container of milk from the cooler and finds a small table in the corner, waiting for Evelyn or someone from her staff to bring his food. He scrolls through the clipboard, trying to find something to read as he eats. Each location on the map has its own separate page with details, history, and information about that particular departments. He starts to click on the garage and changes his mind. Puppies first.

He's halfway through his stew when a shadow falls over his table. “Eggsy.”

Eggsy looks up to see Harry Hart standing over him. “Harry! I mean, Mr. Hart. I mean…Galahad.” Eggsy jumps to his feet. It seems like the right thing to do.

“Harry is fine in casual circumstances like this, although Galahad is more appropriate anywhere else. Might I join you?”

“Yes. Of course.” Eggsy pulls his things to the edge of the table.

“Wise choice.” Harry nods at the bowl. “Evelyn’s stews are legendary.”

“It’s aces,” Eggsy agrees.

“Learning your way around, I see?” Harry motions to the tablet. “Ah yes. The kennel. One of my favorite haunts back in the day.”

“Did you keep your dog after you became Galahad?”

“Yes. A charming little fellow I called Mr. Pickle. Cairn Terrier…lived a nice long life until he passed from pancreatitis.”

“Sorry to hear it.”

“Thank you, but it was quite a long time ago.” Evelyn brings Harry’s dinner, a meal identical to Eggsy’s minus the milk. “Excellent, thank you, Evelyn.”

“Of course, Agent Galahad.” Evelyn pats Harry on the shoulder before walking away.

Eggsy stares at him. “How long did it take for ya to charm her?”

“I’m still trying,” Harry says, smiling modestly. “How are things going? I’m sure this is all quite overwhelming.”

“Yeah…keep pinching myself, that’s fer sure.” Eggsy digs back into his stew. “Merlin had me go show off a bit at the garages…not sure that was the best idea.”

“Of course he did. He so rarely brings anyone to Kingsman, he needed to take the opportunity where he could.” Harry shakes his head. “And the man calls ME a peacock.”

“He…he don’t bring people in?”

“Not as a rule. He’s done it a few times. Knights must propose other knights, of course, and we find the support staff here and there.”

“Huh.” Eggsy thinks on that for a moment. 

“I suppose he feels Kingsman owes you something,” Harry continues. “And I must say I feel the same way.”

“Harry, ya don’t…”

“But he also saw something in you, Eggsy, or he wouldn’t have taken the chance. Not everyone is a good fit for Kingsman. A lot of secrecy.”

“I don’t grass,” Eggsy retorts stubbornly.

“I am fully aware,” Harry says with a wink. Eggsy smiles back. “Would you like some advice?”

“Please,” Eggsy says eagerly, and Harry starts to lecture.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

Eggsy arrives in Uther’s office at 8:15 the next morning. “You’re early. Excellent. You’ll find it’s a rarity around here.” Uther stands up to get his cane. “Not to name any names, but you’d think our senior agents would learn the importance of punctuality.” He turns back to his desk. “Before I forget, here is your identification badge.” He hands Eggsy the tiny round pin. “On your clothing at times, easily visible no matter what.”

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy attaches it to the collar of his work shirt.

“Now then. Off we go.” Uther leads the way out the door. “As you can imagine, our medical bay is quite busy. Every agent returning from a mission has a required physical and mental evaluation. I’m hoping that you won’t be back here very often – except for the required yearly physical exam – although I know sometimes our mechanics do get injured.”

“I’ll be careful,” Eggsy promises.

“I would hope so.” Uther soon stops by a large set of double doors and scans his thumbprint. “Here we are.” He steps into Medical and an attractive woman in a lab coat immediately comes over.

“Uther. How are you? Leg bothering you?”

“No, Dr. Barton, I’m fine. This is Eggsy Unwin. He’s the new hire?”

“Ah, yes. A pleasure, Mr. Unwin.” She shakes his hand. “I understand I’m to have you all morning.”

Eggsy actually blushes at her words. She’s absolutely stunning. “Y-yes, ma’am.”

“Well, then, let’s get started. Thank you, Uther.”

“Report to the garage after lunch, Eggsy.”

“Yes, Uther. Thanks.”

“All right, Mr. Unwin.” She hands him a dressing gown. “Kit off.”

 

Merlin absolutely wasn’t joking. This is the strangest, most intense, most INTIMATE medical evaluation Eggsy’s ever experienced. Even the military wasn’t this thorough. They poke, prod and grope every part of Eggsy’s body. They look in his eyes. In his ears. Up his nose, down his throat. Between his bloody fingers. They squeeze his bollocks and stare at his dick and stick a finger up his arse. Fine. He can handle it, even if the finger up his arse part is a little harsh and sudden. He says something to Dr. Barton about not even buying him dinner first and she just rolls her eyes. He supposes she’s probably heard it all.

They take blood, as Merlin said they would, and then he has to fill out a questionnaire about his sex life. Does he prefer men or women (both, but mostly men). Does he identify as male or female (male). Does he ever cross-dress (no, but he’s worn a pair of lace panties a few times and not been turned off by it). How many partners, male and female. Has he ever had sex without a condom? No, thank you very much, because he’s not an idiot. He has done oral without; he knows it’s probably not the safest but they have yet to make a condom that tastes anything more than shite. 

He then has an hour-long interview with one of the Kingsman psychiatrists, a very nice man named Gerald. Gerald asks him simple questions about his family, and it doesn’t take long for Eggsy to reveal his connection through Kingsman. Gerald quickly gets him talking about Dean, and Eggsy realizes the man is trying to find out if he’d ever use Kingsman resources to go after his stepfather. “No,” Eggsy says finally, “Although if any one of the agents wanted to go over and beat his bloody face in, I’d gladly give directions.”

It’s almost noon by the time Eggsy is dressed back into his work uniform. “I have to write up an official report, but I see no reason why you wouldn’t be cleared,” Dr. Barton tells him. “Good luck at your new job, Mr. Unwin.”

“Thank you.” Eggsy gives her a smile, picks up his clipboard, and heads for lunch.

 

Merlin is just sitting down with a cup of tea when someone knocks at his door. “Enter,” he says with a sigh. He’s been working on a new piece of tech for days now, and he can never seem to find more than ten minutes at a time to actually get his hands on it. He frowns at the door but his mood improves a bit when he sees who’s come in. “Ah, Tor. Come in, have a seat. Tea?”

“No, thank you, Merlin.” Tor sits down across the desk. “I’m heading for supper soon but thought I’d stop in to report on your new boy…Eggsy.”

“Yes.” Merlin picks up a screwdriver and a few pieces of metal. He knows Tor of all people won’t mind if he fiddles about a bit while they talk.

“Before I tell you about his first day, could I ask what his story is?”

“And if I say it’s private?”

“I’ll swear at you a bit until you finally give up.” Tor grins at Merlin and Merlin can’t help but smile in response. Tor likes to act like an ogre, but deep down he’s a loyal friend with a wicked sense of humor. He’s also quite brilliant, a trait Merlin rather prefers in his friends, as he’s genius-level intelligent himself. 

“Eggsy Unwin’s father was a recruit almost twenty years ago. He sacrificed his life to save the lives of Galahad, the previous Lancelot, and myself.”

“Jesus.”

“Eggsy, of course, was fully unaware of how his father died, or of the existence of Kingsman as a whole. He got into a bit of a bind and called in the medal Galahad gave his mother back in the day. I found out a few things about him and decided to offer him a job. It’s a pity…I think he could actually become an agent one day.” Merlin shakes his head. “Fucking Chester King.”

“Thank you for explaining it to me.”

“Is there a problem?” Merlin frowns again. He doesn’t have soft spots for people, usually, but there’s something about Eggsy.

“The complete opposite, I’m sorry to say. I do hate giving you any sort of satisfaction.”

“You’re as bad as Harry,” Merlin says with a grin. Harry Hart is his oldest friend, but Merlin’s known Tor for decades as well.

“Unwin’s fit in quite well. We saw him drive yesterday, of course, so today I showed him around a bit and got him under the bonnet of a car. He knew a lot, and what he didn’t know he had no problems asking about. Curious, intelligent, skilled. When I informed him this wasn’t always a nine to five job, he said he didn’t mind. He didn’t go into too much detail, but he inferred that he’s had a lot of late nights, and not in a fun way.” Tor pauses, then says, “I think he will be an asset to the garage, and to Kingsman.”

“Wonderful. I’m glad to hear it.” Merlin thinks for a moment. “I might steal him from ye now and then…he mentioned something about doing parkour, and he has a gymnastics background as well. I may have him work with some of the physical trainers once the recruits are ready.”

“That’s fine. Things have been slow lately.”

“That’s only because Kay and Gareth are in Medical.”

“Don’t remind me,” Tor says with a groan. “I wish we could give Gareth a horse and carriage instead of a car.” He stands.

“Thank you for the update,” Merlin says. Tor nods and takes his leave.

Merlin tinkers a bit with his gadget, sighing as he puts it down. He logs onto his computer and brings up Eggsy’s file. He knows he really has no reason to pry, but he’s Merlin. He can do what he wants. Eggsy’s physical and psychological test results are finally in, and Merlin quickly reads through them. He’s passed the physical with flying colors, so Merlin puts a note in the file that Eggsy is permitted to take advantage of all Kingsman fitness facilities, such as the gym, the pool, and the obstacle course. He takes his time with the psych testing. He tries to tell himself it’s a casual interest, but deep down he knows the truth. He wants to know if the loss of Lee Unwin has affected Eggsy in the long-term. According to Gerald’s notes, that isn’t the case. He’d grown up trying to protect his mother, be the man of the house. It was only after the introduction of Dean Baker into the household that things got truly rough for young Eggsy Unwin. Merlin signs off permission for Eggsy to use the gun range if he wishes.

There’s another knock at his door and Merlin sighs. Bloody hell. “Enter.”

“Afternoon, Merlin, or should I say good evening.” Harry Hart strides into the office. “I came to see if you’d like to have dinner with me.”

“I’m touched, but no thank you,” Merlin says. “I’m quite busy.”

“I see.” Harry leans over the desk to look at Merlin’s computer. “Ah. Young Mister Unwin.”

“He’s nae that young. Today is his first full day and…”

“He’s just your type.” Harry blinks at that. “Wait a minute. Do you even HAVE a type, other than male? I just realized I don’t know. I don’t know if you like older men, younger men…bears, twinks…”

“Really, Harry, you’re embarrassing yourself, trying to sound like ye know what you’re talking about.” Merlin shakes his head and closes his computer.

“Tell me. What is your type?” Harry sits down.

“The type that asks to sit before they take a seat,” Merlin snaps. “I am nae interested in the boy that way.” Harry snorts. “Harry, just because ye will fuck anyone that lays flat on their back doesn’t mean…” Merlin winces. “That was horrible. I’m sorry.”

“It was…even if it’s close to the truth,” Harry says cheerfully. “But apology accepted.”

“I was checking on him, making sure everything went well on his first day.” Merlin plays with his screwdriver. “This is quite a shock to the system, to be sure.”

“He has a lot of potential, I think,” Harry says, surprising Merlin. “But this is quite adorable, you looking after him like…like Daddy Warbucks. You even have the same haircut!”

“Charming,” Merlin drawls. He taps at his clipboard and raise his eyebrows. “Well, would ye look at that. You’re late submitting a candidate.”

“I am not. I have until midnight. And don’t change the subject.”

“I’m not changing it, because there is nothing more to say on the topic. Your candidate, Galahad.”

“I’m picking him up at eight,” Harry says with a sigh, apparently giving up. “Maxwell Sampson. My nephew.”

“One of those.” Merlin rolls his eyes. They get so many family friends and nephews and godsons.

“No, it’s not like that. He’s a smart young man, fit, ambitious. I give him…an eighty-five percent chance of making it through.”

“Better odds than usual.” Merlin enters the man’s name into his clipboard.

“Hamish, tell me about the others,” Harry says quietly, as if someone can hear him. “Let me guess…Chester’s submission is a total prick.”

“Now, Harry, ye know I cannae tell ye anything about the other recruits, even if Chester’s man is the dictionary definition of horse’s arse, and Percival’s recruit is nae a man.” Harry’s mouth drops open. “But I cannae tell ye that.”

“Of course,” Harry says faintly. He stands. “Well, if you won’t have dinner with me, I suppose I’ll grab something to eat on the train.” He looks at the closed computer. “Really, Hamish…using your position to stalk an employee?”

“I’m not stalking…oh, do get out of here, you bastard.” 

Harry smiles cheerfully as he waves over his shoulder.

 

“Okay if I come in?” Eggsy steps up to the gate of the puppy yard.

“Yeah, especially if ye have my lunch.” Richard stops raking to smile at him.

“I do.” Eggsy holds up a bag. “Chicken salad wrap, bag of crisps, fizzy drink.”

“You’re an angel. Just hold it for a bit, gotta finish here.” Richard continues to rake as Eggsy sits down on a rickety metal chair. 

Eggsy’s been at Kingsman for a fortnight, busying himself with studying in the mornings and work in the afternoon. He actually didn’t mind the studying; he’s always been a curious sort of person. The teachers are definitely better than anything he had in school, and the topics are vastly more interesting. He’d run into Richard at dinner one night and they spent two hours just talking and getting to know each other. Eggsy finally finished his studies that morning and decided to have lunch with Richard to celebrate. 

“My brain is fucking fried, swear down,” Eggsy announces, opening his own fizzy drink. “I probably know more about the Queen and her family than she does.”

“I know it seems stupid, but ye never know.” Richard finishes raking and wipes his forehead. “Getting warm.”

“I like it,” Eggsy says. Richard pulls up his own chair but stays in the shade of the building. “Wimp.”

“I have fair skin…gotta protect it from the sun.” 

Eggsy rolls his eyes. “You’ve been here, what, seven years?” Richard nods around his wrap. “Anyone ever infiltrate Kingsman?”

“Not that I’m aware of…but it’s nae like we’re really near any action down here,” Richard points out. “They’d go for the big house first.”

“True,” Eggsy muses.

“Ye’d better say hello to the kids today.” Richard motions to the pens where the puppies are kept. “They’re getting chosen soon.”

“Wot?” Eggsy’s heart sinks. He loves all the dogs, especially the sweet little pug.

“Trainees have been here almost as long as you have. Time for them to pick their dogs.”

“Have you seen them?” The recruits almost seem like ghosts, like urban legends. Everyone talks about them but no one’s seen them. They have a separate dormitory and dining hall, and Merlin watches over them like a hawk. Come to think of it, Merlin almost seems like a ghost now as well.

“Saw them running the obstacle course the other day. Think a bunch of them had a rude awakening.” Richard winks at Eggsy. “Not that you think the obstacle course is a big deal.”

“Oh, bugger off,” Eggsy growls, turning pink. He’d taken advantage of the course early one morning, panting to a finish and finding Merlin standing at the finish line, stopwatch in hand.

“Impressive, Eggsy,” was all he’d said before turning and walking away.

“No! Word has spread…ye broke like six records.”

“Shut up.” Eggsy pays close attention to his ham sandwich.

“Whatever, mate. I did hear one bit of gossip.” Richard leans in, as if anyone else is there to hear them. “One of the recruits is a girl. A woman, I should say.”

“Izzat a big deal?”

“Christ, yes. I’m shocked Chester allowed it. From what I hear, she’s Percival’s.”

“Percival.” Eggsy immediately begins to recite. “Kingsman agent for twenty years. Sniper.”

“That would be the one. I’m a bit surprised…he’s nae been one to rock the boat.”

“I wonder how long it will be til they come down to the garage?” Eggsy muses.

“They whittle the group down a bit before they put them behind the wheel, I think.”

“Makes sense,” Eggsy says. He shrugs and finishes his sandwich before getting up to spend time with the puppies.


	6. Chapter 6

Eggsy wanders into the kennels at ten one morning, eating an apple and eagerly awaiting the face bath he’s about to receive. He’s working nights this week; a rather large mission was completed two days prior and there are a lot of vehicles to examine and repair. Although he’s given the opportunity to sleep as late as he wants, he doesn’t want to get into the habit since he’ll be working days again before he knows it. 

Instead of finding a dozen puppies waiting to greet him, however, there are only four. Stunned, Eggsy goes looking for Brian and Richard. Richard is nowhere to be found but Brian is in the office doing paperwork. “Oi, Brian…where…”

“It’s that time.” Brian gives him a kind smile. “The recruits picked their dogs two days ago.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy sits down hard on a chair, surprised at how hard it’s hit him. “I knew it was coming, but…I didn’t even get to say goodbye.” 

“I understand. The only reason I’m not bawling like a baby is because I’ve been here long enough to almost get used to it. I’m almost glad Merlin doesn’t give me much warning…that way we don’t treat them any different.”

“Right.” Eggsy swallows hard, refusing to cry. This is ridiculous. He’s a grown man, and they’re only puppies.

“The other four are feeling rather lonely, though, if you wanted to go look after them. I’m busy here, and Richard’s at the estate getting supplies.”

“All right, if you need my help.” Eggsy ignores the fact that Brian’s probably doing this for Eggsy, not the puppies.

He lets the puppies out and follows them into the play yard. They seem happy to see him, but not as exuberant as usual. He knows the feeling. A cocker spaniel tumbles onto his lap and he scratches her behind the ears, sighing. “Yeah, I know, little girl. I miss them too.” He thinks of the little pug and sighs again.

“Eggsy.”

The familiar Scottish brogue has Eggsy jumping to his feet, dog in his arms. “Merlin!” How…how are ya?”

“Good, thank ye.” He scratches the dog’s belly. “I see you’ve made a friend.”

“Lots of them. They’re great dogs.” Eggsy studies Merlin, who looks very tall and handsome in black trousers and a green jumper. “Is that okay if I spend my free time here? Brian’s aces, and I help him when he needs it, and me and Richard, we’ve become good mates.”

“Of course it’s fine. It’s nice of ye to help out, and I understand the pull of a charming face and soft ears.” Merlin grins as he fondles the puppy’s ears for a moment. “I was just stopping by to make sure we have everything we need about the puppies for the recruits, but I’m glad to see ye.”

“You are?” Eggsy’s surprised at how pleased that sentence makes him.

“Yes.” Merlin clears his throat. “How’ve ye been getting along?”

“Well, thanks. Tor’s great, the boys in the garage ain’t given me no trouble. And I really like the job.”

“Good. I was going to send ye a message later but now I don’t have to. I thought I’d stop by on Monday to speak with ye about the lessons.”

“But I’m all done with my lessons,” Eggsy answers quietly. Had he failed at something?

“Yes, I know.” Merlin’s attractive smile flashes out. “I meant the lessons for the recruits. The driving lessons. I’ve already talked with Tor, and he has shifted all of that onto you. Ye will give them driving lessons and show them around under the bonnet as well. Basic maintenance. Some of them know how to do minor repairs, but I want ye to go over everything, just in case.”

“Me?” Eggsy’s mouth drops open. He figured he’d show off a bit and then try them out behind the wheel. “Sir, I don’t know…”

“You’ll be fine. I have faith in ye.” He claps Eggsy on the shoulder. 

 

Merlin heads up to the kennel to talk with Brian about the puppies and is shocked to see Eggsy in the dog’s play yard. He’s been meaning to talk to him, so this is a blessing, but it’s still a bit of a surprise. Eggsy’s seated on the ground with a dog on his lap, both of them looking rather forlorn.

“Eggsy,” Merlin says, and Eggsy immediately jumps to his feet.

Merlin can’t help but study him as they talk. He looks so much healthier, his face rounder, and his body a bit thicker. He’s obviously taken advantage of the free food, which Merlin knew about anyway. Unbeknownst to Eggsy, there’s a bit of gossip going around the estate about the young mechanic with the bottomless pit of a stomach.

“Eggsy!” They turn to see Richard entering the yard. “Oh, Merlin, sir.” 

“Good morning, Richard.” Merlin nods at the assistant kennelmaster. 

“Hey, mate.” Richard nudges Eggsy with his shoulder. 

“You coulda warned me,” Eggsy snaps, motioning to the empty play yard. 

“I find out when Merlin shows up,” Richard tells him. “Everything all right with the dogs, sir?”

“Yes, fine,” Merlin says absently. He notices Eggsy kick at the side of Richard’s foot, and Richard glares back. He’s glad Eggsy’s making friends, although he can’t help but notice how attractive Richard is. It’s obviously they’ve gotten close, the way they’re sharing each other’s personal space and giving each other dirty looks. “Well, Eggsy, I will talk to you on Monday…I’ll just come by the garage, if that suits ye.”

“Yes, sir, I’ll see you then.”

Merlin nods and strides out of the play yard without looking back. He’s trying not to think about how good Eggsy and Richard look together, and why he actually CARES, when a beeping alarm goes off on his glasses. He touches the side. “Merlin.”

“Merlin, I need you to report to the medical bay immediately.”

Merlin lengthens his strides. “What’s happening, Dr. Barton?”

“It’s Agent Galahad. I don’t know many of the details yet, but apparently he was involved in some sort of an explosion and went through a window. He’s on his way back to HQ now.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” It’s only years of dealing with his agents and their near-death experiences that keeps Merlin from running back to Medical.

 

Eggsy cuddles the puppy close as he watches Merlin walk away. “I’m sorry,” Richard says. Eggsy blinks.

“Sorry, wot?”

“I’m sorry about the dogs. I know ye liked them.” Richard elbows Eggsy’s arm. “Must be hard knowing your only friends are gone.”

“Cute, mate,” Eggsy says wryly.

“You and Merlin…”

“Me and Merlin what?” Eggsy jumps in far too quickly. Richard stares at him. “I mean, uh, what?”

“You two friends or something?”

“Me and Merlin? Well, I don’t think I’d call it that. He brought me in, like I told ya, but we don’t hang out or nothin’.”

“Hmm.”

“What?” Eggsy puts the puppy down so he can punch Richard in the bicep. “Out with it.”

“Just, dunno. He was a lot nicer to ye than he is to most of us, asking if the time suits ye. Usually he’s just all ‘I’ll be here at eight, if you’re there at one minute after, feel my wrath’ and all that.”

“Maybe because he knows I’m a proper gent and you’re just a filthy chav,” Eggsy says. It sounds good, but he’s unable to keep a straight face.

“Wanker.” Richard goes to fill up the puppies’ water bowl. “Speaking of hanging out, are ye working Friday night or Saturday morning?”

“Nah, back on mornings Friday, and off Saturday. What’s up?”

“Would ye be interested in going to a pub with me?”

“I…where? Ain’t we in the middle of nowhere?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t matter.” Richard throws a ball for one of the dogs. “There’s a Kingsman pub at the edge of the property.”

“Kingsman has a pub? Why am I surprised?” Eggsy shakes his head. He learns something ridiculous about Kingsman every day.

“It’s called Excalibur, run by an ex-agent. They realized that sometimes it’s just too bloody hard for us to get off site, and they want us to have a place to wind down…or wind up.” Richard winks at him. “The staff there is mighty pretty, if you get my meaning. Not averse to taking a quick walk to one of the rooms upstairs, either.”

“So Kingsman hires…”

“No. They are hired to actually work at the pub, serving, cooking, doing dishes and all that. Men AND women. It’s just that they are…friendlier than most.”

“Oh.” Eggsy ponders that for a moment. He’s never judged anyone for their career choices, and God knows he’s spent a time or two on Smith Street when money was tight. But the fact that Kingsman has actually brought them in, that’s intriguing. “Izzat part of the health and welfare benefits, then?”

Richard laughs. “Something like that.”

“So yer trying to get me laid?”

“Nae, I’m asking you to go for a pint or two or five. If ye get laid, that’s up to you.”

“Sure. I’ll go.”

“Great. We’ll talk before then.”

 

Eggsy’s surprised at how much he’s looking forward to Friday night. It’s been a while since he’s gotten good and properly pissed, and he really likes spending time with Richard. He’s witty and funny, and definitely not hard on the eyes. If he didn’t know Richard was straight, he might think more about making a move. But Richard’s make it quite clear that his eyes are on the ladies, and Eggsy’s completely fine with that. He’d much rather have a good mate anyway.

They make arrangements to meet at the garage at half-eight to get a cab. Employees can sign out the less expensive cars (no Maseratis, Mercs or Aston Martins, unfortunately) but Richard’s suggested having a cab drive them to the pub since they plan on drinking. The cabs are free if they’re used to ride out to Excalibur, but otherwise the employees are charged a small fee for fuel and maintenance to go anywhere else. 

“Hey,” Richard calls out and Eggsy turns around. Richard’s wearing a black vest and blue jeans with a grey button down over it, which makes Eggsy feel better about his own choice of outfit, black jeans with a blue vest. The jeans are tight and the vest is tighter, tighter than Eggsy remembered them fitting before. He supposes he’s gained weight with three square delicious meals a day and decides he doesn’t care. He trusts Richard to tell him if he looks foolish. “Well, nice to see that all that grease washes off. Ye clean up rather nicely.”

“Not so bad yourself.” Eggsy sniffs next to Richard’s ear. “I can’t even smell the dog piss on ya.”

“Cute.” Richard rolls his eyes. He and Brian live in rooms above the kennels, needing to stay close by in case something would happen with one of the dogs. 

They head down into the garage and Richard signs for the cab. They climb into the backseat and the driver heads down the private Kingsman road toward the woods. “Hey, Richard,” Eggsy says hesitantly. “I got…I got something to tell ya.”

“You all right?” Richard looks concerned.

“Oh, yeah, mate, I’m fine. I just want to be honest with you about something. We’re getting ta be good mates, and tonight it could come out anyway…” Eggsy draws a ragged breath. “I…I’m bisexual. I like birds AND blokes. I’ve only ever officially dated girls, but I’ve slept with blokes…and it’s pretty much what I prefer.” 

Richard shrugs. “All right.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Yeah.” Richard touches his arm. “Wow…that was hard for you, wasn’t it?”

“That’s…that’s the first time I ever told anyone that. My close mates Jamal and Ryan, they sorta figured it out but I never said the words.”

“I’m honored I was the first person ye said that to,” Richard says, and Eggsy believes it. “Like I said, it’s fine with me.” Richard frowns a bit. “Unless ye like…me.”

“Fuck, no!” Eggsy says with a laugh. “Don’t flatter yerself.” Now Richard looks insulted and Eggsy laughs harder. “Yer right fit, bruv, swear down, but yeah. Want ya as my friend more than anything else.”

“Good.” Richard looks relieved and Eggsy laughs again.

They arrive at the pub in about fifteen minutes. It’s a decent sized wooden building at the far edge of the woods, hidden at the bottom of the hill. The parking lot is surprisingly full, and cabs continue to bring employees even as they get out and head for the door. “I don’t…I don’t got a lot of cash,” Eggsy says regretfully. He’s been paid for his first few weeks but he wants to pad his bank account a bit.

“Don’t worry. Drinks are cheap here, cheaper than in town. I can pay if ye like, and then next time you can get it.”

“That’s aces, mate, thanks,” Eggsy says gratefully. 

The room is full but they find two stools at the large bar. Eggsy looks around and realizes this is just like any other pub he’s been to. Wooden tables, posters on the walls, telly in the corners, dart boards, even a billiards table. “What do ye want?” Richard asks.

“Whatever you get is fine.”

Eggsy sips at his beer and looks around the room as Richard starts flirting with the female bartender. A woman wiping tables across the room gives him a wink and a smile but he shakes his head slightly, toasting her with his pint. “So, what do ye think?” Richard turns back from the bartender.

“Nice. Reminds me of my local back home.”

“I wish my local was this nice,” Richard tells him. “We’d have been in a fight already.”

“Yeah, we got a lotta that, too,” Eggsy says.

They continue to chat through their first, second, and third pints. By the bottom of the third pint the bartender has come around the bar to practically sit on Richard’s lap. “Eggsy, this is Veronica,” Richard says. “Veronica, Eggsy.”

“Pleasure,” she says, looking him over with a grin.

“Yeah,” Eggsy says. He meets Richard’s eye. “Go ahead, mate. I can find a way back. Can call my own cab, right?”

“Yeah…phone’s over there.” Richard motions to a special phone on the wall. “You sure?”

“Positive. You two kids have fun.”

Veronica squeals and hops down from Richard’s lap. “I feel bad…first time here and…” Richard slurs.

“For fuck’s sake, go upstairs with her or I will.” Eggsy rolls his eyes.

“The hell you will. I’ll settle anything he drinks,” Richard says to the bartender, who nods. “I’ll see ye later.” Richard takes her hand and leads her away. Eggsy chuckles, finishes his pint, and order another. He has the fourth pint halfway to his mouth and almost drops it when he sees Merlin seated alone at a tiny table in the corner. He looks miserable, long fingers toying with a half-empty glass in front of him on the table. 

Eggsy takes a few sips of his beer, draws on his reserve of alcohol-infused bravery, and weaves over to Merlin’s table. “Hey, bruv.”

“Eggsy. How many times must I tell ye not to call me that?” Merlin’s eyes look stormy but he doesn’t sound too angry.

“Well, if you tell me now I’ll prolly forget…I’m pretty drunk.” Eggsy gives him what he hopes is a polite smile. “Can I join ya?”

“Certainly.” 

Eggsy sits down hard, wincing when some of his beer slops onto his hand. “Surprised ta see ya here. Figured you was the drink alone in yer room sorta bloke.”

“Normally I am. I’m not the most social of men,” Merlin confides. He snaps his fingers in the air and a young man appears to fill his glass. He winks at Merlin and turns to Eggsy.

“Hello, there. Can I get you anything?” He stands with a hand on Merlin’s shoulder and Eggsy glares at him before he knows what he’s doing.

“No. Fine, thanks.”

“All right. Merlin, let me know if you need me.” The man saunters off.

Merlin calmly looks at Eggsy. “I’m assuming Richard has explained about the company ye may find here?”

“Yeah. That’s where he is now.”

“Rude of him.”

“Nah, told him to go ahead. I ain’t…I ain’t looking for ‘company,’ if ya get me.”

“I do.” Merlin sips at his drink and Eggsy works on his own. 

“So…ya never said why you was here.”

Merlin sighs. “Agent Galahad is currently in Medical. He was involved in an explosion and is in a coma.”

“Jesus fuck.” Eggsy stares at him. “Is he…is he gonna be all right?”

“I’m not sure. Physically he’s fine, his imaging is good…but he’s just not waking up.” Merlin slowly spins the glass on the table.

“Merlin, are you…are you an’ Harry…”

“He is my oldest and dearest friend, nothing more.”

“Fuck, Merlin. Can…can I do anything?” Eggsy wishes he had the balls to reach out and touch Merlin, take his hand. His face is drawn into the most horrible of frowns, and he looks as if someone’s just shot his dog.

“Nae, thank ye. I do appreciate your companionship tonight, though. It’s better for me not to sit alone. I tend to make plans…plans that probably should never see the light of day.”

“Knew you was an evil mastermind,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Could tell by the jumpers.”

Merlin stares at him for a moment and bursts out laughing, loud enough for other tables to turn and stare. He holds up his glass and Eggsy clinks his pint against it. “Cheers, lad.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Come on. Fuck, you fuckin’ piece of shite…turn!” Eggsy curses as he turns the wrench with all his might.

“Eggsy.”

“Not now, Fred. I’m fighting this battle and I’m gonna win if it fucking kills me.”

“Eggsy.”

“Did I stutter?” Eggsy winces and coughs as bits of dirty and oil drip down onto his face.

“Eggsy, Merlin and the recruits are here.”

Eggsy freezes. Of course they are. Because they were scheduled to come today, and Eggsy knew it. Because of course he’d lost track of time under the Mercedes, and of course he’s now covered in grease and filth, and of course that’s how he’s going to make an impression on Merlin. On the recruits, that is. He takes a deep breath and rolls out from under the car. “Thanks, Fred.” 

Eggsy stands up and Fred hands him a towel to wipe his hands and face. Seven men and one young woman stand and look at him, all attractive, fit, and identically dressed in ridiculous outfits. The young woman looks curious, as do most of the men. Two of the men look at him as if he’s crawled out from under a rock, and the last one gives him the once-over with a bit of a smirk. He knows that look. He’s been on the receiving end of that kind of look many times on Smith Street. That man likes what he sees, which is Eggsy in his work pants and a tight vest, work shirt removed in the hopes of keeping it clean.

“Recruits, this is Eggsy Unwin, one of our mechanics. He’s going to give you a bit of a lesson in basic maintenance of a vehicle, as well as some driving tips.” Merlin looks stern and beautiful in his black trousers and grey jumper. He’s holding a clipboard and looks and sounds like the perfect schoolteacher. “I know many of ye feel you know what you’re doing behind the wheel or under a bonnet, but trust me…Mr. Unwin can literally drive circles around ye.”

Eggsy blushes at the praise. “Thanks, Merlin. So, yeah, thought I’d just open one up and poke around a bit, let ya ask questions about what ya don’t know.” Eggsy has a mental list of things he’s discussed with Merlin, so he knows what the plan is for the few hours he has the recruits. He feels prepared.

What he’s not prepared for are the absolute arseholes standing around the car and looking at the engine. Roxy, the lone female, is quiet and pays close attention to everything Eggsy says. A few of the men seem interested, although it’s obvious they feel they know everything already. The three men that have been watching him as if he’s some sort of museum exhibit ignore what he’s saying and joke amongst themselves.

“So, tell me, Eggy, did you learn all this back home? Probably a marketable skill, knowing how to hotwire a car,” the man named Charlie snickers.

“It’s Eggsy, and yeah, taught myself. Never needed to steal a car this way though…usually just nicked the keys.” Eggsy smiles politely. “Now, here’s something ya gotta be careful of. Each Kingsman vehicle has a tracker, located here.” He moves inside the car and starts speaking about some of the instruments on the dash. When he glances at Merlin the man is carefully tapping away at his clipboard, but he occasionally looks up at Eggsy with a little smile on his face. Eggsy blushes again.

Roxy asks some good questions, and another of the men, a decent-looking bloke named Max, actually climbs into the passenger side to get a better look. “All right then,” Merlin says suddenly after about an hour has passed. “Time to see what you’ve got. Eggsy, if you could bring one of the sedans out, I’d like the recruits to take it around the course.” He motions to the area behind the garage. They have an elliptical course, like a racetrack, plus another course that simulates more of an urban setting, with straightaways as well as tight curves. “Rufus, we’ll have you start.”

The man who’s been looking at Eggsy as if he’s Sunday dinner grins and gets behind the wheel of the car once Eggsy has it out. He roars away and Merlin starts making notes on his clipboard. One by one the agents take the car out around the track. Charlie, unfortunately, isn’t half-bad. The others are fair to good, although Roxy seems nervous and takes her time going through the course. Merlin frowns and makes some more notes. Max does well, avoiding obstacles and clocking a decent time. “That is bloody superb,” he says, grinning and patting the roof of the car once he’s out. “Moves like a dream.”

“Yeah, she’s aces,” Eggsy agrees.

“Takes the corners like she’s made of magic,” Max continues. “My uncle taught me to drive in a car like this.”

Merlin clears his throat and Max steps back, giving Eggsy a rueful grin. “All right, everyone, well done, although some of you clearly overestimate your abilities. Charlie, you would have hit a pedestrian the way you took the last turn. Rufus, the brakes are not made to be stomped upon.” Merlin nods at Eggsy. “Why don’t you show them how it’s done?”

Eggsy begins to refuse, not wanting to show off, but then he sees Charlie rolling his eyes as he looks at his mates. He hears a whispered statement about “bloody chav mechanic, what does he know,” and grabs a helmet. “Glad to, Merlin.”

He pulls the car out onto the track, driving normally. Once he gets about halfway through he spins the car around, thrusts it into reverse, and takes the course by storm. He avoids every obstacle and swings the car back around to face front as he skids to a stop in front of the recruits. Even Rufus looks impressed as Eggsy pulls himself from the car. “Probably learned that running from the coppers,” Charlie says snidely.

“Perhaps people in glass houses should nae throw stones when it comes to involvement with the authorities, Charlie,” Merlin says calmly, although his voice is tight and his hazel eyes are steel as they gaze upon Charlie. “Thank you for your time, Eggsy. Good luck in your battle with the Mercedes.” Merlin turns and walks away, recruits following him like a line of ducklings.

“Eggsy.” Roxy turns back. “Would it be possible for me to get some additional help? I don’t…I’ve not had much reason to drive in the past. Always took public transportation.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Eggsy says with a cheeky grin. “Bet you was always gettin’ driven around by the family chauffeur, right?”

“It’s not MY fault,” she mutters, and he laughs.

“Of course. If Merlin ain’t gotta problem with ya gettin’ extra help, I’d be happy to. I’m here most days, or ya can leave me a message.”

“Great.” Her pretty face lights up. “Thanks.” She jogs off to join the recruits.

“Well. Looks like someone has a new friend.” Fred comes to stand next to Eggsy. “She’s not bad to look at.”

“Nah, it ain’t like that,” Eggsy replies, and he believes that to be true. 

 

Merlin finishes his report, saves the document, and pushes away from his desk with a sigh. This is one of the times he misses Harry the most. Normally he’d be balls deep in a report and Harry would show up unexpectedly, breezing in and sitting down without a by-your-leave. He’s found he actually misses the interruption. He decides it’s due time he pays Harry a visit. The recruits are enjoying a few hours of free time and he quickly checks video feeds before heading out to Medical. A few are playing cards, a few more are in the library, Max is on the obstacle course (a particular problem of his), and Roxanne is deep in conversation at the garage with Eggsy Unwin.

Every time he puts a hand on the doorknob of Harry’s room, he hopes he’ll open the door and find Harry sitting up in bed tutting about his hospital gown, the temperature of the room, or life in general. Every time he opens the door, however, he’s disappointed. This time is no exception. Harry is sleeping away, monitors beating, hair and beard growing at an alarming rate. “Jesus, Harry, ye would be mortified,” Merlin says with a satisfied grin as he pulls a chair up to Harry’s bed. “Ye need to wake up before ye end up looking like a caveman.” Merlin sighs. “I know what you’re going to ask…how’s your recruit doing? Well, I cannae give ye too much information, but I can say this. Maxwell has as good a chance as anyone else. His does have competition in Percival and Arthur’s recruits. But Christ, Harry, Arthur’s recruit is a complete and utter horse’s arse. He even mouthed off to Eggsy Unwin, who, I will admit, took it all with a grain of salt and managed to wipe the track with Charlie’s pitiful backside.” Merlin smiles at the memory. “And Roxy…I know you know she’s Percival’s niece so it’s not worth it for me to hide that fact. She’s smart as a whip, excellent with a gun, and has balls of steel. Not afraid to get help where she needs it, either.” Merlin frowns, deep in thought. “Speaking of that, I should probably talk to Eggsy about her. But not now. Now I wish to speak to you about three reports of yours that are unfinished. Really, Galahad.” Merlin looks at his clipboard, trying to keep the worry from his voice. It’s been over a month and Harry is no closer to waking up than he was on day one. Chester won’t let him linger there forever.

 

“Hand me the screwdriver.” Eggsy flails his hand in the air as he leans into the engine.

“Which one’s the screwdriver?” Richard asks. Eggsy flies up so fast he cracks his head on the bonnet lid. 

“Fuck!”

“Sorry. I was joking, I know what a screwdriver is, at least.” Richard hands over the tool in question. They’re seated in the garage while Eggsy fiddles about with an Aston Martin. Technically it’s his day off but he’s been feeling antsy. Richard had come to shoot the breeze and is currently attempting to talk him into a night on the town in London. “You’re out of excuses.”

“They’re not excuses! I don’t have the clothes for a night out like that.”

“I’m nae talking about going to an exclusive club, mate. Just a pub or something.”

“Still. You’ll probably look cool, smooth and winning…real leading man material, and I’ll look like a chav idiot.”

“Aw, Eggsy, didn’t know ye thought that much of me,” Richard says with his handsome grin.

“Fuck off.”

“So we go up early on Saturday and go shopping. Ye have jeans, we just get ye a nice shirt or something. It’s not like ye dinnae have the money for a shirt or new shoes.”

Eggsy buries his face in the car. In all honesty a day or two in London sounds nice. He could check in on his Mum and Daisy…make sure Dean’s out of the way and stop by the flat. Give her some money. He knows Richard won’t look down on where he’s from and his mum will like him. What he’s said is true, though; he’s always been a pint in the local sort of bloke, not a guy that goes to fancy pubs or clubs. “You just want me to be your wingman.”

“Oh, please…I’d do better without ye. You’re too good looking and I don’t need any of the girls drifting your way.” Richard kicks his foot. 

“Maybe…” Eggsy slowly stands up. “Maybe I don’t wanna embarrass you, Rich. Ain’t got much experience going into the city and partying or whatever. Know you’re not as posh as those prick recruits, but…”

“Oh, do shut up,” Richard says fondly. “If I didn’t want to go with ye, I would nae have asked.”

“Oh.” Eggsy blushes. He’s not used to having a friend like this, a confident friend who doesn’t have to struggle day to day just to make ends meet. A friend who’s able to do silly fun things like go into the city. “Where will we stay?”

“There’s a place I normally go…cheap rooms, clean, close to a Tube stop.”

“Please tell me there’s only one bed.” Eggsy winks at him.

“I am NAE sharing a bed with ye, idiot. I know ye have a hard time keeping your hands off me.”

“You see right through me…and here I thought I was bein’ subtle.”

“I suppose I know that’s not true…you’re more interested in one of the recruits. I notice Roxanne over here an awful lot.” Richard winks. “She’s quite attractive.”

“Yeah, she is, but we ain’t like that. We’re just friends.” Eggsy goes back under the bonnet.

“Sure.”

“I mean it! She’s all posh and everything, so I didn’t think we’d hit it off, but we have. She’s really funny, and tough as hell. She don’t put up with shit from no one, not even those wankers in training.”

“Good afternoon, lads.”

Eggsy jumps and hits his head again. “Christ!” He rubs his head and glares at Merlin. “What the hell you sneaking around for?”

“Helps me catch the recruits if I need to. My apologies.” Merlin stands in the doorway of the garage, smiling pleasantly and obviously not at all sorry.

“Hello, Merlin, sir,” Richard says. “I was just trying to convince Unwin to go into London with me for a bit of a break. He’s earned it, don’t ye think?”

“I do. I have really appreciated all your help with the recruits, Eggsy. It’s actually what I came to talk to ye about.”

“Well, that’s my cue to leave. I’m making a reservation, Unwin. Next Saturday. No arguments. Merlin, sir.” Richard nods to Merlin and leaves the garage.

“Are you sure ya couldn’t find something for me ta do next weekend?” Eggsy begs.

“I though you and Richard were mates.”

“We are. Just…never went out like he wants to.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. Charming young lad such as yourself won’t be lonely, I’m sure. And it’s not like you can’t protect yourself if need be.”

“True. Speaking of which…was gonna go out to the range later today, practice a bit. That gonna be a problem? Don’t wanna get in the way of the recruits or nothin’.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine. I was planning on taking them down there, but there’s room enough for everyone.”

“Roxy was down here earlier. She’s really gettin’ on behind the wheel.” Eggsy smiles fondly. He’d meant what he said to Richard about Roxy. She’s funny and smart, and tough as nails. They’ve hit it off like a house on fire, and he thinks she feels the same. It’s nice to have a female friend. He’s never had a girl that just wanted to be friends with him. “Been helping her for a few weeks now…not that she needs too much help. She’s a quick study.”

“About that.” Merlin hesitates for a moment. “Far be it from me to tell ye who to befriend, Eggsy, but I need to warn ye about Roxanne.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy wipes his hands and sits down on a stool. He doesn’t like the sound of this. “What’s wrong with her? Is she…ya think she’s just being nice to me so I help her get ahead with her training?” He wouldn’t be surprised. It’s crossed his mind more than once.

“Oh, heavens no!” Merlin looks shocked. “Nothing of the sort. She is a very genuine and honest young lady. I just…I wanted to remind ye that there is always a chance that she won’t make it through training. If she’s eliminated, she might not choose to stay on here. I don’t want ye becoming too…attached.” 

Eggsy blinks at him. “Oh. Well, thanks, Merlin, I appreciate that. Appreciate ya lookin’ out for me. Yer right, that would be awful if she didn’t make it…but I’m putting my money on her.”

“I can see why,” Merlin says. “Well, I’ll leave ye to it, then. I hope you and Richard have a lovely time in the city.”

“Merlin.” Eggsy frowns. Merlin doesn’t look pleased at the idea of Eggsy and Richard planning a bit of a holiday. “Is it a problem, me goin’ into London for a day or two? Like am I not allowed?”

“Of course ye are, Eggsy. You’ve been here long enough to earn some time to yourself. And it’s not like ye dinnae know the city.”

“All right.” Eggsy’s still a bit confused.

“I’ll see you later, Eggsy.” Merlin leaves before Eggsy can ask him anything else.

 

Merlin is in a horrible mood the rest of the day and isn’t sure why. He rounds the recruits up before dinner and marches them to the gun range. “Roxy’s close-range scores are excellent, and Charlies long-range scores are impressive. The rest of ye have a lot of work to do, so I suggest ye get on it immediately.”

“Excuse me, sir, but are the STAFF supposed to be down here?” Charlie asks, pointing to the end of the short-range area. Eggsy Unwin is busy shooting at his target, unaware of their presence.

“Yes, Charlie, everyone is permitted to use the range as long as they pass the psychological testing and show knowledge of weapons and weapon safety,” Merlin informs him. “If ye make it through training you’ll quickly come to find that without the support staff, ye are nothing. No weapons, no tech, no gear, no vehicle, no jet. No intel, no medical help. Do ye understand what I’m saying?”

“Yes, sir,” Charlie says suddenly.

“Good,” Merlin says giving him an icy smile. “Now spread out and get to work.”

Roxy immediately goes to the end of the row next to Eggsy, who smiles and removes his protective ear gear. “Hey, Rox!”

Charlie and Rufus trot after her and Merlin follows. “Eggy. Hello.”

“It’s Eggsy, actually. Hello, Charlie, Rufus.”

“You remember us,” Rufus says with a sly grin.

“Course I do. Hard to forget someone who almost dropped the transmission out of a car.”

Roxy hides a laugh in a cough. “So you shoot, then?”

“Yeah. Learned a bit or two.”

“Robbing corner stores?” Charlie asks.

“No. In the Marines.”

Merlin’s proud of the way Eggsy’s holding his temper, although the tight clench of his handsome jaw shows that it’s a struggle. “But you’re not in the Marines now,” Rufus says.

Eggsy gives him a pitying smile. “Well, OBVIOUSLY, Rufus, I’m here.”

Charlie puts on his ear gear and glasses, checks the gun in front of him, and fires a series of shots. He pulls the target in and grins. Five shots around the heart and chest. “I don’t know that I believe you were in the Marines, Eggy.”

Eggsy silently puts his ear gear back on. He looks at the target, aims, and fires off seven shots in quick succession. He pulls the target in, winks at Roxy, and walks away.

Merlin looks at the target…where seven bullet holes make a smiley face on the figure’s head.


	8. Chapter 8

Eggsy is antsy throughout the morning and early afternoon on Friday. He’s finally agreed to go into the city with Richard, and while it shouldn’t be something that makes him anxious, it does. He feels like he’s slowly been growing into a new person, someone respectable, responsible. Not that he hasn’t always been responsible; there were times he felt like the only responsible adult in his flat. But this is different. He’s not doing it because he has to, he’s doing it because he wants to. And the friends he’s making aren’t just people living in the same neighborhood, under the same circumstances, but people from all walks of life who look at him and see someone they want to spend time with. Someone they want to call friend. He wants to stop and see his mother, but at the same time it seems like he’s going to a foreign place instead of his home. Kingsman feels like home now, even after just a few months.

At around noon Tor finally orders him to take some of the older vehicles out around the track to do some troubleshooting. “They haven’t been out in a while and I have a feeling they could use a bit of a tune up. Plus you’re annoying the hell out of me, Unwin. Are you on something?”

“No, sir!” Eggsy says immediately. “Never touched that shit. EVER.”

“I was joking, boy.” Tor claps him on the back. “I didn’t think you would…plus if I even had a sneaking suspicion, I’d be sending you up to Medical for bloodwork before you knew what hit you.”

“I’m sorry if I’m being annoying, sir. Just…got a lot of energy today.”

“Go burn it on the track.” Tor shoves him toward the cars in question.

Eggsy makes it until two o’clock before Tor sends him on his way. Fridays are usually slow days in the garage anyway, as they have a second crew that normally works the weekends. Eggsy thinks about getting a bite to eat – he’d skipped lunch – but realizes he’s not all that hungry. Instead he heads for the fitness center and gymnasium after stopping by his room to change into a pair of shorts and a sleeveless vest. He runs a bit on the treadmill and does some stretches before making a beeline for the gymnastics equipment.

Eggsy hasn’t seen many people using this equipment so he’s not quite sure why it’s there, but he’s quickly learned that Kingsman has a reason for just about everything they do. He stares up at the rings, his favorite apparatus when he’d been involved in gymnastics. That and the floor routine were his specialties, but he hasn’t been on a set of rings in ages. Parkour satisfies his yearning for the floor, but one doesn’t find a set of rings hanging about just anywhere.

He walks over to the man in charge of the fitness area. “Hey…ya got a pair of gloves?” 

The man nods toward a small box. “You’ve done this before?”

“Yeah. Been years.” Eggsy puts the gloves on and adjusts them before dipping his hands into the chalk. He walks to the rings and looks up, feeling the man’s hands on his waist.

“Let me know when you’re ready.”

 

Merlin enters the fitness area as he taps at his clipboard, preparing the list of exercises he wants the trainees to attempt. They’re getting too familiar with the obstacle course and it’s time to challenge them a bit more. They’re down to six now and Merlin’s ready to kick it up a notch. He freezes in place as he stares at the figure on the gymnastic rings. Eggsy’s biceps bulge and his pec muscles strain against his vest. His legs are perfectly straight, thigh muscles tight as he holds himself in a cross. He then does a few simple flips and lands perfectly on the mat.

“Bloody hell,” Merlin murmurs. He’s always thought Eggsy attractive, but the look on his face right now moves him from attractive to beautiful. His smile is broad and his eyes are shining as he removes the gloves and talks with the trainer. He almost bounces up and down in his excitement. The trainer points to an area of mats, a large rectangular section normally used for sparring in groups. Eggsy eagerly trots over, takes a few deep breaths, and starts running across the mat, cartwheeling and bouncing into a handstand. His legs drop down and he somersaults back up.

“Good Lord.” Merlin turns to see Roxanne standing beside him along with the other recruits.

“Did you teach him to do that, sir? Kingsman, I mean,” Max says.

“Nae, lad. He won medals in his youth,” Merlin says faintly.

They watch Eggsy do a few more passes, jumping and tumbling and finally finishing with a line of backflips across the mat. When he finally stops to catch his breath all six trainees applaud, even Charlie, although he does it begrudgingly, Merlin can tell.

“Oh.” Eggsy turns red. “M’sorry, sir. Did you need the area? No one was here and…”

“Nae, lad, ye are fine,” Merlin says. “That was quite impressive.”

“That? Oh. It was all right…ain’t really warmed up, and it’s been a while.” Eggsy dips his head modestly.

“Please don’t tell us you’re having him teach us how to do THAT, sir,” Max says. The physical part of the training has been most difficult for him.

“Not exactly, Max. Eggsy, if I could have a word.” Merlin gestures and walks away from the recruits. Eggsy follows at his heels. “I wasn’t planning on doing this today, but since you’re here…would ye mind giving the class a bit of a parkour lesson?”

“Now?” Eggsy looks worried. “I mean, I ain’t really prepared…”

“It’s fine. Just the basics. Explaining what it is, how your body feels when you do it. I don’t expect them to really learn anything…once the final candidate is selected we’ll have you work with him.”

“Or her,” Eggsy says before he thinks, and Merlin has to smile.

“Or her, ye are correct. Would ye mind, if ye are not busy?”

“No, I don’t mind at all!” Eggsy looks pleased. “Glad to help ya no matter what, Merlin. Been a bit hyper all day, thought Tor was gonna kill me. Might help me burn off some steam.”

“Thank ye, lad.” Merlin claps him on the shoulder and remembers how firm the muscles were when Eggsy was up on the rings. It’s his turn to blush and he moves away.

 

Later that evening Eggsy heads back from the dining hall to his room, whistling as he bites at an apple. Tor has sent him the schematics for a new weapons system they’re installing in one of the Mercedes the following week and he cannot wait to take a good long look at it. 

“JB, no. NO!” 

Eggsy kneels down as the pug puppy comes running at him, leash dragging behind him as he goes. “Hey there, little man!” Eggsy picks him up and hugs him, the dog furiously licking at his face.

“I’m sorry.” Eggsy looks up to see Max jogging down the path. “He just bolted.”

“We’re old friends, that’s why. Been wondering what happened to you!” Eggsy scritches behind the dog’s ears. “So you picked him.”

“Yeah. Felt sorry for him, really, and since he’s so small he’s easy to care for. Sleeps on my bed and everything.” Max scratches under the dog’s chin.

“Did I hear you say JB?”

“Yes…for Jack Bauer.”

“That’s great…Jack Bauer is aces.” Eggsy regretfully hands him back over. “Glad he’s with someone like you and not a twat like Charlie.”

“Yeah, Charlie’s a bit of a prick,” Max agrees. “You put him in his place on the range, though.”

Eggsy shrugs. “Was showing off. Childish, really.”

“No, it was great, he deserved it. I grew up around idiots like that all my life…if he becomes the new knight I might burn this place to the ground.”

“You…you don’t think you’ll make it?” Eggsy frowns. He can’t imagine feeling so defeated when given a chance like this.

“I think there are people better than me. Like Charlie, unfortunately…and Roxy. She’s incredible.”

“She is,” Eggsy says with a nod. 

“I didn’t even really want to do this, but my uncle was desperate to find a recruit.”

“Your uncle?” Eggsy isn’t even sure he’s allowed to ask.

“Harry Hart…Galahad.”

“Harry? He’s your uncle?” Max nods. “He is amazing! Watched him take down an entire pub of arseholes all by himself!”

“Yeah, he’s a lot to live up to.” Max sighs. “I didn’t want to disappoint him, so here I am.”

“You’ll do all right,” Eggsy tells him.

“Yeah, we’ll see. Well, I’m actually on my way to visit him in Medical…Merlin gave me special permission.”

“Oh…yeah,” Eggsy says lamely. He keeps forgetting that Harry is still in a coma, sleeping away in a hospital bed. “He’ll come out of it soon, I bet.”

“I hope so. Merlin says they can’t keep him here forever, whatever that means. I’ll see you later.” Max walks toward the estate, still carrying JB.

Eggsy returns to his room and watches a few things on his clipboard before turning in early. He doesn’t think he’ll be getting much sleep Saturday night.

 

“I feel ridiculous.” Eggsy stares at himself in the shop mirror and frowns. “I don’t wear this kinda stuff.”

“Well, ye should.” Richard comes up behind him, blue eyes sparkling with laughter even as he says, “Although no girl is going to look at me with you nearby. Christ, Unwin…how many muscles do ye have?”

“I could take it off again for you to see,” Eggsy suggests, winking at their reflection in the mirror.

He has to admit, the grey-green button-down does seem to cling in all the right places. He realizes that he’s looking healthier than he has in years. He has three nutritious meals a day plus a state-of-the-art fitness center. He can do the obstacle course or simply jog the path around the property. He also works hard all day, hefting pieces of equipment and heavy tools in the garage. He’s gained some roundness to his face and some hard muscle to his body.

“No, thank you. You’d ruin me for any woman I might meet tonight,” Richard says, rolling his eyes. “Get that, get the jeans, and let’s go. We still have to check in and I want to get something to eat.”

“Feeling a bit peckish are we?” Eggsy asks, but he quickly undoes the buttons and pulls his hoodie back on.

They head for the tiny hotel Richard uses in the city, bags in hand. True to Richard’s word it’s small, clean, and reasonably priced…for a place in the city, anyway. “Dinnae dress for tonight,” Richard warns him. “Dinnae want to get your dinner on that nice new shirt, now, do ye?”

“You sayin’ I’m a slob?” Eggsy asks, storing his bag behind his tiny bed.

“I’m saying I’ve seen ye eat.”

“Fuck off.” Eggsy slides his wallet into his jeans pocket and glares at his friend. 

Richard takes them to a tiny pub around the corner, vowing that the fish and chips are the best Eggsy’s ever going to eat. Eggsy’s heard that many times before, but he simply shrugs and tells the barman he’ll have what Richard’s having, fish and chips with a pint. “So, what do ye think so far?”

“It’s nice,” Eggsy admits, looking around. “Room is too. Thanks for inviting me, mate, I don’t think I said that.”

“Of course.” Richard gives him a smile and Eggsy can’t help but think how attractive he is. “I dinnae…I would nae want to do this with too many people at work,” he confides. Eggsy’s eyebrows raise. “Some of them are too old, and others are…well…they party a bit too hard for me. I dinnae want to have to carry someone back to the room, ye know?”

“I understand. And, hey…if you find someone and wanna take them back to the room? I can crash in my old neighborhood, look one of my friends up. Not a problem.”

“Christ, Eggsy, that’s nice of ye, but I would nae do that to you. Bad enough I left ye hanging at the pub that first time.”

“It was all right,” Eggsy promises. “Ended up sitting with Merlin.”

Richard gapes at him as their food arrives. “Merlin? Ye hung out with Merlin?”

“Yeah. He’s a good bloke. I mean, he’s not my direct boss or nothin’, so it wasn’t a big deal. He’s actually really funny.”

“Is he now?” Richard leans back in his chair and observes him. “Just funny?”

“Smart, too. Fucking brilliant, actually, but you know that.”

“I did.”

Eggsy takes a small bite of his fish. “You was right…this is really good.”

“Of course I was right.” Richard tears up his fish a bit to let it cool. “Merlin’s pretty fit for an old bloke, too, isn’t he?”

“Damn right he is…bet he could drop that clipboard and take us all in a sparring match…or on the obstacle course.”

“Bet he could drop his trousers and ye wouldn’t mind.”

Eggsy chokes on his fish. “What the fuck, mate?”

“Ye talk about him a lot, Eggsy, and when ye do…it’s a bit more than idol worship.”

“I think you’ve been inhaling a bit too much dog piss, Richard…you’re seeing things.” But Eggsy still blushes. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t experienced a few naughty dreams about Merlin.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Richard reaches for the vinegar. “And it’s not like you’re bad to look at. Ye might have a shot.”

“Seriously, Richard, what the fuck? You’re playing matchmaker now?” Eggsy stares at him incredulously. “I appreciate the compliment but Merlin would never give me the time of day.”

“Hmm,” Richard says, then thankfully changes the subject to the club he’s thinking of taking Eggsy to.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Eggsy asks uneasily as they climb out of the cab.

“Yes, mate. It’s a glorified pub. They sell pub food, and just happen to have a dance floor.”

“Looks a lot bigger than the pubs I’m used to.”

Richard turns to look at him. “I cannae believe I’m hearing this from the man who broke Kingsman records on the obstacle course and who has more abs than I have freckles.”

Eggsy has to laugh at that. “Don’t let anyone take advantage of me.”

“I promise.”

“Hold my hand?” Eggsy bats his eyelashes at him.

“Jesus, you’re an idiot.”

They push their way into the pub and find a few seats at the bar. Richard’s right; it does look like a pub, although with a bit of a fancier clientele. The room is huge and full of men and women around their age. “I’ll take a Guinness,” Richard tells the bartender. “First round’s on me, mate,” he says to Eggsy.

“Pint of lager.” Eggsy nods his thanks to the bartender and turns on his stool as he sips at his beer. “Do you dance?”

“Not well,” Richard says. “But find the right girl and all ye have to is sway around a bit.”

“True.” Eggsy sighs. He definitely sees some girls he would have gone home with in the past, but right now it’s not what he wants. He’s not above a one-night stand, but it just feels like those days are behind him. He’s not as desperate.

They’re into their second beer when a pair of pretty girls slowly approach them from across the room. “Hi,” the first girl says. “I’m Sheila, this is Meredith. We were wondering if you’d like to buy us a drink.”

Eggsy glances at Richard, unsure of what to say. If Richard thinks he’s interested in one of them, he’ll go along with it. “We’ll gladly buy ye each a drink, but I’m afraid we’re nae staying long. We have a few other places we’re going.” Richard’s tone is smooth yet apologetic and Eggsy’s impressed.

“Sure we can’t entice you to stick around?” Sheila pouts.

“Afraid not. My friend has a curfew.” Richard motions to Eggsy.

The girls look at Eggsy, who glares at Richard. “Come on,” Sheila says, tugging at her friend’s arm and walking back across the dance floor.

“Really?” Eggsy growls. “Throw me under the bus, why dontcha?”

“Any time,” Richard says with a wink. They finish their drinks and he says, “C’mon. This place is usually more fun than this. I know someplace else you’ll like better.”

And Eggsy does. The next pub has televisions on all the walls playing different sports and most of the patrons are male. “YES, Richard,” Eggsy says eagerly, sliding into an empty booth. “Drinks are on me here.”

“And look at all the lovely eye candy for ye,” Richard says with a grin.

“Don’t know about that. Two birds in the corner booth seem to have their eye on you.” Eggsy discreetly motions across the room.

“Well. Isn’t that interesting.” Richard grins in their direction and the girls giggle.

They order a few baskets of appetizers to share along with their pints. Richard keeps glancing in the girls’ direction as Eggsy watches a footie game on the closest telly. “If you end up with both of them I’m going to be really fuckin’ impressed, bruv.” But Eggsy knows Richard could probably do it.

“I’ve had a threesome once…trust me, it’s too much work.” 

The girls finally seem to get their nerve up and walk over. “Hi,” the one girl says nervously. “I’m Beth, that’s Christy.”

“Hello, Beth, I’m Richard, that’s Eggsy, have a seat.” Richard slides over, as does Eggsy. Beth sits next to Richard while Christy shyly perches on the edge of Eggsy’s side of the booth. “Do you like sports, then?”

“We were supposed to meet some friends here and they bailed,” Beth says.

“Pity. What can we get ye to drink?” Richard looks at Eggsy for permission, as he said he’d buy the drinks in this pub. Eggsy discreetly nods.

Richard goes to give the girls’ drink order and Eggsy decides he can at least make small talk. “Seems like a nice place,” he finally says.

“Yeah…our friends from work come here a lot, but it’s our first time. A little loud.”

“Yeah, the tellies sorta ruin the ability ta have a decent conversation, don’t they?” Christy nods. “So you two work together?”

“At a bank.”

“Me and Richard work together, too. We work for Kingsman Tailors on Saville Row?”

“Wow!” Christy gapes at him.

“Not that exciting, swear down. We do grunt work, not tailoring or nothin’.”

They chat for a bit, ignored completely by the other couple, who seem to have forgotten anyone else exists. “Listen, Eggsy,” Christy says. “You seem really nice, but…I have a boyfriend. I’m only here because I thought we were going out in a group.”

Eggsy actually sighs with relief. “That’s fine, Christy…cuz I wasn’t really looking to hook up or anything tonight anyway. Just out to have a nice time.”

She seems relieved as well. “Great.”

“Although if can say it, yer boyfriend is a lucky bloke.”

She blushes and dips her head. “I think he knows that.” Eggsy laughs.

 

They each have a round of drinks and share some more baskets of food. The girls excuse themselves to the loo and Eggsy immediately says, “Bruv, that girl is ALL over you. Ya got the room to yerself, no problem.”

“But…”

“I have a place to go.” This isn’t completely true; other than a few texts he hasn’t spoken to his friends since he left for Kingsman, and he’s unsure of the welcome he might get at home. But he’s found a hole to curl up in before.

“Ye probably think all I do is go out and hook up with strange women.”

“No,” Eggsy says. “You take care of puppies now and then.”

“Bastard.”

“She seems nice though. Like maybe worth another call or something?”

Richard sighs. “Do you realize how hard it is to date in Kingsman?”

“Yeah, true.” Eggsy actually hadn’t thought of that before. It’s not like they can just tell someone what their real job is…although he knows for a fact that some of the support staff are married with families. “Doesn’t matter what you do after tonight…just…go ahead, okay?”

The girls return to the table and Christy says, “It’s late…I should probably head home. Mike will call soon and…”

“Oh, come on, Christy,” Beth whines.

“I can see you home,” Eggsy says immediately. “Or to a cab, or the nearest Tube stop…wherever ya gotta go.”

“The Tube stop,” Christy says, looking pleased.

“I’m not quite ready to head back, I’ll stay out with ye for a while, if you like,” Richard says to Beth.

“All settled then,” Eggsy says. He goes to the bar and settles his tab. When he comes back Christy is standing by the table. “Beth, nice ta meet ya. Richard, I’ll text ya.”

“Sounds good. Nice to meet you, Christy.” Richard waves at her.

Eggsy and Christy walk to the closest Tube stop. “Thanks for not being an idiot…about me having a boyfriend.”

“You was honest, didn’t lead me on or nothin’. It’s all good.” He stops at the top of the steps. “Well, here ya are.”

“Thank you, Eggsy. I had a nice time.” She kisses his cheek and heads down the stairs.

Eggsy thinks for a minute and hails a cab. He has the extra money, might as well use it. He gives his home address and sits back on the seat.

 

He stares up at the flat for a long moment, wondering if it always looked this dismal. Even in lamplight, the buildings all look the same, tired towers of dirty cement…the people inside looking just as tired. He knows he probably should have texted his mum first, but he really shouldn’t have to ask permission to visit the home he helped pay for. He finally takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

His mother opens it and gasps. “EGGSY?” She yanks him in by his shirt and slams the door behind him. “Eggsy! Oh, babe!” She actually cries on his shoulder.

“Mum, yer gettin’ snot on my shirt,” he says, but he doesn’t really mind. She hugs him, pulls back to look at him, then hugs him again. “Only been gone a few months, fuck.”

“My baby.” She kisses his forehead. “You look so good, Egg. Look strong and healthy.”

“Sorry it’s so late, Mum…was in the city, thought I’d stop by.”

“Ya know I’m always up late.” Eggsy looks toward the bedroom. “He ain’t here right now. He’s at the pub with his blokes.”

“Good. Can…can I see Daisy? Don’t wanna wake her up, just never got to say goodbye.”

“Guess you can wake her just this once,” Michelle says with a grin, but he still tiptoes into her bedroom. 

“Oh, my Dais,” he whispers, touching the soft cheek. “Miss ya somethin’ fierce, love.” He leans down and gently kisses her before leaving the bedroom.

“Things going all right for ya at the new job?”

“Things are aces, Mum. Listen, I’m gonna set up an account fer ya at the bank. Only for you. Not for him. You don’t tell him, you don’t give him the password, ya get me? This is for you and Daisy. Gonna deposit money there every pay, and then you can find someplace else ta go. Ya gotta get away,” Eggsy says earnestly as they return to the living room.

“Who’s going away?” They both freeze as Dean smiles at them from the kitchen. “Thought you went away, Muggsy, yet here ya are.” 

“Dean, Eggsy was just leavin’,” Michelle insists.

“Oh, I don’t think so, not yet. Think me an’ Muggsy need to have a little chat about what happened the night he left.”

“I don’t gotta say shit ta you. I’m leaving.” He kisses his mother’s cheek and heads for the door. A fist collides with his face and makes him see stars, although he’s able to shake it off. He gives Dean a lovely shot to the stomach and is rewarded with the back of Dean’s hand across his face. Eggsy puts his hand up and feels blood; Dean’s wearing some sort of ring. “Get outta my fuckin’ way, old man.” Eggsy grabs the closest towel and presses it to his cheek. 

“Eggsy! Dean, please, don’t!” Michelle begs.

“I’ll show you old man,” Dean growls, lunging at Eggsy. He slides out of the way and heads out the door before Dean can catch him. He easily makes his way out onto the road before Dean even gets out the front door, Dean roaring obscenities from the front of the flat. 

Eggsy walks until he can catch a cab to the tailor shop. He texts Richard and asks him to bring his bag back to HQ, and then uses his thumbprint to get into the closed shop. Once he’s on the bullet train he leans back against the seat and closes his eyes. He knew a trip to the city was a bad idea.


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

Merlin spends most of Saturday running a mission for Kay, who seems unable to keep from getting lost no matter what city or country he’s in. “Really, Kay…I sent ye the map of this neighborhood a week ago.”

“I know, Merlin. I’m sorry,” Kay says regretfully. “You know I have no internal compass.”

“I am aware,” Merlin grumbles. “Do ye think ye can find the rendezvous point now?”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome.” 

Merlin throws his earpiece across the desk and groans with frustration. He then stands, stretches, and heads down to the lair of the other handlers. “Merlin, sir.” They all jump to their feet.

“At ease, everyone, ye know that ridiculousness is nae necessary,” he growls, although they do it every time no matter what he says. “I am going home for the next day or two. Matthew, ye are in charge while I’m gone.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Please message me to let me know Kay arrived home in one piece. I still dinnae trust him to make it to the rendezvous, even though he was only two blocks away when we spoke last.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Have a good day, everyone.”

He makes a mental list of everything he has to do as he heads for the train. He’s sure his refrigerator is full of rotten food and his clothing could practically walk on its own. All right, then. Shopping, then laundry…after a nap. He’s practically asleep as he walks. Harry always makes sure he goes home to rest, but Harry’s been doing a fair bit of resting on his own in Medical. Perhaps he’ll go out for a pint while the laundry turns about in the machine, Merlin thinks. He absolutely does not think about Eggsy Unwin and where he and Richard might be gadding about.

He has one foot on the bullet train when his glasses ping. “By all that’s holy, Kay, if you’re telling me ye haven’t made to the rendezvous, it would be wise for ye not to come home at all!”

“I’ll make sure to pass along the message.”

Merlin actually stumbles backwards and lands on his arse on the floor outside the train. “Harry!”

“Yes, Hamish. Good afternoon. Perhaps you would care to explain to me why I look like a Neanderthal?”

“Mouthy prick.” Merlin terminates the call and practically runs back to Medical.

 

Merlin glares at the nurse standing in front of the door. “Let me in.”

“I’m sorry, Merlin, but doctor’s orders. They are examining Galahad now and…”

“He called me. He’s fine. I’m his next of kin.”

“We realize that, and he gave us quite a hard time until we allowed him brief use of his glasses. He’s been asleep for…”

“I know how long he’s been asleep!” Merlin all but shouts. The woman stares up at him. “I do beg your pardon.”

“I realize you are concerned, but permit the doctors to do their exam and then you will be allowed in.”

“Yes, ma’am. I apologize.” Merlin does feel bad. The woman’s just doing her job.

She smiles and pats him on the arm. “It won’t be long now. I’ll let him know you’re out here, and perhaps he’ll cooperate a bit more.”

Merlin snorts. “That will be the day.” Harry Hart is not the best patient.

Almost twenty minutes later the doctors file out followed by three nurses. The woman nods and holds the door for Merlin, who takes a deep breath and casually strides in. Harry is sitting up in bed wearing his red dressing gown, hair long and curling about his ears and neck. His bearded face glares up at Merlin. “You let me get like this? I thought you were my friend!”

“Excuse me, Harry, for worrying more about the state of your mind than your face!” Merlin retorts. “It’s not like I particularly enjoyed looking at it EVERY DAY while I sat by your bedside and worried about ye.”

“There is no way you’d be here EVERY day.”

“Shall I bring up the video feed?”

“Not necessary,” Harry says in a clipped tone. Merlin practically falls onto the chair by the bed. “I am sorry,” Harry adds in a quiet voice. “You know I would never intentionally make you worry like this.”

“I know.” Merlin briefly squeezes Harry’s hand. “I am glad you’re all right.” Harry squeezes back. “I’ll look at the report anyway, but what did they say?”

“No immediate signs of brain damage.”

“So you’ve improved, then.” Harry makes a face. “Well, at least I can honestly say this wasn’t your fault for once. When ye exploded Arnold’s…”

“But I didn’t,” Harry protests immediately. “Didn’t you see, Hamish? I did nothing to the man. Well, I grabbed his ear and slapped his face and that was it. He started writhing in pain and then…his head…” Harry shudders.

“We could only see his head, of course, but when ye did that…I was certain…”

“No. I have no clue what happened. Perhaps if we…”

“Nae, Harry.” Merlin is as interested in discussing this as Harry is, but he’s just awakened from a coma. “Rest, dear friend.”

“But Hamish…”

“Harry.” Merlin squeezes his hand again. “We can discuss this later. I’m not going anywhere. Let’s talk of something else until ye fall asleep.”

“How is Max doing?”

“Quite well, actually. I’m beginning to think the final three may be Max, Roxy, and Charlie.” Merlin actually smiles. “One thing that impresses me about Max and Roxy is their eagerness to learn. They have both sought out additional help in areas where they are weakest. Charlie, of course, thinks he has no weak points.” Merlin rolls his eyes.

“Additional help? I didn’t realize we offered tutoring to the recruits.”

Merlin rolls his eyes again. “We don’t, of course. They both went to Eggsy of their own volition and…”

“Eggsy? Eggsy Unwin?”

“Yes. Roxy has been visiting him for driving lessons…apparently she rarely gets behind the wheel in civilian life. And Max has had considerable difficulty with the obstacle course, so Eggsy’s been giving him a bit of an education in parkour.”

“Well well. Isn’t that interesting.” Harry studies him thoughtfully. “Quite the addition to Kingsman, isn’t he?”

“He’s fit in well.”

“You’re quite proud.”

“Of course I am. Any time I can assist Kingsman in…”

“Oh, bollocks. You’re proud of HIM. Of the way he’s fitting in.” Harry tilts his head. “I do believe you quite fancy him.”

“I do believe ye have quite the traumatic brain injury,” Merlin says with a sigh. “I’m going to ask the doctor for a sedative.”

“You’ll do no such thing.” Harry gives him a lazy grin. “I’ll get you to admit it sooner or later.”

“Whatever.” Merlin sits back and crosses his arms over his chest. Harry smiles politely and begins to talk of something else until he slowly falls asleep.

 

When Eggsy finally arrives at HQ the cut on his cheek is still steadily dripping blood. He sighs and heads for Medical, not wanting to bother anyone but realizing he needs a professional’s help. He heads to the nurse’s station by the door.

“May I help you?”

“Yes, ma’am, I’m sorry to bother ya, but I was…I was wondering if maybe someone could, uh…” He motions to his face. “Won’t stop bleeding.”

“Well, it does look rather deep. I’m Nurse Madden. May I ask your name?”

“Oh, sorry, ma’am. Eggsy…Eggsy Unwin. I work in the garage under Tor?”

“All right. If you could place your thumb here?” She holds up a tablet and he pushes his thumb on the screen. Eggsy watches as his information fills the tablet. “Well, now we know.”

“Do you get a lot of blokes off the street, then?” Eggsy smiles and winces as the cut widens.

“None of that, young man, or we’ll have a harder time stitching it up,” she tuts as he pushes the towel against his face again. “What I meant was now we know your medical background, allergies, that sort of thing. Follow me.” She leads him down a corridor to a tiny exam room, not unlike any other doctor’s office. “I’ll send Tim in to stitch you up, he’s good with that sort of thing. I hope the night out was worth it.”

“What? Oh.” Eggsy realizes that’s exactly what it looks like. It’s late at night and here he is in nice clothing with bruises and a cut on his face. “Not quite.”

“He’ll be in shortly.”

The nurse leaves and Eggsy lays back on the exam table. It’s surprisingly comfortable with a pillow that’s an actual soft pillow instead of what normally fits the bill in a regular doctor’s office. He turns his clean side to the pillow and dozes off until someone enters the room.

“Oh. Sorry.” Eggsy yawns and sits up.

“Not a problem. I’ve napped in these rooms more than once,” the man says with a grin. “I’m Tim, I’ll get you all stitched up.”

“Appreciate it.”

“Mind telling me what happened?” Tim asks as he pulls on gloves and prepares his instruments.

“My…my, uh, stepdad. Stopped at home and he weren’t real glad to see me.”

“Sorry to hear it,” Tim says simply. “Just wanted to know if I might find anything odd in the cut.”

“Guess he had on a ring? Never wore one before, wasn’t expecting this.” Eggsy frowns.

“Stop with the faces,” Tim teases. “You’ll make it worse. I’m going to clean it out first…it may sting.”

“Got it.” Eggsy clenches his hands into fists as the antiseptic flows over the cut. He growls a bit as Tim dabs at it.

“That’s a good boy,” Tim says with a wink. “Keep still, now.”

“Do I get a lolly at the end?”

“If you’re very good.” 

Eggsy sits as still as possible as Tim quickly stitches the cut. “Wow…that was quick,” he says when Tim moves away. 

“I’m good at what I do.” Tim goes to the drawer and gets something out. “As promised.”

Eggsy grins and takes the red lolly. “Thanks, mate.”

“It’s late…you can just sleep here if you’d like, leave when you’re ready. We don’t get much business at our end overnight…agents usually go into critical care on the other side.”

Eggsy looks at the door and thinks about the walk to his room. “Cheers…might catch a few winks…had a rough night.”

“Blankets in that cupboard,” Tim says, pointing across the room. “Sweet dreams.”

“Thanks again.” Eggsy gets a blanket, toes off his shoes and removes his jeans. He climbs onto the table, snuggles under the blanket and is asleep almost immediately.

 

Eggsy sleeps until eight, the growling of his stomach pushing him toward wakefulness. He gets up and stretches, wincing a bit as he touches his face. Dean definitely knows how to throw a punch. He washes up as best he can at the sink in the corner before dressing and heading out of the exam room.

He signs out at the front desk, a different nurse checking him out and giving him directions on the care of his cut. He’s to come back for stitch removal, but he internally rolls his eyes. He’s had a LOT of stitches in his time and normally just removes them on his own.

Eggsy thanks the nurse and leaves the desk, scrolling through his phone as he walks. He’s surprised to read about a press release from Richmond Valentine and even more surprised to see that Valentine has offered free internet and mobile phone usage to everyone. Eggsy stops walking and listens to the announcement. Free internet…free wireless…with the addition of a simple sim card. He makes a mental note to give his mum a call. She should get in on this as quickly as possible. One small step toward independence.

As he heads out the door he thinks of what Tim said about critical care. He should check in on Harry. Not like a bloke can get a lot of visitors at Kingsman. He turns down the hall and asks the nurse for Harry’s room. As he approaches and peeks in the window he’s shocked to see Harry up and about, patting at his face as he looks in a mirror. He enters the room without knocking, a cheerful smile on his face.

“Ever heard of knocking?” Harry asks without turning around.

“Only when I’m casing a place to rob,” Eggsy says cheekily. “Glad to see you up and about, Harry.”

“Yes, well, I decided I’d slept long enough.” Harry smiles at him as he turns from the mirror. “Nice to see you again, my boy. Merlin tells me you’re getting along quite well here at Kingsman.”

“Yeah, not doing too bad,” Eggsy says almost shyly. Seeing Harry like this, in a red dressing gown and pajamas, almost makes him forget Harry’s a lethal assassin, an international spy. There’s something about the way he carries himself, however, that makes Eggsy a bit envious. He could never be a man like that.

“Glad to hear it. We can always use another young person with a good head on their shoulders,” Harry says. “Although it looks like someone tried to knock that head off your shoulders.” He focuses on the cut.

“Oh. Yeah. Had a bit of a run-in last night in the city.”

“I hope the other fellow looks worse.”

“Probably not. I ran,” Eggsy says shamefully.

“There’s nothing wrong with retreat, my boy,” Harry says, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Sometimes it’s the only option.” Someone knocks and Harry points at the door. Eggsy rolls his eyes. “Come in.”

The door opens, Merlin enters, and Eggsy desperately wishes the ground would swallow him whole. He’s in a wrinkled shirt, jeans, and has bruises and cuts on his face. Lovely. Not exactly how he wants to look in front of the secret head of Kingsman. “Ah,” Merlin says, eyes running over Eggsy. “Eggsy.” He doesn’t exactly sound happy to see him. “I need to have a private conversation…you’re dismissed.”

Eggsy turns to go but Harry says, “Nonsense. Let him observe. He might learn a thing or two.”

Merlin stares at Eggsy again and Eggsy opens his mouth to protest, to say it’s fine, he’ll leave. “As you wish. Take a look at this.” Merlin taps at his tablet and an image of a man’s head appears on the wall screen. Harry’s voice is tiny in the background as a small light appears on the man’s head before his brain actually explodes from his skull in a cloud of color. 

“Fucking HELL!” Eggsy gasps. “That is RANK, Harry. You blew up his head? It’s a bit much, innit?”

“Actually, the explosion was caused by an implant in his neck,” Merlin informs them. “Here. Under the scar.” He focuses the screen on the scar.

“Did my hardware pick up the signal that triggered it?” Harry asks. 

“Fortunately, yes. Unfortunately the IP address is registered to the Valentine Corporation.” Eggsy knows he shouldn’t be surprised that Merlin is able to trace it, but it’s still pretty incredible. 

“Well, that’s not much of a lead. He has millions of employees world-wide,” Harry grumbles.

“That Richmond Valentine is a genius,” Eggsy says eagerly. They both turn to look at him. “Did you not see his announcement today?”

“No,” Merlin says slowly as they both stare at him. Eggsy gives them a grin and snags Merlin’s clipboard. Merlin looks annoyed but Eggsy ignores him, tapping at the clipboard and looking at the screen. They look on in silence as Richmond makes his exciting announcement. They don’t look as impressed as Eggsy is, however. Merlin steals his tablet back and continues to give Eggsy exasperated looks. Harry takes the tablet next and Merlin looks frustrated. 

Harry zooms in on the neck of the woman on the screen. “Valentine’s assistant has the same scar. It looks like Mr. Valentine and I should have a tete-a-tete.” 

“He’s having a gala dinner next week,” Merlin muses. “I’ll get ye an invitation.” Eggsy stares at him. For the first time he’s really seeing Kingsman and its resources in action. “You need to be careful, though. Since you’ve been out hundreds of VIPs have gone missing. No ransom notes…exactly like Professor Arnold.” 

“Then I suggest you make my alias someone worth kidnapping,” Harry says to Merlin.

Eggsy quickly realizes this entire discussion is probably none of his business. “Well, I’ll just get moving, then. Glad to see you up and about, Harry. Good luck on your…mission.” He gives Harry a smile. “Merlin, sir.” He nods at Merlin and leaves the room.

He’s almost down the hall when he hears footsteps behind him. “Eggsy.” Eggsy slowly turns to see Merlin.

“I hope it was all right for me ta stop in and see Harry. Didn’t know he was awake,” Eggsy says nervously. He wonders if there are rules regarding fraternizing with agents, even platonically.

“That’s fine, lad, although I was…I was wondering what happened.” Merlin reaches out as if he wants to touch Eggsy’s face and stops himself.

“Oh, yeah. Slept here last night, didn’t I?” Merlin looks alarmed. “Only cuz it was late and Tim offered. Bed was real comfy. Had…I…I ran into Dean,” he confides. “Stopped by ta see Mum and Daisy, just for a mo…and he came home. Wasn’t too pleased ta see me. Let me know it.”

“I’m sorry,” Merlin says softly.

Eggsy shrugs. “Had worse,” he says truthfully. “Was on my way out this morning, though I’d visit Harry.”

“Kind of you,” Merlin remarks. “Did you…I thought you were with Richard in the city.”

“I was.” Eggsy grins. “Found a new friend, didn’t he? Was all good, though…figured I’d stop home and see my girls. Just didn’t plan on the night ending quite like this.”

“Well, I hope you had a nice time all the same,” Merlin says formally.

“I did, thanks. Well, uh, I better be getting back to my room. Richard has my gear, wanna be there for him to drop it off.” Eggsy pauses. “Ya really were able to use Harry’s stuff ta track Valentine?”

“Aye. It’s a bit technical, I won’t bore ye.”

“That is fucking spectacular,” Eggsy breathes. “I mean, I know you walked on water and all…didn’t realize you knew how to find and guide the water as well.”

“I am a man of many talents, lad,” Merlin says serenely, but ruins the look with a wink.

“I think I’m figuring that out,” Eggsy says, and suddenly blushes. He’s flirting with Merlin. “Well, uh, have a good day.”

“You as well, Eggsy. Get some rest.”

 

Merlin slowly heads back to Harry’s room, typing on his clipboard as he goes. He tells his software to find out everything it can about Dean Anthony Baker.


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

“Eggsy,” Tor calls and Eggsy slides out from under a car. “I need you to come to the hangar with me.”

“Sure.” Eggsy gets up and washes his hands, running a flannel over his face as well. “Should I change or anything?” He looks down at his dirty trousers and shirt.

“No, it’s fine. We’re not going to a meeting of the Table or anything. We’ll be back,” Tor calls to the other mechanics.

“Everything all right?” Eggsy briefly thinks of Harry. It’s been a few weeks since their meeting in Medical and he’s often wondered about Harry’s proposed “tete-a-tete” with Richmond Valentine. He can imagine any gala thrown by the tech giant would be amazing. 

“Yes.” Tor says nothing more until they’re actually inside HQ heading for the hangar. “Tomorrow the recruits jump out of the plane. Merlin always asks me to look over all the parachutes, make sure everything’s in order.” Eggsy nods and Tor actually stops walking. “You’re not surprised.”

“That they’re jumpin’ outta planes? No. Merlin mentioned to me the first day.”

“I see.” Tor continues walking.

“If you don’t mind me asking, sir, why does he have you do it?”

“He likes another set of eyes looking things over for safety’s sake. He trusts everyone who works on the planes, don’t get me wrong…but I’ve been with Kingsman a long time, and he knows my attention to detail is almost as severe as his own.”

“Got it.”

“I just thought you might be interested in seeing how it all goes down.”

“I would.” Eggsy blushes a bit. He’s noticed that Tor seems to involve him in jobs that are a little more complicated than what the other mechanics normally do. 

They enter the hangar and head for the plane. Tor introduces him to a few of the hangar employees but Eggsy barely registers their names. He’s never been this close to an airplane before. He knew they were big, but this is incredible. “Eggsy,” Tor says, and Eggsy can tell that he’s been called more than once.

“Yes, sir?”

“Follow me.” Tor goes onto the plane and Eggsy follows at his heels. Tor starts inspecting the six parachutes, explaining each part of the equipment and even putting one on Eggsy’s back. Eggsy’s amazed at the weight of it. He knows there’s a lot of parachute in the pack, but it’s surprisingly light for something that’s going to save a life. He walks to the back of the plane and looks out, imagining being up thousands of feet in the air. “Any questions, Unwin?”

“Just one, sir…what did it feel like?”

“The scariest thing I’ve ever done…and the most incredible.” Tor gives him a wink. “Get these all stowed away and I’ll sign off for Merlin.”

 

Merlin stands in front of the group of six recruits, trying to keep his face completely blank. In all honesty he’s quite shocked. He’d expected his final group to be completely different. “Rufus, Digby…dismissed. Max…” He swallows a sigh. “Ye were all over the place…far too noticeable.” Max nods miserably. “The three of you pack your things. Return your dogs to the kennels on your way out.”

“Yes, sir.” Rufus and Digby give him a dirty look before walking away.

“Philip…Roxy…Charlie, congratulations. Please go to the dorms and wait for me.” They nod and walk away. “Max…if you could stay back a moment,” Merlin calls. Max slowly turns around and waits for Merlin to catch up. “I’m sorry, lad,” Merlin says honestly. “Ye have done a very good job.”

“But not good enough,” Max says regretfully. “I panicked…never been a big fan of heights. Tell Uncle Harry I’m sorry.”

“Ye can tell him yourself.” Max gives him a questioning look. “How many languages do ye speak?”

“Four fluently.”

“I dinnae ask how many ye speak fluently.”

Max blushes. “Spanish, French, German and Italian fluently. I can get by in Polish, Russian and Portuguese, and have studied Mandarin and Japanese.” Merlin smiles and he blushes deeper. “Hobby of mine, you could say.”

“I would like to offer ye a position on staff,” Merlin says and Max’s mouth drops open. “We could use your talents. It’s up to you, we willnae force ye.”

“I would love to stay on at Kingsman. I suppose I’ve always known deep down that I wasn’t meant to be an agent, but…thank you, Merlin. Thank you very much, sir.”

“Harry is in his office, if ye would like to speak with him. He can take you down to Uther and see about getting you situated on site.”

“Thank you!” Max absolutely beams at him.

Max turns and heads for HQ. Merlin taps his glasses. “Harry, there is someone coming to see ye.”

 

Eggsy returns to the garage after his visit to the hangar. He finishes his work but his mind’s not in it. He wonders briefly what it would be like to jump out of a plane, drive away from gunshots, go to galas pretending to be someone else. The life of an agent sounds thrilling…yet dangerous. He hates the idea of leaving his mum alone with no one to look after her. He’s created quite the nest egg in the new bank account, and so far she hasn’t touched it. He wants her out of that flat, but he cannot force her.

The more he thinks about his mum and Daisy and Dean, the more irritated he gets. He finishes up his shift and returns to his room to clean up. He changes into workout clothes and heads for the fitness center.

“Hello, Eggsy,” the trainer says.

“Hey, George,” Eggsy says with a sigh.

“Want me to get you ready to go up?” George looks up at the rings.

“Nah, not today. Wanna blow off some steam.” He looks at the boxing ring. “Do…do ya think you could teach me some things?”

“What kind of things?”

“Like what to do if you’re attacked. How to do the most damage with the least amount of effort.”

“Sounds like you want me to train you like an agent,” George says with a grin. Eggsy shrugs. “We can, if you’d like. Merlin’s given the all-clear for you to do whatever you want in here.”

“Wot?”

“Yes. We get a file on every employee and what they can and can’t do when it comes to exercise and such. We get a lot of people who THINK they’re able to run a mile, but who can barely turn on the treadmill, if you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“Your file says you’re pretty much qualified to do anything.”

“Wow.” Eggsy blushes at the idea of Merlin knowing that much about what he’s capable of. “So you can teach me?”

“Sure. Got nothing else going on right now, and it will be nice to spar with someone who knows what he’s doing.” 

 

Merlin goes to the dorm and gives the final three their next challenge…seducing a very beautiful young lady they think is an aristocrat. She is, but she also performs random duties for Kingsman when requested. He sends messages to each of the mentors and then goes to Harry’s office. He finds him brooding behind his desk, as expected. “Hello, Harry.”

“I just don’t understand. Are you SURE he was picked up…”

“Aye, Harry. The boy even admits it. He’s not good enough. Not good enough to be an agent, anyway. He seemed very excited to come on as a support employee, and he’s something the Linguistics Department desperately needs.”

“Oh, I suppose you’re right.” Harry sighs. “At least we didn’t lose him along the way, like my last recruit.”

“Stop beating yourself up about Lee Unwin, Harry,” Merlin snaps. “But speaking of the Unwins…” Merlin taps at his clipboard, searching for the last place Eggsy’s signed in. The gymnasium. Easy enough.

“Stalking your boy again?” Harry asks innocently.

Merlin closes his eyes and counts to ten. “I am nae stalking anyone, and he is nae my boy. I need to speak with him.”

“Yes, yes, of course…” Harry nods politely.

“Will you just say whatever rubbish you’re thinking?”

“It’s been so long since you’ve had sex that I bet they’ve changed it.” Harry leans forward. “There is nothing wrong with you taking a fancy to the boy.”

“Ye know nothing of my sex life,” Merlin says, although Harry’s probably right. “And I absolutely would never take a fancy to another employee.”

“Lie. You took a fancy to me once.”

“I was drunk.”

“You were enamored.”

“I would never take a fancy to someone half my age.”

“Also a lie,” Harry says cheerfully. “I remember when…”

“Ye remember nothing,” Merlin growls. He heads for the door. “I have no clue why I continue to talk to ye.”

“Because I know the names of every skeleton in your closet.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Merlin storms out of the office, tapping the side of his glasses as he goes.

 

“Good…good…with the knee. Excellent,” George says. The phone on the wall rings and Eggsy puts his hands down. “Take a breather.”

Eggsy collapses onto the floor of the ring as George goes to answer the phone. He’s not going to be able to lift his arms the next day, but he’s learning a lot. He’s also burning a lot of his rage. He needs to do this more often, get the chip off his shoulder. He just keeps imagining George is Dean Baker and things come quite easily.

“Everything all right?” He asks as George returns to the ring but doesn’t get in.

“Yes. That was Merlin. He’s asking you to come to his office.”

“Merlin’s office?”

“Yes. I told him we’ve worked up quite a sweat so he’s asked that you see him after you shower and change.”

“All right.” He stands up. “Thanks again, mate.”

“Any time. I’ve enjoyed our lesson here.”

Eggsy goes back to his room and quickly cleans up. He pulls on a pair of jeans and a vest, figuring it’s nothing that requires his work uniform or dressing up. As he jogs up to the main building he realizes he’s not quite sure where Merlin’s office IS. He does remember where R & D is, however, and decides to stop there first. He doesn’t have credentials to go in, but finally someone sees him hovering outside the door and pokes his head out. “So sorry to bother you,” Eggsy says bashfully, always shy around people he thinks are smarter than he. “Merlin’s asked for me to come to his office, and I have no clue where it is.”

“His main office is third floor southwest corner, all the way at the end,” the man says. “Go up these stairs here to the third floor, opposite end of the hall.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy says.

He runs up the steps, slowing his stride as he walks down the hall. No need to arrive at Merlin’s office panting for breath and looking like an idiot. He stops in front of a closed door and knocks. “Enter,” a familiar voice says.

Eggsy slowly opens the door. “Uh, Eggsy Unwin, sir. George said you asked for me?”

“I did. Thank you for coming so quickly.” Merlin smiles at him from behind the desk and yet again Eggsy is shocked at how handsome he is when he smiles. “Have a seat.”

Eggsy slides into a chair. “Thank you.”

“Everything going all right? George said the two of ye were really going at it in the ring.”

“Yeah. Needed to blow off some steam, asked him to teach me a few things.”

“Excellent.” Merlin looks pleased. “Everyone can afford to learn something new.”

“Twas interesting. Needless to say I learned how to fight on the street. He teaches things a bit different, but definitely useful.”

“Good.” Merlin reaches under his desk for a moment and then sits up. “I have something for you, if you wish to take it.”

“All right,” Eggsy says slowly. He tries to read the man’s face but it’s as blank as unpainted canvas. 

“As ye know, we had the parachute test today.”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you for helping Tor prepare, by the way.”

Eggsy blinks. “Oh, well, course. You’re welcome. Was really interesting.”

“Good. As ye know, we started the test with six candidates. Only three made it through.”

“Is everyone all right?” Eggsy gasps, horrified.

“Oh, yes, yes. Everyone survived, but three did not pass the test.”

“Oh,” Eggsy says, relieved. “Did…did Roxy…”

“She is one of the final three,” Merlin confides, and Eggsy is thrilled. “Along with Philip and Charlie.”

“Charlie?” Eggsy cannot help but wrinkle his nose in disgust. He sees a brief spark of amusement in Merlin’s eyes before his expression goes neutral. “Wait…and Philip?”

“Aye.”

“Oh.” Eggsy sobers for a moment, thinking of Max and the others. “That’s a shame…some good blokes in there.”

“Aye,” Merlin says again. “We’ve asked Max to stay on with the staff…he’s fluent in many languages and will be a great deal of help in our Linguistics Department.”

“That’s aces! He’s a nice bloke, friendly and smart.”

“Aye. He’s eager to stay on and work with us, however, he will be very focused on learning his new job, and he will have little time for anything else.” Eggsy waits. “So…I was wondering, perhaps, if you would care to take on one of his other duties.”

“Sure…anything ta help Kingsman.”

“I figured you’d say that.” Merlin reaches under his desk again but this time he comes out with something in his hands.

“JB!” Eggsy almost shouts, jumping to his feet. The dog yips and wriggles. Merlin lets him loose and he scampers across the desk and almost flies into Eggsy’s arms. “JB, hello, bruv. Hello there!” Eggsy laughs as the pug gives him a face bath. He glances over at Merlin. 

“I spoke with Tor and he doesn’t mind you bringing him down to the garage during the day.”

Eggsy’s head spins and he has to sit back down. JB barks and turns in circles on his lap. “You’re giving me a dog. You’re giving me JB?”

“Well, yes. But only if you want him.” Merlin looks a bit confused. “If you don’t…”

“I do. Fuck, I do.” Eggsy inwardly curses himself as tears fill his eyes. He brings JB up to his face and tries to contain himself. “More than anything. I’ve always…always wanted a dog.”

“Well now you have one.” Merlin looks uncomfortable and Eggsy can’t blame him.

“Thanks…thanks, Merlin. Thank you so much. I’ll take real good care of him.”

“I’m sure you will. Stop by the kennel…Richard and Brian have his things.”

Eggsy stands up again. “I owe you one, Merlin.”

“I assure you we normally try to place dogs on staff.”

“Don’t matter…thank you.” Eggsy darts from the room as the tears start, JB happily licking them away as Eggsy leaves.


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

“Well.” Merlin leans back in his chair and taps his pen on the arm. “I really dinnae know what to think about this, Harry. Valentine’s not done anything wrong, not that we can prove.”

“But this whole free sim card thing…you know the old saying about if something seems too good to be true.” Harry wanders over to look out Merlin’s office window.

“It probably is,” Merlin finishes for him. He gets up and goes to stand beside Harry. “Lovely day,” he observes as he looks out the window. Eggsy Unwin comes jogging up the path with his dog on a leash by his side. The dog sits down and refuses to budge and Eggsy is forced to jog back and retrieve him. He tugs at the leash but the dog is apparently adamant. Eggsy laughs and picks him up, kissing him and holding him in the air to talk to him. He puts him down, jogs a few paces, and the dog sits down again. Merlin can’t help but smile.

“Yes, it looks quite nice out,” Harry says. Merlin glances over to see an amused look on his friend’s face.

“Oh, for God’s sake, Harry, stop.”

“Stop what?” Harry asks innocently. “You said it looks lovely out there, I agreed with you.”

“Ye never agree with me.” Merlin returns to his seat. 

Harry goes to refill his cup of tea. “I have a proposition for you.”

“No, Harry, for the hundredth time, I will nae sleep with ye,” Merlin says calmly, rereading his notes on Richmond Valentine yet again. 

“Oh, you wound me.” Harry sits back down and stirs his tea. “All my fantasies, ruined.”

Merlin rolls his eyes. “If we could just find out what’s on those sim cards,” he murmurs to himself.

“My candidate did not make it any further than the parachute jump.”

Merlin slowly looks up. “Aye, Harry, I was there.”

“There’s no need to get snarky,” Harry snaps. “Therefore I did not get twenty-four hours with him, and I did not get to have his suit made.”

“True, although now that he will be on staff, ye can see your nephew whenever ye like.” Merlin taps a few buttons on his computer. “Perhaps Valentine’s overseas holdings could give us a clue…”

“I would like to do it for Eggsy.”

Merlin chokes on his own saliva. “Ye would like to do WHAT with Eggsy?” Images of Harry and Eggsy comfortable and close in Harry’s house for twenty-four hours flood Merlin’s brain. Harry can be quite charming when he wants to be, and he has the best seduction record in Kingsman history. “He has to work. He cannae possibly spend the night with ye. Spend the night at your house,” he quickly corrects.

“I don’t want him to spend the night, although I’m sure the two of us would have a lovely time. We’re quite different but I’m certain we could find…common interests.” Harry winks at Merlin. Merlin’s fingers press much harder on his keyboard. “I thought I might take him to get a suit at the shop.”

“Oh.” Relief washes over Merlin in a way that makes him quite uncomfortable. Since when does he care who Harry spends time with? “Well, that is quite thoughtful of you, Harry.”

“It happens on occasion,” Harry points out. “You know I feel we owe that boy a great deal. You’ve given him a job, a new lease on life, and that is important. But if I can do a few small favors for him, little things…I’d like to do it.”

“Of course. Not that ye need my permission.”

“Well, actually, I think I do. I’ll be speaking with Tor about this, since I will have to remove Eggsy from HQ for the better part of a day. If I say I cleared it through you I believe it looks better.”

“You actually thinking ahead? I’m shocked.” 

Harry ignores him. “I know he probably will never have a need for a bulletproof suit, but every young man should have a nice suit for important occasions.”

“Oh, yes, how could he live without it?” Merlin says dryly.

“I shall speak with Tor today,” Harry says decidedly. He stands up. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

“When I learn something about Valentine, I’ll let ye know,” Merlin says. Harry nods and leaves the office.

 

“Watch.” Eggsy points at his dog. “JB, sit.” JB happily plops down, panting with joy. “See?” Eggsy is bursting with pride.

“Max probably taught him that,” Richard says in a bored tone. 

“Max did NOT teach him that. He could barely get him to walk on the leash,” Eggsy says, although he’s not sure how true that actually is. “JB loves me, dontcha, JB? You love Daddy,” Eggsy coos, picking him up and kissing him.

“Eggsy, ye realize dogs are my job, right? I can think of better things to do with my afternoon than watch ye slobber all over your dog.” 

“You mean like actual work?” Brian asks as he walks out into the dog yard. “Hello, Eggsy.”

“Hey, Brian. Listen, if I’m keeping Richard from something…don’t wanna get him in trouble,” Eggsy says immediately. “I can go.”

“Nah, I’m just kidding. Quiet around here lately with the recruits gone. You can go, Richard, if you want…almost half-six.”

“Thanks, Brian,” Richard says. “Wanna get dinner?” He asks Eggsy.

“I want pizza,” Eggsy sighs. “Food here is aces, but I miss good pizza.”

“We could go into the city on Friday,” Richard suggests. “Just for the night, come back after dinner.”

“Yeah, cuz the last visit to the city ended so well for me,” Eggsy mutters in JB’s ear. “You should go get it Saturday and bring it back. Ya owe me for letting you use the room that night.”

“I already apologized for that, and ye bloody offered!”

“The sacrifices I make for a friend, and he can’t even give me fucking pizza, JB,” Eggsy says sorrowfully.

“Fuck off,” Richard snaps, and Eggsy laughs.

“Yeah, let’s head up for dinner. I’m starving.” He clips JB’s leash on and they leave the kennel.

They’re deep in conversation about pizza toppings when Eggsy hears someone calling his name. He’s surprised to see Harry coming down the path toward them. “There you are. I’ve been looking for you.” He bends down to pet JB. “Hello there, little fellow.”

“You have? Everything all right, sir?” Eggsy asks respectfully.

“Oh, yes, everything’s fine. Good afternoon, Richard.”

“Galahad, sir,” Richard says. He looks between them. “I’ll meet ye at the dining hall, Eggsy.” He hurries on ahead.

“I won’t keep you long,” Harry says.

“Oh, it’s fine, just going to eat, can wait.”

“I don’t mean to be so secretive, but since this is something not normally offered to support staff, I didn’t want to say anything in front of Richard.”

“All right.” Eggsy frowns.

“I’d like to take you into the shop tomorrow.”

“The tailor shop?” Harry nods. “Well, okay, been there lots of times, but is there something ya need me to help you with?”

“No, this is a gift for you.”

“A gift for me?” Eggsy stares at him in confusion.

“When a recruit makes it to the final three, we offer them a Kingsman suit.”

“A bulletproof suit.”

“Yes. As you know, my nephew didn’t make it to the final three.”

“Yeah. Real sorry about that, too, Harry. He’s a good bloke, smart and all.”

“Thank you, although I think he’s found a much better fit in linguistics. I know he has a fine wardrobe, courtesy of his parents, so he will not be needing a bespoke suit. I thought you might like one instead.”

“Me?” Eggsy gasps. “A…a Kingsman suit? A bespoke suit?”

“Yes. A suit made just for you, something you could wear on any formal occasion. It just will happen to be bulletproof.” Harry winks at him.

“I don’t…why?” Eggsy blurts out before he can stop himself.

“To be honest…” Harry sighs. “I still feel a bit guilty about everything that happened with your father. I know it is water under the bridge, and I know it’s not something you hold against me. Merlin has given you the opportunity here, and from what I can see, you’re making the best of that opportunity. I’ve heard nothing but good things about you.” Eggsy turns red. “I cannot do much for you here at Kingsman, but if I can give you a little something here and there, I’d like to.” Eggsy opens his mouth to protest. “Please, Eggsy, let me do this.” Harry’s voice is kind and his eyes are warm.

“All right,” Eggsy whispers. “Be nice to have a fancy suit like yours.”

“Meet me at the train tomorrow morning at half-nine. I’ve already spoken to Merlin and Tor, and they’ve given me approval to steal you away for the day.”

“I’ll be there,” Eggsy promises. “Thank you, Harry.” They reach HQ and go their separate ways.

Eggsy is still stunned as he enters the dining hall and it must show on his face. “Are ye all right, Eggsy?” Richard asks when he reaches the table.

“Yeah, fine,” Eggsy says faintly. “Be right back.” He goes up and orders a sandwich and soup before returning to the table.

“Are ye sure?” Richard says. Even JB whimpers at Eggsy’s feet.

“Well…” Eggsy pauses for a moment. Richard’s his best mate now, and he hates keeping a secret from him. “I don’t want you getting upset.”

“The only thing ye could say to upset me is that I’m fired and you’re getting my job.”

“I would NEVER do that to you!” Eggsy gasps.

“Exactly. So just tell me.”

“Ya know how I told you my dad died as a recruit?”

“Yes.”

“Well…Merlin and Harry…Galahad…was with him when it happened. He sorta saved their lives.” Eggsy has never told Richard this part of the story, not wanting to brag about his father. 

“Jesus.”

“Yeah…so they both sorta feel guilty. Reason I came to Kingsman, really. Merlin wanted to help me, so he got me in the door here. Galahad can’t do much, but I guess he wants to give me something nice, and since his nephew isn’t gonna be an agent…he’s giving me a Kingsman suit.”

“Wow. Those suits are nice…and expensive.”

“Yeah, which is why I’d never have one.” Eggsy smiles his thanks at Evelyn as she brings him his food. “They don’t normally give them to staff, and I didn’t…I didn’t want you to think they was treating me special.”

“I dinnae care what Galahad gives ye, Eggsy. If he wants to do something nice for ye, that’s his choice. And as far as Merlin goes…” Richard stops talking and shakes his head, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eggsy demands.

“Nothing…except ye know he pays more attention to you than anyone else on staff.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, that again?” Eggsy feeds JB a bit of his sandwich.

“Tell me I’m wrong.”

“I ain’t telling you nothing. Merlin ain’t never given me anything more than the…” Eggsy glances down at JB.

“What?”

“He…he did give me JB,” Eggsy realizes.

“EXACTLY. Normally Brian or I reassign the dogs, but Merlin said he would take care of this particular dog.” Richard’s smile is blinding.

“Oh, piss off, he’s being nice.”

“SURE he is,” Richard says, and Eggsy kicks him under the table.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I give kudos, praise and credit to Matthew Vaughn and Jane Goldman. In chapters 12-14 I pull a great deal of dialogue/plot directly from the movie and want to make sure to point that out. Thank you, Mr. Vaughn and Ms. Goldman.

TWELVE

Eggsy’s waiting at the train by 9:15 the next morning. By 9:40 he’s still waiting and gets momentarily alarmed. Did he have the time wrong? Was Harry playing a trick on him? He then remembers Merlin mentioning Harry not being on time and relaxes a bit.

Harry finally strides down the corridor at 9:50. “Hello, Eggsy. I do apologize for my tardiness.”

“It’s all right. Thought maybe I had the time wrong.”

The train arrives and they step in. Eggsy watches Harry as he sits down, leg carefully crossed, lines of his suit crisp and clean. His tie is neatly knotted at his throat and he looks tall and handsome. Eggsy can definitely admire Harry’s good looks, but he doesn’t think he’d want to be with someone who looked this good all the time. He prefers his men to be more down to earth, a bit harder, dirtier. Not that he thinks Harry is some foppish idiot; he’s seen him in action. He takes in Harry’s long legs, slim waist, perfectly styled hair before looking at his own jeans and polo. It doesn’t matter how many bespoke suits he owns, Eggsy knows he could never in a million years live to be anything like the man currently sitting across from him.

“It is quite rude to stare,” Harry says suddenly.

Eggsy turns red. “Yer right. Sorry.” He studies his shoes.

“Might I ask what you were thinking of just then? You had an…irritated look on your face.”

“Just comparing. Looking at ya and thinking that even if I did every bit of training the recruits did, and got every bespoke suit in the world…I ain’t never gonna be like you. I mean, listen to me talk.”

“Being a gentleman has nothing to do with one’s accent, Eggsy. It’s about being at ease in one’s own skin,” Harry says kindly. “As Hemingway said, there is nothing noble about being superior to one’s fellow man…true nobility is being superior to one’s former self.” Eggsy thinks about that for a moment. “I’m sure if you asked Merlin, he’d be happy to point out all my faults.”

“Sure that ain’t true,” Eggsy say politely. Harry snorts.

They leave the train and go up into the tailor shop. “Good afternoon, Andrew. I’m sure you know Eggsy.”

“Yes, Galahad. Nice to see you again, Eggsy.”

“You, too, sir,” Eggsy replies.

Harry turns toward a fitting room. “I’m so sorry, sir, but a gentleman is completing his fitting. Fitting room two is available,” Andrew suggests.

Harry all but wrinkles his nose. “One does not use fitting room two when one is popping one’s cherry.” Eggsy smiles with incredulous delight. “Perhaps I’ll show you fitting room three while we wait.”

Andrew looks troubled. “Sir, I’m not sure Merlin…”

Harry waves a hand in the air. “I will take care of any concerns Merlin has. It will not reflect poorly on you. Come along, Eggsy.” He leads Eggsy into a fitting room. 

Eggsy watches their reflection in the mirror, a smug smile on his face. “So are we going up or down?” He has visions of the room shooting into space like Willy Wonka’s Great Glass Elevator.

“Neither.”

Eggsy sees the disappointment on his reflected face. “This it?”

Harry pauses and then smirks a bit. “Of course not. Pull the hook on your left.”

Eggsy does as he’s told and a door opens. He goes through the door, passes into a tiny washroom, and then into a large room full of rows and rows of weapons. “Aw, yes,” he says joyously. “Very VERY nice.”

Harry walks over to a display of shoes. “You’re going to need a pair of shoes to go with your suit. An oxford is any formal shoe with open lacing. This additional decorative piece is called broguing.”

The light bulb goes off for Eggsy. “Oxfords not brogues,” he remembers.

Harry looks pleased. “Words to live by, Eggsy…words to live by.” Eggsy swallows an eye-roll. “Try a pair.” Eggsy sits down and starts to change his shoes as Harry continues. “These you’re familiar with.” He motions to the umbrella he’d used in the pub with Dean’s goons. Eggsy’s mouth practically waters. He’d LOVE to have the opportunity to play with one of those. “And this is our standard issue pistol.” Eggsy gives it a quick glance; nothing he’s not seen before. “It’s quite unique, as you’ll see it also fires a shotgun cartridge for use in messy close-range situations.” Eggsy finishes tying the shoes and holds his feet out. “How do they feel.”

“Yeah, they’re good.”

“Now. Do your very best impersonation of a German aristocrat’s formal greeting.” Eggsy slowly stands up, staring at Harry in confusion. He finally places two fingers above his lip as a moustache and raises his arm in front of him. “NO, Eggsy,” Harry says, exasperated. He stands up straight and clicks his heels together. A blade shoots forward from the toe of the right shoe.

Eggsy’s eyes widen. “THAT is sick.”

“In the old days they had a phone in the heel as well.”

Eggsy turns his foot this way and that. “How do I get it back in?”

“Well, it’s coated in one of the fastest-acting neurotoxins known to man, so…very carefully.” Harry holds onto the wall and presses the shoe against it until the blade clicks back into place. Eggsy mimics him and sits down to remove the shoes. “Now I’ve had a lot of fun with this.” Harry picks up a pen and uncaps it. “One of our finest examples of chemical engineering. A poison, harmless when ingested. But at a time convenient to you can be remotely activated.” Harry flips the pocket clip. “Primed…lethal.”

“What about these?” Eggsy hops up and takes a gold lighter from the shelf. “What do these do…electrocute you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s a hand grenade.”

“Shut UP,” Eggsy gasps, peering at it more carefully.

“You want to electrocute someone, you’ll need a signet ring.” Harry holds up his hand. “A gentleman traditionally wears the signet on his left hand, but a Kingsman wears it on whichever hand happens to be dominant. Touch the contact behind the ring and it delivers fifty thousand volts.”

Eggsy looks around the room and sighs. At this moment he’d give his left testicle to play with anything on the shelves. He gives himself a mental shake and follows Harry back out into the shop. “Ah, perfect timing…gentleman’s just finished,” Andrew says.

Eggsy stares in shock as Richmond Valentine exits the fitting room. He’s wearing grey trousers, a cream-colored jumper, shirt and tie, and a black jacket. On his head is the ever-present snapback.

“Mr. Devere! What a coincidence! You are totally the reason I am here!” Richmond beams at Harry, who doesn’t look at all pleased. “When you left my house I was thirstin’ for that dope-ass smoking jacket you had on, and since I’m going to Royal Ascot and apparently you ned one of these penguin suits, here I am.” Valentine looks Harry in the eye. “What are YOU doing here?” He reaches around Harry to greet Eggsy. “What’s up, man? Richmond Valentine.”

A year ago Eggsy would have been crawling on the floor to kiss the man’s shoes. But Harry and Merlin distrust him, therefore Eggsy distrusts him. He shakes the hand and nods a greeting. “This is my new valet,” Harry says smoothly. “I was just introducing him to my tailor.”

“Another coincidence! So am I.” A young woman walks up on a pair of gleaming silver blades. No feet, blades. Sharp blades that gleam in the light.

“Have you had a chance to think any further on my proposal?” Harry asks.

“Most definitely. My people will be getting in touch with you VERY soon. I guarantee it.” The words are not quite a snarl.

“A word of advice,” Harry says politely. “Ascot requires top hat. I might suggest Locke and Co.” Valentine stares at him blankly. “Hatters? St. James’.”

“Lox as in smoked fish?”

Harry gives him an arrogant smirk. “As in locked up.”

“Ohh.” Valentine isn’t smiling. “I have trouble understand you people sometimes. Y’all talk so funny.” He leaves the shop with the young lady at his heels. 

Harry turns to Andrew and his assistant. “Gentleman, will you look after him please?” He heads toward the lift without another word.

 

When Eggsy returns to HQ after they’re finished with him in the shop he heads straight for the kennel. He retrieves JB from Richard but doesn’t make small talk, going to the garage and changing into his work clothes. He deposits JB onto his bed in the corner and starts doing oil changes, a job he normally hates but which will allow his mind to wander.

“Hey, Unwin…didn’t expect to see you back. Boss said you’d be gone all day,” Fred calls out.

“Didn’t take as long as I expected,” Eggsy replies.

As he works on the cars his mind drifts back to Harry and Richmond Valentine. Their conversation was innocent enough, but Eggsy knows enough about Kingsman by now to read the fact that neither man trusted the other. Valentine obviously doesn’t buy whatever story Harry’d given him as Henry Devere, and Henry knows something’s up with Valentine. Eggsy was a bit surprised at Harry’s generous advice regarding the top hat, but he supposes Harry’s always a gentleman, even with possible criminals.

When he finishes up and washes his hands he’s surprised to see Roxy and Agent Percival talking to Tor. She whispers something to Percival and he nods. She bounces over, a pleased grin on her face. “I made it to the final two!”

“Wot? Oh, Rox, that’s fucking ACES.” He picks her up and swings her around. “So, Charlie?”

“NO, thank God.”

Eggsy spins her around again. “You and Philip? Oh, that’s not even a question. Gonna be you no matter what. I just know it.”

“Well, each test has gotten progressively harder, so I don’t know,” she says with a frown. “They drugged us and tied us to a train track.”

“They what?” Eggsy hisses.

“Yes. Last night we were supposed to seduce Lady Sophie…”

“All right, Roxy!” Eggsy says with a sly wink. She pinches him.

“…but they drugged our drinks, and when I woke up, I was tied to a train track, train coming around the corner, creepy man standing above me telling me to give up Kingsman and he’d let me go. Of course I didn’t, and the train came…” Roxy shudders. “But then the track dipped down into the floor and the train rushed over my head!”

“My God,” Eggsy gasps. “I would have fucking PISSED myself.”

“I think I might have,” she says and he laughs. “I’m fairly certain Charlie did. So now I get twenty-four hours with Uncle Michael…Percival…and we’re going for a drive out into the country. We’re here to sign out a car.”

“Gonna show him what I taught ya?”

“Heavens, no,” she says. “I don’t think he’d live through it.”

“That’s my girl.” He hugs her again. “Fuckin’ proud of ya, Rox.”

“Thanks.”

“Next time I see ya, bet you’ll be Lancelot,” he tells her.

“I hope so. Thank you for all your help, Eggsy.” She kisses his cheek as Percival waves her over. “Talk to you soon.”

When Eggsy finishes working he decides to find Richard and apologize. He’d been a bit sharp with him when picking JB up, and it wasn’t Richard’s fault. He just didn’t like the way Valentine was looking at Harry, or the way his ‘valet’ had eyed HIM up. It was almost a challenge, and if Harry would have needed him, he’d have jumped in at a moment’s notice. He’s been sparring with George regularly and learning a lot…not that Agent Galahad needed backup.

He finally catches up with Richard outside the kennels. “Hey, mate.”

“Hey. Hello there, JB.” Richard takes the dog and receives his usual wet welcome.

“Sorry if I was a bit of a bastard earlier, had a lot on my mind. Stupid, really, but I was an arse and I apologize.”

“It’s fine. I’m used to it.” Richard nudges him. “Anything happen at the shop?”

“Not with the suit or anything…it’s gonna be aces. Although they do measure everything, don’t they?” He remembers his discomfort when Andrew’s assistant crouched down to measure Eggsy’s inseam and over his groin. He’d almost kneed the man in the face out of habit. 

“That’s what I hear. Bespoke means made to fit only you, so they need to measure ye everywhere…not that they had to bother measuring your junk. I’m sure they didn’t even need measuring tape,” Richard teases.

“Oi, my junk’s worth measuring.” Eggsy shoves him.

“I’ll take your word for it.” They start up to HQ for dinner. “I’m actually glad ye stopped by. I was going to call ye anyway. Tomorrow we’ll have Roxy and Philip’s dogs for the day, figured you might want to stop by and say hello.”

“Isabelle and Poncho? Yeah, I’d love to. Why are they…” Eggsy is interrupted by a loud alarm. They hear the jet before they see it, rising gracefully over HQ and floating to the west. “Love to ride in one of those someday,” Eggsy says almost wistfully.

“It’s the final test. Merlin insists we get the dogs and look them over, make sure they’re not too traumatized.” 

“Traumatized? What test?”

Richard stops walking. “I thought you knew. The recruit has to shoot their dog.”

Eggsy yanks JB out of Richard’s arms and holds him so tight JB yips. “They have to WHAT?”

“They meet with Arthur and he tells them to shoot their dog. It’s to test their loyalty, to test that they can obey a direct command without thinking twice.”

“That is fucking sick!” Eggsy yells. “Fucking FREAKS.” Eggsy cuddles JB close, burying his face on the soft head. “I have you, JB. No one’s pointing a fucking gun at you ever.”

“They’re blanks, Eggsy, I promise.” Richard puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Christ, if I’d have known ye were going to react like this, I would have told ye a bit differently.” Eggsy doesn’t answer him. “The dogs are fine, I promise. Arthur makes sure they stand at a respectable distance so the noise will nae permanently damage their hearing. They’re usually a little shook up but every dog has come out of it just fine, as least as long as I’ve been here.”

“Fuck,” is all Eggsy can say. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s…it’s fine, mate. Not your fault. Look, I don’t think I’m gonna eat, not real hungry. You go on ahead.”

“Eggsy…”

“It’s okay.” Eggsy gives him a trembling smile. “I promise.”

Eggsy returns to his room and curls up on the bed with JB, playing keepaway with one of JB’s tiny rope toys. He can’t imagine agreeing to shoot JB. That sweet little face, big black eyes…he could never look into it and pull a trigger. And he hopes Kingsman never expects him to.

He gets up and digs his old phone out of a drawer. He turns it on and realizes he has no voicemails or texts. Out of sight, out of mind, apparently. He finds a number in the address book and hits send. “Eggsy!”

“Hey, Mum. Is…is this a good time?”

“Yeah, it’s fine…Dean’s out.”

“How are you? How’s Daisy?”

“We’re good.” He hears a bit of a scuffle. “Daisy, it’s Eggsy on the phone!”

“Ggggggsy…ggggsssy,” Daisy sings.

Tears fill Eggsy’s eyes. “Oh, Daisy, my little flower. Be good for Mum, yeah?”

“Mummy!”

“She’s really smiling, babe,” Michelle says and Eggsy buries his face in his pillow for a moment.

“Listen, Mum…have ya heard anything about those sim cards Richmond Valentine’s giving out?”

“Sure did. Stood in a queue for hours, didn’t I? Finally got one. Jamal an’ Ryan’s got them, too.”

“Oh.” Eggsy sighs. He’d hoped to catch her before she got the card. He’s not sure it’s the best idea, but it’s too late now.

“Did you get one?”

“No, Mum, not yet,” Eggsy says evasively. “Everything all right?”

“Yeah. Miss you, though.”

“Miss you, too, Mum. Hey, I…I gotta go. Give Daisy a big kiss for me, okay?”

“I will. I love you, Eggsy.”

“Love you, too, Mum.” Eggsy terminates the call and falls back onto the pillow again, eyes closed. He jumps as he feels a tongue licking at his cheeks. “JB…JB, it’s fine. I’m fine.” JB ignores him and continues to practically lick the skin off his bones.

Eggsy chuckles and rolls onto his side, pulling JB close. Kingsman does a lot of good for the world, but he still can’t get over the idea of shooting a dog. Asking a person who’s just trying to get a job to shoot a fucking dog. How could Merlin go along with this? He sits up and frowns. Merlin. He needs to talk to Merlin about it. Richard must’ve misunderstood. Merlin seems like a good enough bloke. He likes dogs, too. He’d never tell someone to go shoot their dog. He decides to ask Merlin for some time the next day. He hasn’t asked to speak to Merlin much, and Merlin DID say if he needed anything to contact him. Eggsy smiles as he snuggles in with JB.

 

Eggsy messages Merlin through the clipboard while eating his breakfast, and Merlin immediately replies. Eggsy can stop by his office any time that day; Merlin will be there monitoring a mission of Harry’s. Eggsy quickly inhales the rest of his food and heads to the garage. If he gets a lot done in the morning, Tor might let him leave early to go speak with Merlin.

Unfortunately, his day doesn’t go that way. Fred’s out sick, and Eggsy has some work to make up after his absence the morning before. Tor isn’t in the best of moods, and it’s after one before Eggsy even gets a break for lunch. He timidly says he has an appointment with Merlin (not exactly a lie) and Tor lets him go. He leaves JB on his bed in the garage, although he likes to have him with him as possible. Every time he looks at JB he gets angry again, thinking about Max pointing a gun at the darling little dog and pulling the trigger.

He finds his way back to Merlin’s office and knocks. “Enter.”

“Afternoon, Merlin,” Eggsy says, closing the door behind him. 

“This is a pleasure, Eggsy, but I must admit that I’m a bit busy right now.” Eggsy hears a man’s voice droning on from the laptop in front of Merlin. “So I can only give ye a bit of my time.”

“It’s fine. I wanted to talk to you about the dogs…and the recruits.”

“All right.” Merlin frowns but looks up from the laptop. “Is JB all right?”

“He’s aces, thankfully. Richard told me something and I KNOW it ain’t true, but wanted to confirm it.”

“I’m a bit unsure as to why I am involved in a spat between friends, but continue.”

“He said…he said the recruits have to shoot their dogs. For the final test. Said it’s blanks, and Arthur makes sure it ain’t too close, but…I can’t believe that. Izzat true?”

“Yes,” Merlin says calmly, glancing down at the computer.

“What the actual FUCK, Merlin?” Eggsy actually yells. Merlin’s eyebrows go up. “Sorry if it’s disrespectful, but Jesus…shoot a dog? What the fuck is that teaching anyone?”

“It’s not teaching anything, Eggsy. It’s testing them. We need to know that at a moment’s notice they will obey commands without question. Even if it goes against everything in them, they must do as their handler says.”

“I wouldn’t do it.”

“Well, then, I suppose it’s a good thing ye will never be a Kingsman agent, now, isn’t it?” Merlin snaps.

That hurts more than Eggsy thought it would. “Yeah, guess so. Fucking freaks, the lot of ya.” He clenches his hands into fists.

“Is there anything else, Mr. Unwin?”

“No, I…” Eggsy’s fury is momentarily cooled by the voice coming from the computer. He slowly walks around to stand next to Merlin. “Who IS that?”

“Some prejudiced blowhard in the States,” Merlin says. “There’s some sort of connection to Valentine and Harry is there to investigate.”

Harry’s glasses focus on the preacher. “…Jew, nigger, fag lovers, and the Devil is burning them for all eternity!” Harry’s gaze slowly moves around the room and Eggsy cringes. Everyone in the congregation yells and cheers, applauding the man’s disgusting words.

“Would you excuse me,” they hear Harry say to the woman next to him. 

“Where are you going?” She asks suspiciously. Harry moves to go around her and she snaps, “Hey! What’s your problem?”

Harry pauses briefly. “I’m a Catholic whore currently enjoying congress out of wedlock with my black, Jewish boyfriend who works in a military abortion clinic.” Eggsy gasps, bursts out laughing, and covers his mouth with his hand, anger long forgotten.

“Harry, ye bloody peacock,” Merlin growls, but he’s smiling as well.

“So hail Satan, and have a lovely afternoon, madam,” Harry finishes. He gets up and calmly starts walking down the aisle. They hear the woman screaming after him, saying something about how Harry will “drown in the blood of the Lord.”

They watch as Harry stops walking and reaches into his coat. He comes out with his gun, turns around and aims it at the woman’s head. Eggsy and Merlin both jump as the gun goes off, spraying blood and brains everywhere. “Holy FUCK!” Eggsy exclaims.

They can only watch as bedlam erupts in the church. It’s as if the shot was the starting pistol of a race, everyone jumping to end the person next to them as quickly as possible. And in the middle of it all is Harry Hart, Agent Galahad, trained assassin. He calmly dives into the chaos, shooting everyone he can and occasionally using someone close by as a human shield. Eggsy’s stomach jumps into his throat and his breakfast threatens to make an appearance. Merlin sits like a statue, saying nothing but clutching at the edge of the desk for dear life. Once Harry runs out of bullets he uses his Kingsman-taught combat skills to ruin anyone who comes near him.

“Galahad…Harry! Harry, what the heck is going on?” Merlin finally shouts, but Harry doesn’t respond. And he doesn’t stop. 

Eggsy can’t look away, not even when Harry sets a man’s head on fire. He whimpers, closes his eyes, but has to open them again. Harry doesn’t stop, not until every last man and woman is dead on the floor, or on a pew, or out a window. It’s only when the room is completely silent that he stops and takes a series of heaving breaths, glasses panning through the destruction.

Eggsy can’t stop the tears that slide down his face. He and Merlin gasp as one when Harry stumbles out of the church and finds Valentine and his assistant waiting for him. Harry slowly raises his hands, then lowers them. “What did you do to me?” Harry asks bitterly. “I had no control.” They hear him swallow. “I killed all those people.” Valentine nods happily. “I WANTED to.”

“Clever, isn’t it? In simple terms, it’s a neurological wave that triggers the centers of aggression and switches off inhibitors!”

“Transmitted through your nasty free sim cards, I assume?” Harry says. Eggsy’s blood goes cold. Ryan. Jamal. His Mum.

Valentine saunters over to stand in front of Harry. “You know what this is like? It’s like those old movies we both love. Now I’m gonna tell you my whole plan, and I’m gonna come up with some absurd and convoluted way to kill you, and you’ll find an equally convoluted way to escape.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Harry says mildly.

“Well, this ain’t that kinda movie.” Valentine smiles, puts a gun in Harry’s face, and pulls the trigger.

His feed fades to static and Eggsy hears someone yelling. He realizes it’s him. “NOOOOOOO!” He yells, panting for breath. Merlin sits next to him, shocked into silence. “No…Harry…Merlin!”

“Galahad…Galahad, report,” Merlin says just once. No answer. 

“Merlin, oh fuck, Merlin, what we gonna do? Harry…Harry!”

“Leave, Eggsy.”

“Merlin, we gotta…”

“Leave now.”

“Merlin, I…”

“Eggsy, for fuck’s sake, get out of my sight!” Merlin roars.

Eggsy stumbles backwards, turns, and runs out of the office.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I give kudos, praise and credit to Matthew Vaughn and Jane Goldman. In chapters 12-14 I pull a great deal of dialogue/plot directly from the movie and want to make sure to point that out. Thank you, Mr. Vaughn and Ms. Goldman.

THIRTEEN

Eggsy stumbles out of Merlin’s office in shock. He can barely feel his feet on the floor, and his heart is thudding in his ears. Harry is dead. Handsome Harry, elegant beautiful Harry. Harry, who picked Eggsy up from a police station. Harry, who wiped the floor with Dean’s goons and barely broke a sweat doing it. Harry…Galahad.

Merlin’s dismissal of him stings, but he supposes he can understand it. From what he’s gathered, Merlin and Harry are old friends, and Merlin just watched him die. Watched him slaughter a room full of people and THEN die. Not die. Murdered. He watched his friend get murdered. Through glasses that he probably helped to create.

Eggsy’s not quite sure what to do. He knows he should probably retrieve JB from the garage, but he’s fine there for the moment. All the mechanics love him and are eager to give him a scratch behind the ears or sneak him a treat when they think Eggsy’s not looking. He could go talk to Richard; he knows he can confide in him. But right now his mind is too full. Valentine is pure evil…he’d all but confessed it. And Eggsy can do nothing with the information. He has to leave it to Merlin, and to Kingsman.

He finds himself heading for the bullet train and gets on when it purrs to a stop. He knows Merlin will smooth things over with Tor if it comes up. Right now he just needs to go…somewhere. Once the train arrives at the shop he’s a bit steadier on his feet, but not by much. Watching a church full of people get annihilated and then seeing someone shot point blank in the face does something to one’s equilibrium. Eggsy turns toward the shop, but he notices something odd down the corridor. A door is ajar…a door he’s never seen open in his entire time at Kingsman. He creeps down the hall and peeks into the room. It’s a large conference room with portraits on the wall and a giant screen currently full of static. The room is done in beautiful wood and brass, and an older man sits at the head of the table. He’s dressed in a Kingsman suit and is wearing a pair of the glasses. Eggsy knows he’s too old to be an agent. The man catches sight of him and looks him up and down with a bit of a sneer. Suddenly Eggsy knows exactly who he is.

“Is you Arthur, sir?”

“Yes, young man. And you are?”

“Eggsy Unwin, sir. I’m a mechanic.”

“Oh.” 

“My…my dad was a Kingsman recruit, once. Lee Unwin. Brought in by Harry?”

“Oh, yes.” It’s obvious the man doesn’t remember in the slightest, but good manners tell him to pretend he does.

“Harry…Harry’s dead,” Eggsy whispers from the doorway, still unable to believe he’s saying the words.

“Galahad is dead,” the man says. “Hence we have just drunk a toast to him.” He points to the empty chairs around the table and then to the carafe and glasses in front of him.

Eggsy’s confused but doesn’t ask. “Well, then, you know what that psycho’s doing. How many people around the world have got those sim cards?” Eggsy tries very hard not to think of his mum. “Valentine can send the signal to any of them…all of them. If they all go homicidal at the same time, then…”

“Indeed,” Arthur interrupts in quite an ungentlemanlike manner. “And thanks to Galahad’s recordings, we have Valentine’s confession. The intelligence has been passed on to the relevant authorities, our work is complete, and a most distinguished legacy for our fallen friend it is, too.”

Eggsy waits but nothing else is said. “That’s…that’s it?” It doesn’t seem right.

“Come and sit down, boy.” Arthur motions to the seat at his right. Eggsy slowly makes his way around the table. Arthur then points to the tray in front of him. “This is an eighteen-fifteen Napoleonic brandy, and we only drink it when we lose a Kingsman.” Eggsy studies Arthur carefully as he arranges the glasses, glancing down at the tray, the glasses, the carafe, the pen on the table. “Galahad was very fond of you,” Arthur continues, but Eggsy is only half paying attention. He sees a familiar scar behind Arthur’s right ear. The same scar behind Valentine’s assistant’s ear, and behind Professor Arnold’s ear. “And on this occasion I think it’s acceptable for us to bend the rules a little.” Arthur pours brandy into each of the tiny glasses.

Eggsy leans forward, feigning interest. “Those all Kingsman?” He points to the portraits on the wall. When Arthur turns to look Eggsy switches the glasses around.

“Yes, they’re founder members.” Arthur hands Eggsy a glass. “I want you to join me in a toast.” Arthur raises his glass. “To Galahad.”

Eggsy clinks his glass. “To Galahad.” He swallows the brandy down and leans back in his chair, lounging a bit arrogantly. He can tell Arthur disapproves but he really doesn’t care. “I get the feeling you don’t like to break rules, Arthur. Why now?”

“You’re very good, Eggsy. Perhaps I will make you my proposal for Galahad’s position…provided of course that we can see eye to eye on certain…political matters.” Arthur picks up the pen in front of him and primes it. “Can you guess what this is?”

“I don’t have to,” Eggsy says smugly. “Harry showed me. You click it, I die…thought that brandy tasted a bit shit.”

“Bravo,” Arthur says with a slight chuckle.

“Valentine won you over somehow.” Eggsy shakes his head. 

“Once he explained, I understood. Mankind is a virus, killing our planet. We have to reduce the population of the planet ourselves, or global warming and other things will do it for us. A cull is the only solution.”

“So Valentine’s going to take care of the population problem himself,” Eggsy says, unable to keep the horror from his face. 

“Well, if we don’t do something, nature will. Sometimes a culling is the only way to ensure that a species survives. And history will see Valentine as the man who saved humanity from extinction.”

“And he gets to pick and choose who gets culled, does he? All his rich mates get to live, and anyone he thinks is worth saving, he’s keeping them safe, whether they agree with him or not.”

“And you, Eggsy,” Arthur says, and Eggsy’s blood runs cold. “In Harry’s honor, I’m inviting you to be part of a new world.” Eggsy stares at Arthur in shock, amazed that the old fool actually seems to believe what he’s saying. “It’s time to make your decision.”

Eggsy pauses although it’s not necessary. He says, “I’d rather be with Harry…thanks.”

“So be it.” Arthur raises the pen, points it at Eggsy, and flips the clip. 

They stare at each other for a long moment, then Eggsy raises his eyebrows, looks down at his stomach, and then back up at Arthur. Arthur gasps and starts to writhe in pain, choking and twitching in his seat. “The problem with us common types is…” Eggsy plays with his glass. “…that we’re light fingered. Kingsman’s taught me a lot, but sleight of hand…” Eggsy leans in Arthur’s face. “…I had that down already.”

“You dirty…little fucking…prick…” Arthur slurs before his head falls onto the table.

Eggsy stares at him for a long moment. He isn’t even quite sure how mad he should be. The man helped kill Harry, for all intents and purposes, but he didn’t do it out of spite. He genuinely believed the poison Valentine had whispered in his ear. Speaking of his ear, Eggsy gets up to study the scar. He uncaps the pen and uses the sharp nib to dig into Arthur’s neck. He draws back in disgust as he removes some sort of chip with a wire attached. As he studies the object Arthur’s phone starts to ping. Eggsy picks it up and looks at it. “V-DAY STARTS IN 06:00:00,” the screen reads as the clock starts ticking down. It instructs Arthur to get to a safe zone or fly to a set of coordinates. 

There’s only one person he can take this to.

 

Merlin slowly pushes away from the desk, not even aware of the fact that Eggsy has actually left the room. Merlin closes his eyes then opens them again, the images far too clear. He removes his glasses and stares at nothing, unable to believe what he’s just seen. He closes his eyes again, one tear forming on each side. He presses at his eyelids with his thumb and forefinger before turning back to the desk and replacing his glasses. “Arthur,” he says. “Are ye there?”

“Sadly, I am,” Arthur replies, his voice heavy with regret. “Assemble the Kingsman.”

Merlin does as he’s told, contacting each of the Kingsman and asking them to report to the conference room via hologram. He opens the bottom drawer of his desk and pulls out a bottle. He’s not permitted to attend the official toast at the Table; he’s not a knight. He wouldn’t want any of Arthur’s disgusting brandy anyway. Instead he pours two fingers of scotch into a glass, studying the bottle. It was a gift from Harry, the same gift he gave Merlin every year. He hated the stuff and said it tasted like swill, but made sure Merlin never ran out. He’d have to hoard this bottle for there would not be another.

“To Galahad.” Merlin’s voice is barely a whisper. “To Harry,” he says a bit louder. “To my friend…my dearest and oldest friend. Ye were always late…I never thought ye would cross over before me.” The hand holding the glass trembles. “I love ye…I will miss ye…I will live to honor your memory.” Merlin gulps until the glass is empty, setting it down with a satisfying clink.

A message pings on one of Merlin’s screens. The camera and intercom from the bullet train. He sees Eggsy sitting on one of the seats, spine rigid, face a whirl of emotions. “Merlin…Merlin, I know you’re the one the other end of this thing. I need ya to meet me at the train. Don’t tell no one, because…just don’t. Don’t care if you’re pissed off, don’t care if ya yelled at me and told me to get outta yer sight…if ya don’t meet me there I’m gonna storm the damn place until I find ya.” His eyes are frantic and Merlin jumps to his feet, tapping his glasses as he heads for the door.

“Lancelot, I need you to meet me at the train. There seems to be a bit of a situation.”

Merlin’s long legs get him to the entrance of the train rather quickly, but he’s pleased to see Roxy hurry up behind him. “What’s going on, sir?”

“I am not quite sure, Lancelot, but I need ye to be prepared, just in case. No matter what happens when that door opens.”

“Yes, sir.” She slowly aims her gun at the train as it pulls in. Her eyes widen when the door opens but she doesn’t falter.

“Oi!” Eggsy puts up his hands. “Don’t shoot, Rox!”

“That’s Lancelot,” she snaps.

“Really? Congratulations!” Eggsy says, but his eyes never leave Merlin. “Ya gotta see this, bruv.” He slowly turns a phone toward Merlin, screen side out.

Merlin reads the screen and looks back at Eggsy. “Where did ye get this?”

“It’s Arthur’s.” Eggsy’s holding back tears and Merlin wishes he could say something to comfort him. “He…he’s a traitor, Merlin. Working with Valentine. Helped…helped kill Harry, didn’t he?”

“What?” Merlin whispers.

“They’s looking to kill off half the world! Arthur told me…Valentine thinks the world’s population is a virus killing the planet. So instead of waiting decades for global warming and everything else to kill them off, he’s gonna use these things to do it quicker.” He holds out something and Merlin takes it. It’s a microchip, covered in blood. “This what’s behind those people’s ears, Merlin. Dunno why, but guess the people who work for him, WITH him, they got these. Anyone who got the sim cards…they’re gonna blow them up. Kill people. Merlin, my MUM has one of those sim cards!”

Merlin studies Eggsy, then looks at the phone. “Put it down, Lancelot,” he says finally, and she lowers the gun. “If he’s sending these texts telling people to get to safety, we don’t have a lot of time.”

“What are you gonna do?” Eggsy asks him.

“The question is what are WE gonna do,” Merlin says, and their eyes widen. “Lord knows who’s in Valentine’s pocket and who’s not. We’ve no choice…we’re going to have to deal with this ourselves.” Merlin’s mind is racing. How in the world is he going to do this with a new agent and a mechanic? Eggsy and Roxy look at each other and then at him, waiting for instructions. “Follow me.” He turns and starts running for the hangar. Once they reach the door, he says to Roxy, “I need ye to tell the controllers that I’m taking ye up into the jet for a practice run since ye had a problem with heights during the chute test. They’ll believe ye. Come back here to the second jet immediately.” She nods and runs away. “I need to pack a few things and I need your help,” he says to Eggsy. “I need ye to not ask questions and do what I tell ye, understood?”

“Don’t need to shoot a dog to know how to follow directions, bruv,” Eggsy snaps. 

Merlin ignores the obvious barb and heads for a storage area to the side of the hangar. He grabs a push cart and starts pointing at things before tapping at the side of his glasses and speaking with someone. Eggsy quickly stacks them onto the cart and they hurry to the jet, where Roxy is waiting. They all carry the items onto the jet, someone hands them a bag, and they board the plane. Merlin heads for the cockpit. It’s ready for lift-off; all Kingsman jets are ready to go at a moment’s notice.

“Wait, Merlin…you can fly a plane?” Eggsy gasps.

“Be impressed later, lad, and get strapped in.” Merlin straps himself in and starts flipping switches.

Once they’re up in the air he puts the plane on autopilot and starts back into the cabin. “What the FUCK is this?” Eggsy asks Roxy.

“I’ve no idea,” she replies. Eggsy frowns adorably and wiggles the joystick like he’s playing a game. Merlin puts on his serious no bullshit face as he approaches.

“What you’re playing with is a prototype personal transatmospheric vehicle. It was developed as part of Reagan’s ‘Star Wars’ project. It’s pretty basic but should still work.” Merlin can’t keep the smug grin from his face. “We’re going to take out one of Valentine’s satellites. We’re going to break the chain, stop the signal.” He’s pleased to see Eggsy nod in understanding. “It’ll take him a couple of hours to reroute it…which buys us enough time for YOU to get me into his mainframe so I can shut it down.”

Eggsy nods again and then freezes, dropping the joystick in his shock. “Wait. Me? I can’t get you into his mainframe!”

“Why not?”

“Because I ain’t no fucking spy, Merlin!” Eggsy jumps to his feet but makes sure to carefully place the joystick back with the other parts of the apparatus. “I’m a mechanic. I ain’t been trained to be a spy. Send Roxy in, she’s been preparing for this for MONTHS!”

“Eggsy…”

“Are you fucking MENTAL?” Eggsy all but screeches. “No, bruv…the fate of the fuckin’ world can NOT rest on me. I’m just some stupid chav from the Estates!”

“Eggsy.”

“No. I can’t. I ain’t ready for something like this. I drive cars. I fix cars. I bounce off buildings now and then. Ya can’t expect me to…”

“Eggsy!” Merlin barks, and Eggsy finally stops talking. Merlin places his hands on the strong arms, looks into the beautiful wide eyes. “I do expect ye to, because I know ye can. Ye have potential for greater things, lad, and it does nae matter where ye grew up. Ye are very intelligent, ye can think on your feet. You are excellent with a firearm, and I know ye have been working on your hand-to-hand combat. Ye have not had the training Lancelot has, that is true…but I have faith in ye. The world needs ye to man up and do this, Eggsy…Roxy needs ye.” Merlin pauses. “I need ye.”

“I just…” Eggsy sighs. “Ya got that much faith in me, Merlin?”

“Aye.”

Eggsy takes a few deep breaths. “All right then. Sorry for the breakdown, I just…”

“Ye can have the biggest meltdown in history, but after we save the world,” Merlin tells him. “Lancelot, you’re going to be using this. Get into your halo suit.” Roxy nods but looks absolutely petrified. 

She goes to change while Eggsy and Merlin sit down to study the chip. To his credit Eggsy stays mostly silent, allowing Merlin to think out loud. “It seems the implant can emit some kind of countersignal to ensure the wearer remains unaffected by the waves from the sim card.”

“The waves that send everyone into a psycho killer,” Eggsy comments.

“Quite. But what he probably didn’t tell anyone is that it can super-heat their soft tissue at his command. Valentine selected his chosen few to get the countdown warning but he had to make sure they didn’t blab to the wrong people beforehand.”

“How does this help us right now?”

“It doesn’t,” Merlin realizes. “Roxy…here we go!” Merlin jumps up and heads to the cockpit.

 

Eggsy stares up at what Merlin calls balloons but what he thinks look like two upside down ball sacks. He tries to smile at Roxy, tries to reassure her. He can honestly say nothing would make him agree to be in her position right now. 

“The higher you go, the more the balloons expand,” Merlin tells her. “When you reach the edge of the atmosphere, they’ll explode.”

“The edge of the atmosphere? Fucking hell,” Eggsy whispers to himself.

“You’ll need to deploy your missile just before that, okay?” Merlin continues.

“The edge of the atmosphere,” Roxy mumbles. 

“Once they’re deployed, you’ll need to release for descent fast. Good luck.” Merlin gives her a nod and returns to the plane.

“Rox, you can do this, okay?” Eggsy takes both her hands in his as she starts to rise. 

“Eggsy, come on! Time is not our friend!” Merlin shouts from the plane.

Eggsy continues to watch Roxy even as he heads back into the jet. He waves to her one last time as the stairs retract. 

Merlin goes into a cabinet. “You’ve been given Arthur’s invitation, but you’ll need to blend in.”

“Wait…I’m supposed to be Arthur?” Eggsy gasps. 

“His invitation’s in his phone.” Merlin hands the phone to him. “Give them this, and his real name, Chester King.”

“What about you?” Eggsy says immediately. Anyone could look at Merlin and see him as someone of importance. He’s tall and handsome, serious and brilliant. Eggsy looks like…an idiot. 

“I’m the pilot…I’m gonna stay here.” 

Eggsy points to the garment bag in Merlin’s hand. “Is that gonna fit me?”

“A bespoke suit always fits.” Eggsy slowly takes the bag and realizes what’s in it. His bespoke suit. His gift from Harry. He swallows hard as he looks up at Merlin. “I suppose we should be glad Harry had it made for ye.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says softly.

“Now, go get dressed.”

Eggsy goes into the tiny back room and starts to undress. As he removes the clothes that make him Eggsy he thinks of his mother. Daisy. He might be the only thing that can save them. Jamal, Ryan. JB. Richard. They’re completely clueless as to what’s going to happen. All he can do is pray to a God he doesn’t really believe in, asking for help as he puts on the suit that will hopefully make others believe he’s something he’s not.

In a pocket of the bag are a watch, a signet ring, and a pair of Kingsman glasses. Eggsy puts them on with a shuddering breath, silently asking Harry to look over him as he prepares to play a ridiculous part. Once the glasses are on he finally looks at himself in the mirror and gasps. He doesn’t look like Eggsy Unwin, ridiculous young man from council housing. He looks like a Kingsman agent.

Before going out to face the unknown, he taps the side of his glasses. “Rox…it’s me. How’s the view?”

“Hideous,” she replies.

“Mine’s pretty sweet,” he says, grinning at himself in the mirror. “They made you one of these suits yet?”

“You have a Kingsman suit?”

“Yeah…Harry got me one.” 

“No, I don’t have one yet.”

“You’ve got something to look forward to, then,” he tells her. “We’re coming up on Valentine’s base…gotta go. Good luck.”

He takes a deep breath and steps out into the cabin. Merlin turns in his chair and simply stares at him. His eyes wander over Eggsy’s body and his hazel eyes flare with something Eggsy can’t identify. “Looking…good, Eggsy.”

Eggsy gives him the slightest smirk. “Feeling good, Merlin.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I give kudos, praise and credit to Matthew Vaughn and Jane Goldman. In chapters 12-14 I pull a great deal of dialogue/plot directly from the movie and want to make sure to point that out. Thank you, Mr. Vaughn and Ms. Goldman.

FOURTEEN

Eggsy crouches down next to Merlin in the cockpit as Merlin asks for permission to land. Permission is given and they head for a tiny hole in giant mountain of snow and ice. “Fuck me,” Eggsy blurts out before he can stop himself. Merlin simply hums in agreement. The place is massive on the outside, so he can only imagine what it’s like on the inside. The glasses show weapons and armed men just inside the entryway; this isn’t going to be easy. He takes a deep breath and goes back to the cabin, pacing and giving himself the best pep talk he can.

“Eggsy? We’re on,” he hears Merlin call from the cockpit, and soon he walks back into the cabin.

Eggsy paces. “I can’t do this, Merlin. I can put on a suit and glasses, I can stand up straight, I can change my accent. But I’m not him. I’m not Harry.” Eggsy blinks as he realizes his error. “I mean, I’m not Chester.”

Merlin presses something into his hand…a thumb drive on a keychain. “Lad, I am nae expecting ye to be Chester…or Harry. Ye only have to play a part. It’s like a costume.” Merlin puts his hands on Eggsy’s arms again and he finds it to be comforting. “I would go in your place, lad, ye know that. Ye are the best chance we have, and I know ye can do it.”

“I’m just a mechanic,” Eggsy says miserably. “Again I will point out that I ain’t a fuckin’ agent! Look at Roxy, and Charlie, and Max…they learned all sorts of…”

“Ye know what they learned, lad? They learned to conquer their fear. They learned teamwork. They learned to face the music when the pressure is on. Ye can do all of that…you’ve lived through more than they’ve ever seen, and ye are still standing. Ye know how to use a weapon. Ye know how to fight. You can do this.”

“When we’re done with all this, you owe me a fucking pint,” Eggsy tells him. He looks up into the hazel eyes and wishes for…more.

“Anything ye want,” Merlin says, giving him a small smile of encouragement.

The stairs descend and Eggsy carefully goes down to greet the woman in front of him. He pulls Chester’s phone from his pocket and is greeted by the aiming of automatic weapons. “Chester King,” he says, handing over the phone. He automatically feels a bit smarter, a bit stronger, just by wearing the suit and adjusting his accent.

“Mr. King…welcome,” the woman says with a smile. “I’m sure you’ve adhered to Valentine’s strict no weapons policy, but if you don’t object…” She holds out a wand.

“Of course.” He widens his stance and spreads his arms, trying not to fidget. 

“Thank you.” She quickly runs the wand around him. “Do you have any luggage?”

Eggsy gets an idea and turns around to look at Merlin. “Congratulations, Mycroft…you just graduated from my pilot to my valet.” He knows he’s going to pay for this but it is SO worth it.

Eggsy can tell there is a long list of things Merlin would like to say – none of them nice – but he simply nods and murmurs, “Cheeky,” just exaggerated enough that Eggsy can read his lips.

“Understood? Good.” Eggsy can’t help but give a subtle wink as he turns back around and smiles at the woman. He worries a bit as he sees Merlin enter the jet before it descends into the floor. Makes a quick getaway a bit more difficult. Hopefully Merlin can figure out a way to get around THAT.

She leads him through an underground corridor lined with doors. Each door has a security keypad, and he can hear angry voices coming from most of the doors. He tries to ignore them as he confidently strides down the hall with the woman, eyes flicking this way and that to give Merlin as much information as possible. He relaxes a bit at Merlin’s voice in his ear. “Eggsy. Find a laptop, get me online.” Merlin’s voice is stern and no-nonsense, and he actually welcomes it more than a kind word. This is a job. A mission. Just like in the Marines. Merlin is his commanding officer and it’s his job to obey. “The clock is ticking. And remember…try to blend in.”

Eggsy does his best to hide his shock as she leads him into what looks like a subterranean cocktail party. Well-dressed people stand around laughing and talking as they order drinks from a large bar, seemingly oblivious to the fact that a huge percentage of the world’s population will soon cease to exist. A man approaches Eggsy immediately as the woman fades away. “Would sir care for a drink?”

Eggsy desperately wants to ask for the biggest Jack and Coke they can bring him. Instead he says, “Martini. Gin, not vodka, obviously…stirred for ten seconds while glancing at an unopened bottle of vermouth. Thank you.” He can hear Merlin snort in his ear. He starts ambling through the crowd. “Merlin…you clocking this?” He glances up at a large room overhead. Valentine and his assistant in what seems to be a glass-enclosed bubble. He could parkour all day long and not have a way to reach that room. 

“Yes, I am. Stay focused,” Merlin tells him before speaking with Roxy. Eggsy takes his drink, nodding his thanks to the man. “Eggsy…get me online NOW!” Merlin barks.

Eggsy looks around and spots a man seated alone in a booth on the second level. He’s tapping away at a laptop. “Yep. On it.” He sips at his martini and starts for the stairs. Once he reaches the booth he stops walking, poses arrogantly, and says, “Society’s dead…long live society,” glancing at the middle-aged man and smirking. 

The man bursts out laughing. “Amen to that.” He holds out a hand. “I’m Morten Lindstrom.”

“Chester King.” Eggsy shakes his hand. He looks impressed. “How’d you get online? I couldn’t.”

“It’s a closed network, you see…preauthorized connections only.”

“Ah.” Eggsy glances at his watch. “Do you have the correct time? I’m still on my last time zone.”

“Yeah, yeah…let’s see now.” The man lifts his cuff to check his watch and Eggsy sends the dart flying. He catches the man as he starts to lose balance and shoves him to the seat before sliding into his place. He attaches the thumb drive and starts to type furiously, following the instructions Merlin’s spitting in his ear. He might be a mechanic, but he’s not that computer-savvy.

“Eggsy, I’m in,” Merlin says in his ear. “Get your arse back to the plane now.”

“On my way,” Eggsy replies, all too eager to get out of this nightmare. He shuts the laptop, removes the drive and goes to stand…but is stopped by a very sharp, very large blade at his throat.

“Nice and slow.” The voice in his ear is familiar but Eggsy can’t quite place it until he turns his head.

“What the FUCK are you doing here?” He asks Charlie. Of all the people in this room, there’s someone who could actually recognize him as an interloper. Unbelievable.

“My family were invited,” Charlie snarls. “OBVIOUSLY. Now get the fuck up!” He urges Eggsy to his feet. “Slowly.”

“Oh, shit!” Eggsy hears Merlin gasp. 

“VALENTINE!” Charlie yells in Eggsy’s ear. “I’ve caught a fucking spy!”

Eggsy only has a moment to think about the irony of that statement, since Charlie was closer to becoming a spy than he’ll ever be. He meets Valentine’s gaze across the room and sees him shout something at his partner. Fuck. Valentine’s met him before, and from the looks of it, he recognizes him. Eggsy turns his hand and shoves the signet ring against Charlie’s neck. As his body vibrates with the shock, Eggsy pulls back and delivers the punch to the face that Charlie so richly deserves. Charlie falls to the ground with a thud and Eggsy hops the railing down to the ground level. He shoves his way through the crowd and out into the corridor. A female voice start a countdown behind him but doesn’t care. He has to find his way back to the hangar, back to Merlin. Armed men seem to greet him at every turn, and his heart starts to race. The men start shooting and he frantically dodges at every intersection. “Eggsy, take a left,” Merlin says at one point, but otherwise Eggsy can’t even pay attention to where he’s going. “Two guards up ahead.” Like Eggsy can DO anything about it. His only weapons are his speed and agility, and he uses them the best he can. He kicks, flips, dodges and uses men as human shields as well as weapons until he can grab a weapon of his own. “Eggsy, straight ahead, then right,” Merlin commands as Eggsy shoots yet another man with the gun he’s stolen. “Next left, then down the narrow tunnel.” 

He enters the narrow tunnel to find a line of men in front of him. “Fuck,” he mutters to himself, literally climbing the walls to get around them. When he’d taught himself parkour all those years ago, he never once thought he’d be using it to save his own life.

“NICE!” Merlin exclaims. “Well done, both of you.”

“Yes!” Eggsy hisses almost to himself, realizing Roxy’s completed her part of the plan. “Well done, Rox! Good girl!” He picks up a new weapon and keeps running. It’s nothing he recognizes but easy enough to figure out. Point and pull the trigger.

Merlin gets a gun from the armory on the plane and heads for the door. As he pauses the bank of computers he freezes, watching with horror as the screen tells him, “Biometric Security Detected.”

“No…no!” He begs. “There’s no way I can hack past that!” Merlin actually wants to cry. Everything Roxy and Eggsy have done…literally putting their lives in danger…only to be faced with this? He can’t fail them. Not now. He heads to the open door of the plane, gun behind his back as he looks out at the armed guards. “What’s going on?” He asks innocently. “Is there a problem?” The men continue to stare at him. “C’mon…there’s no need for guns…I’m just a pilot.” They start to lower their weapons as footsteps echo behind them. They whirl around to see Eggsy at the end of the hall. He lifts his gun…and it locks. 

“MERLIN!” Eggsy’s voice is part fury, part fear, and it twists something inside of Merlin. He lifts his gun and takes the four men down immediately. 

“Get in here!” Merlin yells angrily, his anger covering his concern. He feels the sweat of relief cascade down his back as Eggsy comes charging toward the plane. Another guard comes around the corner behind Eggsy and Merlin takes him out with one shot. “Come on!”

Eggsy stumbles through the cabin and falls onto a chair. “Let’s get the FUCK outta here,” he pants. His entire body sags with relief.

“We can’t,” Merlin says, and he swears Eggsy stops breathing for a moment. “We can’t get into Valentine’s machine. He’s got biometric security. You’re going to have to get in there and make sure his hand never touches that desk.” Eggsy’s mouth drops open.

“Are you taking the fuckin’ piss?” Eggsy looks betrayed.

“I’m afraid not.”

Eggsy exhales in frustration before standing. He motions to Merlin’s gun. “Let’s have that, then.” 

Merlin should probably be alarmed at the ease with which Eggsy accepts the command to kill, but that can be discussed later. “Uh-uh,” Merlin tells him. “This is mine.” He knows he sounds childish but he can’t help it. The gun just saved Eggsy’s life, after all. “I’ll show you yours.” He takes Eggsy into the back of the jet and closes the door behind them. He tilts a picture on the wall and the stash of weapons is revealed. He expects Eggsy to take a knife, or a gun, as any brash young man would. Instead he takes the Rainmaker, and for a brief second Merlin sees a young Harry Hart standing next to him. “Good choice,” he says simply, and returns to the cabin. 

They look at each other as they stand at the door of the plane, and Eggsy seems to want to say something. Merlin wishes he could say something as well, something about the fact that Kingsman is most definitely not repaying a debt by sending him to his possible death. Something about the fact that Harry was proud of Eggsy, and that Merlin himself is immensely proud of him. That Merlin admires his brashness, his bravery. But instead they both give a nod as the door comes down. He covers Eggsy and barks at him to go. Eggsy tears down the corridor at breakneck speed.

 

Eggsy knows he shouldn’t be thinking about how sexy Merlin looked holding that gun, but he can’t help it. As they stand at the top of the steps, he wishes he could tell him. He wishes he could tell him how much he admires him, how he wishes he could be more like him. But instead he almost tumbles down the stairs and flies down the corridor. 

“Oh, shit! Eggsy…Valentine’s using someone else’s satellite! He’s going to reconnect the chain. It's gonna take him no time at all…it’s at twenty percent!” Eggsy isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do about that but he continues to run as fast as he can, thankfully finding his way back through the maze of underground corridors. “Eggsy…it seems Valentine’s got a present for you. Get a move on!”

 _YOU get a move on, you wanker_ , Eggsy thinks, but keeps quiet and saves his breath for running. He comes around a corner and is faced with a group of men. He sends a silent prayer to Harry and opens the Rainmaker. The shield works although it doesn’t take long for a larger gun to start tearing through it. He gets pushed back further and further even as he shoots, and finally gives up. He reaches into his pocket, flips the lid on the lighter, and tosses it. As he runs away men seem to come at him from every side, down every hallway. He finally presses his back to one of the locked doors, chest heaving. “Merlin, I’m fucked,” he says frantically, mind racing. He thinks of his mother, his sister. Did he tell them he loved them the last time he saw them? Probably not, although he’d said it on the phone. Did he tell Richard how thankful he was to have him as a friend? Did he kiss JB goodbye? Probably not. 

“As am I,” Merlin says in a strange tone.

He can’t let himself think about any dangers Merlin might be facing. He can’t, not when he can’t possibly go help him. “They’re coming at me from all sides…I’m out of options.” Eggsy closes his eyes. “Rox,” he says weakly. “Rox, I need a favor. Call my mum, tell her to lock herself away from Dean…and the baby…and…and tell her I love her.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Merlin mumbles, and Eggsy wonders exactly what he’s in for. 

Eggsy’s mind races. He tries to think of something that could buy them more time. He can’t disarm the lock of the door behind him. He can’t grab one man’s weapon, because the others will take him down. _Think, Unwin_ , he tells himself. _It’s just like fixing a car. Evaluate the problem and come up with all possible solutions._ Eggsy’s eyes fly open as something comes to him, something that could be more important than anything. “Merlin…remember those implants you said were of no use to us? Any chance you could turn them on?”

There’s a moment of silence, and then Eggsy hears, “Right. My turn to play, Valentine.” 

Eggsy stares in shock as men’s heads start to explode. Instead of guts and gore, they go up in a cloud of colorful dust, almost as if someone had crushed pieces of chalk. They go one by one, almost as if it’s choreographed. Hats fly. Weapons drop. “Wot the…” Eggsy murmurs.

“OH MY GOD…THAT IS FUCKING SPECTACULAR!” Merlin exclaims.

“Merlin, you’re a FUCKING genius!” Eggsy yells back. Someone smacks on the door behind him and he quickly spins around. 

“What the fuck is happening out there?” A woman’s voice shrieks. He slowly turns and opens the tiny opening in the door. A beautiful face glares out at him. 

“Aren’t you that princess that went missing?”

“Can you get me out?”

“What if I do, will you give me a kiss? I’ve always wanted to kiss a princess,” Eggsy says with a smirk.

“If you get me out right now I’ll give you more than just a kiss,” she says frantically, and he realizes his flirting might have gone a bit too far. He tries the door anyway but is stilled by a loud voice coming from all around him.

“You mother fucker! Did you really think I was stupid enough to plant one of those things in my own head?” Valentine snaps. “What…are you fucking crazy? All those innocent people killed…and for what? YOU DIDN’T STOP SHIT! It’s still happening!”

“Eggsy, the signal’s started!” Merlin yells. “Get Valentine’s hand off that bloody desk now!”

“Sorry, luv,” Eggsy says to the princess. “Gotta save the world.”

“If you save the world…we can do it in the arsehole?”

Eggsy stares at her for a moment, completely dumbfounded. “I’ll be right back,” he finally says. 

“Good luck!” She yells after him.

He quickly forgets all about the princess as he hurries through the bunker, praying that Roxy’s reached his mother and given her his instructions. He bursts into the party room and is met by flashing lights, fireworks, and disco music, of all things. He’s also met by dead bodies everywhere he looks. He swallows hard and aims his gun at the control bubble but of course the woman drags Valentine to the floor as his shots rain off the glass. “You did it!” Merlin says suddenly. The room falls silent, music dying, fireworks fizzling out. 

He continues to shoot but the glass doesn’t even crack. Finally he starts making headway and asks Merlin for help in finding a way up to the bubble. The glass breaks and he stares in shock as the young woman comes flying down to the ground. Her feet are lethal sabers slicing through the air and suddenly their fighting. Everything he’s ever learned with George, in gymnastics, doing parkour, he does it all instinctively as her legs come dangerously close to his neck more than once. He desperately tries to remember everything George has taught him about close combat, but after a while he just runs on adrenaline and instinct, even as she flips him across the room. He can’t lose. His mum…Daisy…Roxy…Merlin…they’re all counting on him. He will die before he gives up.

Suddenly the lights and music cue up again and he sees Valentine standing behind the desk once more. “Eggsy, fucking get on with it!” Merlin screams.

“Kick his ass, Gazzy!” He hears Valentine shout.

She’s a whirlwind of silver and sparks and there’s nothing he can do about it. He barely stays alive, finding bits and pieces of things to slow her down, but not stop her. “Eggsy…the world is going to shit!” Merlin bellows. Eggsy desperately wants to tell him to shut the fuck up. Like Eggsy isn’t fighting for his life here. 

“Is he dead yet?” Valentine calls.

“Not yet!” Gazzy yells back.

“Quit playing with your food!” Valentine shouts. 

This only makes Eggsy angrier. He’s not just another body, another casualty. He goes at her with everything he has but she’s so damn quick. She flips him onto a table and they both go flying. Her leg gracefully reaches through the air, shining silver foot heading in an arc. He taps his shoes together and the poison blade juts out. He just manages to catch her forearm before landing hard on the ground. He holds out the shredded end of his tie in dismay and watches her arm turn green…then her throat…then her face. She gasps and drops to the ground. 

“Gazelle!” Valentine yells. “Gazelle!”

Eggsy smiles grimly down at Gazelle’s lifeless body. “Come on…come on! Kill him!” Merlin shouts.

Eggsy runs to Gazelle, removes one of her metal legs, and studies it for a moment. He takes a chance and shakes it, only to be rewarded with the slide of a blade. He pulls back, aims, and sends it flying like a javelin. He doesn’t expect it to work…that only happens in movies. But it sails through the air until it’s stopped by the middle of Valentine’s back. Valentine stumbles and falls through the open window down onto the floor. 

“Well done, son!” Merlin says, surprising him. A bit of Eggsy is heartbroken. Son. Is that how Merlin sees him?

“Yes! Way to go, Eggsy!” Roxy shrieks.

“Well done, Eggsy…and you, Lancelot.” Merlin pauses. “Harry would be proud of you, Eggsy.”

It’s not Harry’s pride and admiration that Eggsy wants, but he’ll take it for now. Eggsy walks over to where Valentine is shivering on the floor. “Wassup, man? Is this the part where you say some really bad pun?”

“It’s like you said to Harry,” Eggsy sneers. “This ain’t that kind of movie, bruv.”

“Perfect,” Valentine says before his eyes go blank. Eggsy stares at him for a moment and then walks away. He has something to do.

He grabs a bottle of champagne and two glasses and starts jogging down the corridor. “Eggsy, where are you going? There’s no need for champagne, we’ve got loads on the plane.”

Eggsy doesn’t stop until he reaches a familiar door. “So…did you save the world?” The princess asks.

“Yes, I did.”

“Are you gonna come in?”

“Yes, I am,” Eggsy says with a smile.

He tries the door and can’t open it. “Merlin, the cell’s locked. How do I get in?”

“Twenty-six twenty-five,” Merlin replies.

“Merlin, you’re the gov’na.” Eggsy enters the numbers onto the keypad and the door opens.

“You owe me, Eggsy,” Merlin says, and Eggsy hears the click in his ear. The comms have disconnected.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I fibbed...sixteen chapters, not fifteen.

FIFTEEN

Merlin closes the coms and stares at his computer for a long moment. He knows what’s going to happen. He’d seen it all through Eggsy’s glasses anyway. The lovely princess offered her, well, royalty…and of course Eggsy would say yes. What young man wouldn’t? Eggsy said he was bisexual, that meant beautiful princesses…not old bald men in jumpers.

He would never have told Harry he was right, but he’d been absolutely correct. Merlin noticed Eggsy Unwin as more than just another employee. He noticed everything about him. The lovely eyes, the handsome face, the cheeky grin. The thick muscles and thighs…the thighs. The delicious bum. The kind heart, the generous spirit. And now, the utter bravery. He’s so proud of him he can barely stand it, and when this is all said and done, he will need to take time to think about his feelings and compartmentalize them, just like he does with everything else. Right now, however, he has to focus on Kingsman and everything else that’s going on in the world. He sets an alarm on one of his computers, giving Eggsy one hour to shag his princess before they pick Roxy up and head back to HQ. He knows she has a survival kit with her, so she’ll be fine until they pick her up. He then sends a message to each of the department heads at Kingsman, asking them to report in on their staff and any losses. He has a feeling Kingsman will go on fairly unaffected. Chester rarely spoke to anyone below the level of a knight, and the employees would have had little reason to get a sim card. 

He then pings the glasses of each knight, telling them to return home immediately. Any mission they’re on can wait. They need to figure out what to do with casualties at home first. One by one they check in, and then Merlin is speaking with Percival.

“Merlin, thank God you’re all right. Has everyone else checked in?” 

“Yes, Percival. Galahad seems to be our only loss.”

“That is good, I suppose, but…Christ, we are going to miss him. What does Arthur want us to do?”

Merlin pauses for a moment and takes a deep breath. “I misspoke, I’m afraid. Arthur is no longer with us.”

“What?”

“He was a traitor to us all, Percival. He…well…when the table reconvenes I will tell the story. I need ye home as quickly as you possibly can. We need ye here.”

“Wait.” There’s a moment of silence before Percival continues. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Yes, Percival. Ye are the most experienced knight, and therefore will be interim Arthur until we can decide on something more permanent.”

“Jesus. I…I never planned on something like this. I always expected Harry to…”

“I know,” Merlin says, feeling a twist in his heart. Even though they’d never discussed it, they always expected Harry to take over as Arthur. “I will see ye back at HQ.”

“Yes, Merlin.”

Merlin then opens communications with the PM’s office and MI-6. He almost wishes he has hair to pull out by the time he’s done, but at least he lives to tell the tale. The royal family is safe although some of the more distant relatives perished in the clouds of colorful smoke. He speaks with the Prime Minister for a long time, working with him to decide how they should approach the leaders of the other countries. The PM promises to contact the White House directly, and they figure they’ll just go from there. It’s out of Merlin’s hands, at least.

He cannot help but repeatedly glance at the clock on his computer. It’s been thirty minutes. He idly wonders about Eggsy’s stamina. He’s a strong lad, he could probably last quite a while, if not go more than once. He’s staring into space and musing about recovery time when someone enters the plane. Merlin immediately grabs for his gun and aims it the door.

“Relax, bruv, just me.” Eggsy puts up his hands. His tie is long gone but he’s still wearing the rest of his suit. Dried blood is scabbed at the edge of his mouth.

“I must say, Eggsy, I dinnae expect ye yet. She was quite pretty, and it sounded like she had a lot to…offer.”

“Yeah, she was pretty. Gorgeous, really, and nice. Funny, too. Smart.” Eggsy looks around. “I know ya got a bar in here somewhere Merlin.”

“Behind that door.” Merlin stares at him in confusion, trying to figure out what’s going on. He refuses to ask…he’s as much of a gentleman as Harry in that regard. 

“Aces.” Eggsy opens the bar and pours them each a generous amount of scotch. He hands Merlin a glass and touches it with his own. “To saving the world.”

“To saving the world,” Merlin repeats. They each take a swallow, although Eggsy coughs a bit. 

“Christ, that’s strong.”

“I thought ye had champagne…”

“Yeah, we had a toast. Had to, didn’t we? She’s a classy bird, figure she deserved it. But I didn’t drink anything else. Never liked champagne much. Give me a lager any day.” Eggsy finishes his drink and comes to kneel before Merlin. Merlin stares down at him, one eyebrow raised. “Okay, so here’s the thing. Today, well, let’s just say it didn’t end the way I figured it might when I got up this morning. Killed someone. Killed a lot of people. Saved the world from psychopath. Watched a good person go up in space attached to nothin’ but a pair of bollocks filled with gas. Right now I feel like I could lay down and sleep for a month…but at the same time I feel like my whole body’s vibratin’, ready to explode. Figure that’s the adrenaline.”

“Probably…I’m a bit on edge myself,” Merlin admits. The understatement of the century. 

“So, I know you heard what Tilde…that’s the princess, said I could call her that…offered me. Was real tempting. I mean, I’m mostly into blokes now, but fuck…she’s amazing.”

“Aye.”

“But I realized it ain’t what I want. It would be a temporary shag with a beautiful girl and that would be it. She’s too good for the likes of me…but that ain’t the point. She ain’t what I want.”

“Oh?” Merlin tries to keep a straight face but he actually starts to tremble a little when Eggsy puts his hands on Merlin’s knees.

“I don’t know much about you, Merlin. I know yer brilliant, and talented, and brave. I know ye have the scariest resting bitch face I have EVER seen in my life, and I’m right petrified of ya most of the time. But there’s something else. I feel like we have…dunno…a connection. Richard told me ya spend more time with me and pay more attention to me than anyone else he’s seen at Kingsman. Ya gave me the pep talk of all pep talks today, and I could not have done one bit of it without ya in my ear.” Merlin swallows hard as Eggsy clears his throat. “Dunno if you like blokes, or birds, or furries, or if yer ace. Just know there’s something about ya that makes me want to get ta know ya better. Ran all this by Tilde and she told me I just saved the world and if there was any time ta put myself out there, this was it.” Eggsy shrugs. “If ya don’t like what I’m saying, just pretend it’s the adrenaline talking…and please don’t hit me. I’m fucking knackered, and it would probably knock me out for a week.”

Merlin looks down into the beautiful eyes. Eggsy looks hopeful and terrified all at once, which is exactly how Merlin is feeling. “Eggsy, I…” Merlin isn’t sure what to say.

“Merlin…Merlin?”

Eggsy’s face falls and Merlin’s entire body sags. “Yes, Prime Minister?” He slowly turns away to face the computer. He hears Eggsy get up and go to the loo, closing the door behind him.

There’s no time for conversation now. Merlin sends Roxy a message that they’re on their way, and he’s on the phone with Percival, the Queen’s staff and the Prime Minister the entire flight to get her. Eggsy doesn’t say anything to him during the flight and busies himself with Roxy once she’s on board. They finally slump against each other and fall asleep, and Merlin smiles fondly as he returns to the cockpit.

They’re swarmed as soon as they reach HQ. Merlin heads for his office as Roxy and Eggsy are swept off to Medical. He barely has time to change from the pilot’s uniform into his own jumper and trousers before someone’s knocking on his door. “Enter,” he says with a sigh. He has a feeling he’s not going to get much time to himself for a while, and that pains him. He wants to go to Medical, grab Eggsy, and take him somewhere private for a good long talk. Apparently they NEED a good long talk.

“Merlin.” Kay, Ector and Tor come rushing into the office. “Thank God you’re all right.” Tor actually hugs him, and the others shake his hand. “What the hell happened? I got your message, and as I told you, I can account for everyone except Unwin.”

“Everything will be discussed shortly…I’ll be calling a meeting of all knights and department heads as soon as Percival and the rest of the Table arrives. And don’t worry about Eggsy. He was with me and is now in Medical.”

“Jesus, is he all right?” Tor asks.

“He’s fine.” Something occurs to Merlin. “Do ye have his dog?”

“Yes. Fred’s looking after him.”

“Could ye possibly find a way to tell him that? I know once he’s had a chance to settle in a bit he’ll be concerned, and Dr. Brooks will have a coronary if we try to take a dog into the Medical bay.”

“Of course.” Tor pulls out his Kingsman mobile and starts texting.

“You look like you need a drink, Merlin.” Kay heads toward the bar on the table.

“Nae, Kay, thank ye. A nice cuppa will do me good.” Merlin falls into his chair and closes his eyes.

 

“Look, I’m fine. See? Can move it all, could probably do a few handstands if I had room,” Eggsy protests. “Just lemme go.”

“Mr. Unwin, you need looked after.” Dr. Brooks glares down at him.

“I’m fine. Ain’t nothin’ wrong with me! Check on Roxy…I mean, Lancelot. She’s more important than I am anyway.”

“Shut up, you idiot!” Roxy snaps from across the room. “That’s not true.”

“You have multiple bruises and cuts and a fractured pinky finger.”

“Oooh…a fractured pinky finger, call the fuckin’ press,” Eggsy snaps. He’s exhausted and devastated. He just wants a shower. And his bed. He wants to crawl into bed and mentally kick himself for admitting his feelings to Merlin. Even if they hadn’t been interrupted by the PM, it was obvious that Merlin was trying to find a way to let him down gently. Fuck.

“Do I need to call Merlin and have him order you to remain here?” Dr. Brooks asks.

“He won’t give a rat’s arse where I am,” Eggsy says glumly. “Fine, do what ya gotta do, but I really just wanna get cleaned up and go to bed.”

“Excuse me, Doctor?” An orderly pokes his head into the room. “One of the hangar staff asked me to bring these?” He holds up two bags. “I believe they belong to your patients...they found them on the plane.”

“Thank you.” The doctor brings the bags to Eggsy and Roxy.

“My clothes. Aces.” As Eggsy paws through the bag it starts ringing. He digs his Kingsman mobile from the bottom of the bag. “Fred?” 

“Eggsy, I just heard from Tor. He asked me to let you know that I have JB with me, and that he’s fine.”

“Oh, thank fuck,” Eggsy says with relief. He’d almost forgotten about his dog in the ridiculousness that was his current life. “Yeah, I’ll come get him in a mo…bit busy. Sorry I just left him there.”

“It’s fine. We’ve been having a good time, huh, JB?”

Eggsy grins as he hears JB yipping in the background. “Thanks, mate, owe ya one.” He hangs up the phone and lays back on the bed. “All right, Doc, do yer worst.”

It seems like days later when he and Roxy are finally released from Medical. She heads upstairs to her rooms; all the agents have suites in the main building. He gladly retrieves JB from Fred and heads for the dorm. He settles JB into his bed and then heads for the shower, standing under the hot water for so long he thinks he’s probably taken it away from everyone else in the dorm. He changes into trakkies and a vest and almost falls onto his bed. JB comes up to cuddle close and he lazily strokes one of his dog’s soft ears. Merlin. He hopes they can still work together. He has no clue to the sexual harassment regulations at Kingsman, but he doesn’t THINK he’s done anything too bad. He simply voiced his attraction, and if Merlin doesn’t feel the same way, there’s nothing he can do about it. He falls asleep with Merlin on his mind.

 

A pounding on his door awakens him from a very deep sleep. He glances at his clock. Two in the morning. He pulls himself from the bed and stumbles to the door, barely awake enough to stay vertical. He’s going to kill the person on the other side, make sure they’re out of the way so he can shut the door, and then he’s going back to bed. “What the actual FUCK?” Eggsy snarls as he opens the door.

“Eggsy.” Merlin stands before him in jeans and a vest, looking absolutely exhausted. “I’m very sorry to bother ye at such an hour, but this is literally the first moment I’ve gotten to myself since our return.”

“Jesus,” Eggsy whispers. He wipes a hand over his face and tries to wake up. “C’mon in.” He looks around his room in dismay. “Sorry for the mess…wasn’t expecting visitors.”

“It’s fine, lad.” Merlin smiles and reaches down to the bed to pet JB. “Hello, little man.”

“You need to get some rest, bruv,” Eggsy tells him, smiling when Merlin makes a face at the word. “You look like hell.”

“I feel like hell. Everyone needed me. Meetings with department heads. Meetings with the Table. Telephone calls with the States…the UN…Buckingham Palace. I never want to talk to anyone ever again.”

“Uh…then why are you here?”

“Oh. Yes.” Merlin clears his throat and looks uncomfortable. “I do believe we were in the middle of an important conversation.”

“Oh. That.” Eggsy feels his face turn red. “About that. Look, Merlin, I’m sorry. I was all hyped up, and wasn’t thinking straight, and…” He sits down hard on the bed.

“So, ye dinnae mean what ye said?” Merlin actually looks crushed, although Eggsy can tell he’s trying to keep a straight face.

“Um, well, that depends. If you were offended or embarrassed or something, then no, I didn’t mean a fucking thing.” Eggsy slowly stands back up. “But if…if ya liked what I was saying, if…if it was something…good…then I meant every goddamn word.”

Merlin raises his hand and very gently traces a finger over a bruise on Eggsy’s cheek. “Oh, lad, it was something very…very good.” Eggsy’s eyes flutter shut as Merlin runs that finger over every part of his face, ending with his fingertip under Eggsy’s chin. “Ye were right. I’ve felt connected to ye since we met, but I could nae believe anything would come of it. You’re young and handsome, fit and strong. I am just…”

“You’re just everything,” Eggsy says earnestly. “You’re everything to Kingsman, and…you’re so much…to me.” He swallows hard. “Would never have gotten through what we did without you.”

He realizes he’s leaning toward Merlin without meaning to. Merlin slides an arm around Eggsy’s waist while placing his other hand at the back of Eggsy’s head. Merlin leans down and when their lips meet, Eggsy’s legs actually buckle. He’s thankful for the strong arm around his waist, and he wraps both of his own arms around Merlin’s broad shoulders. Merlin’s hold is both tight and tender, and Eggsy actually melts against him. They kiss for a long moment, and when they finally break free, Merlin leans his cheek against Eggsy’s forehead. “Is this still the adrenaline?” Merlin murmurs.

“Nah, bruv…this is everything I’ve been feeling for months,” Eggsy promises. He looks up at Merlin before kissing him again, this time gently biting down on Merlin’s bottom lip. Merlin growls, reaches down, and suddenly he’s lifting Eggsy by his arse. Eggsy wraps his legs around the slim waist and this time the kisses are hard, passionate, almost ferocious. Merlin leans down until Eggsy flops onto the bed and JB goes flying to his bed in the corner. Merlin crawls up Eggsy’s body until he’s laying over him. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

“I dinnae think I’m the beautiful one here, lad.” He rolls to his side, pulling Eggsy with him. They continue to kiss, hands wandering and both their vests soon land on the floor.

Eggsy groans as Merlin’s hand slides over the front of his trakkies. “Merlin…gotta be honest…I don’t got…don’t got nothin’. Maybe some lube but no condoms.”

“We have time enough for that, lad…I just want to touch you.”

And touch him he does. Merlin’s hands are everywhere, and once they’re both naked they stroke each other to an incredible orgasm, bodies sweaty and stuck together by the time they’re done. “Jesus, I think ya just killed me.”

“Not yet, my Eggsy. That time will come.” Eggsy can hear the grin in Merlin’s voice, even with his face pressed to Eggsy’s shoulder. Eggsy pulls back so they can look each other in the eye. He studies the handsome face, the beautiful eyes. “What is it, lad? Ye look so sad.”

“I guess I’m just…I’m asking the same question you asked me. Is this just a post-mission thing? Sorta like, ‘yay, we not only survived what was almost the end of the world, but we helped thwart it’ kinda thing?”

“Eggsy.” Merlin’s hand caresses Eggsy’s face. “I am nae the type of man who would do something like that. It has been YEARS since I was intimate with anyone. I told ye I have been interested in ye and I meant it.”

“Oh.” Eggsy can’t control the butterflies in his stomach. “So…what does it mean?”

“Right now it means we go down the hall and shower, and then I return to my quarters and we both get some well-earned sleep.” Eggsy opens his mouth to protest. “If I stay here, lad, I will nae sleep. I will wish to stay awake and just look at ye and wonder about my good luck.” Eggsy blushes and buries his face in Merlin’s chest. “Percival is calling a meeting of all staff late tomorrow morning. Or should I say this morning,” Merlin says, glancing at Eggsy’s clock. “And when we have more time and can really sit and talk, we will decide what this is.”

“It’s definitely a thing, though, right? Not just a shag?” Eggsy hates the anxiety in his voice, but he can’t help it. He has a feeling he’d probably agree if it’s all Merlin wants, but he knows deep down it’s not what HE wants. 

“Oh, it is most definitely a thing,” Merlin promises, kissing Eggsy’s nose. “I will be quite busy over the next weeks and months…I will nae have much time for ye. But dinnae for one second think it is because I dinnae wish to see ye or talk to ye.”

“We can text and stuff, yeah? Talk through the clipboard?” Eggsy asks.

“Definitely. Now let’s go get cleaned up.” Merlin gives him one more sweet kiss and climbs out of bed, pulling Eggsy along with him.

 

Percival calls the meeting of all Kingsman employees for eleven the next morning. Merlin ends up getting about six hours of sleep and feels fairly well-rested, although he probably could have slept for another twelve hours after that. He’d dreamt of Eggsy most of the night, and awakened with a smile on his face and a very hard prick. He continues to think of Eggsy while he takes care of that in the shower.

The employees are told to meet in the hangar, as it’s the one place they can all fit. The vehicles and planes have been moved out of the way to give a decent amount of space, and a small dais stands by the door into HQ. Percival pounces on him as soon as he arrives. “I want you up here with me.”

“Of course, Arthur,” Merlin says immediately.

“Christ, that sounds weird.” Percival shakes his head and straightens his tie. “Nothing for it…has to be done.”

“Ye will do us proud, Percival,” Merlin says quietly. “Everyone will follow ye without any problems.”

“I hope so.” Percival checks his watch. “Can you get Eggsy Unwin and Lancelot up here as well?”

“Yes, of course.” Merlin taps the side of his glasses and connects with Roxy. He then sends a text to Eggsy’s Kingsman mobile. They arrive up front at the same time. “Percival has asked for ye to be up here when he speaks,” he informs them. He looks them over. “How are ye feeling?”

“Happy to be on solid ground,” Roxy says with a smile. She looks smart in her suit, and he makes a mental note to get her an appointment with Andrew for her actual bespoke Kingsman suits.

“Slept real good,” Eggsy says, giving Merlin a wink. “Best I’ve slept in years.”

Percival moves to the podium and calls everyone to order. He waits for them to settle and then takes a deep breath. “I would like to thank all of you for arriving promptly. As you’ve been told, I will be stepping in as interim Arthur due to the passing of the previous Arthur, Chester King.” A murmur goes through the crowd and Merlin frowns. “I know you have been given accurate information by your supervisors, but I also know that in an agency such as this, rumors will fly.” Merlin snorts at that. Kingsman is definitely a breeding ground for rumors. “I am going to now set things straight. Many of you know about Richmond Valentine and his sim cards, and what they caused people to do. I also know that many of you have lost loved ones because of this. Our hearts go out to you, and Kingsman will assist you in any way possible. Thanks to the hard work of Merlin, our new agent Lancelot, and mechanic Eggsy Unwin, Kingsman was able to stop things from getting much worse.” Everyone looks at Merlin, and then at Eggsy and Roxy. He sees Eggsy blush and study his feet. “Allow me to explain what really happened.”

As Percival tells the story as provided to him by Merlin as well as the audio and video footage, Merlin watches Eggsy. The boy studies his feet, but slowly starts to look up as the story unfolds. He stands tall, even when Percival informs the staff that he’s the reason their Arthur is dead. By the end of it he’s defiantly staring out at the crowd, daring them to say or do anything against him. Merlin has never been prouder.

“I will do my best to continue Kingsman as it was run, at least administratively. I can assure you that there will be many changes put into place regarding treatment of employees. Chester King believed in a stratified structure here. I do not. Everyone is important, everyone works to make Kingsman what it is. It doesn’t matter if you’re an agent…” He looks at Roxy. “…or support staff.” He looks at Eggsy. “Everyone is important. Everyone matters. I just ask for your patience as I assume my new position. I look forward to working with you, and working FOR you.” He steps away from the microphone and everyone applauds. Quite a few support staff surge forward to greet Eggsy, and Merlin sees Richard give him a hug that almost brings him off his feet.

“Well done,” Merlin says to Percival. “I’m proud of ye.”

“Thank you, Merlin.” Percival turns to shake a few hands. “I wonder if you could meet me in my office at half-twelve?” Merlin nods. “And bring Eggsy with you.”

 

Eggsy shakes out his hand a bit as he and Merlin head for Percival’s office…Arthur’s office. “I think I just shook the hand of every employee at Kingsman,” he complains, although his face is wreathed in smiles. “Guess that’s how politicians feel, huh?” He can’t say he wasn’t touched. People he didn’t even know came up to congratulate and thank him, even a few of the knights.

“Nae, because no politician has ever been respected the way ye are now, lad,” Merlin says. He stops them in front of Arthur’s door and quickly kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “And ye deserve it.”

“You did just as much,” Eggsy points out, blushing.

“Nae, because I wasn’t the one flipping over men’s heads and beating the hell out of a woman with knives for feet.” Merlin knocks on the door and is told to enter.

“Ah, Merlin, Eggsy. Thank you for coming.” Percival already looks exhausted. Eggsy wouldn’t want his job in a million years. “I will only keep you for a moment. Please have a seat.” Eggsy and Merlin sit side by side. From the look on Merlin’s face, he’s as clueless as Eggsy. “As you know, I met with the Table yesterday. You were there for part of it, Merlin, but as is customary, we also met for a brief time without you.” Merlin nods. “One of the things we discussed was your future here at Kingsman, Eggsy.”

Eggsy’s horrified. “This is because of Chester King, right? I didn’t go in there planning on killing him, swear down, sir. He actually was gonna poison ME if I didn’t agree with his offer. I had no choice. Ain’t never…”

“Relax, young man. No one is accusing you of murdering him,” Percival says kindly. “Quite the contrary…what you did was amazing and we are all quite impressed.”

“Thanks?” Eggsy offers.

“As I said in my speech, I plan on making a great deal of changes here at Kingsman. One of those changes will be what we require in a recruit. As you know, Galahad’s chair is now vacant.” Eggsy turns and gives Merlin a sympathetic look. “I would like to put you forward as my proposal for his spot.”

“Are you fuckin’ taking the piss?” Eggsy gasps before he realizes it. “I’m sorry, sir, I mean…wot? Are you mental?”

“Absolutely not. You have shown all the traits of a Kingsman knight, and now all that is needed is to go through the formalities.”

Eggsy looks at Merlin. “You didn’t know about this?”

“Nae, lad, although I can absolutely agree with Arthur. Ye would make a splendid knight.”

Eggsy thinks for a long moment. The suits, the glamour, the trips around the world. The danger. The chance that he might not come home to his girls. “I appreciate the faith you have in me, sir, but I think I’ll just go on as I am. I’m happy being a mechanic, or helping with the dogs. Of course I will step in whenever Kingsman needs me, but I don’t think being a knight is the life for me.” Merlin looks surprised, but Eggsy thinks he also looks pleased.

“Very well, Eggsy. I believe we might take you up on that, however…if there are certain skills required. Perhaps you could be ‘on call.’ When we need you.” Percival stands and shakes his hand.

“I’d be happy to help.” 

“Do ye need me for anything else, Arthur? I should check in on my staff, see if any of them have lost family members.”

“No, Merlin, I will check in with you later.” Arthur smiles at them both and sits down behind his desk.

“Well…I guess I should leave you to it, then,” Eggsy says to Merlin as they leave Arthur’s office.

“Aye,” Merlin says regretfully.

“Ya know,” Eggsy says, swaying a bit on his heels. “Someone should probably make sure ya eat dinner later. I know how wrapped up you get in your work.”

“I do indeed.” Merlin’s face is serious but his eyes twinkle.

“So I was to stop by your office around, I dunno, half-five with some food…you’d eat it?”

“I probably would. Since ye were so kind to look out for me in such a way.”

“Well, then, I will make sure to check in on you at half-five.” Eggsy smiles up at him, wanting to kiss him so bad it hurts.

“Ye do that, lad…and I think ye will be pleased to know I have a very comfortable sofa in my office.” Merlin winks at Eggsy and heads down the corridor toward R&D.

Now Eggsy is definitely hurting in places he can’t touch in public. He smiles, shakes his head, and starts making his way to the garage.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who was kind enough to read and leave comments, I appreciate every one. Roolime, I hope this is what you wanted it to be.

SIXTEEN

“You have the best job ever.” Eggsy giggles as a German Shepherd puppy runs him over. 

“Sorry, mate, ye have a job, cannae have mine.” Richard sighs as he watches Eggsy roll around on the ground with the puppies. “It’s not all fun and games. You’re like the…granddad or uncle. Ye come over, play with the kids, and then go home when the real work has to be done.”

“Trade me jobs then.” JB barks and shoves his way in to lick Eggsy’s face. “No need to be jealous, JB, they’re just babies. You’re an old man compared to them and I love you best.” Eggsy picks up his dog and cuddles him close.

“No way. I’m not at all interested in crawling around covered in oil and grease.”

“But you’ll walk around covered in piss and shit.”

“Shut up.” Richard sits down in the shade. “Still can’t believe ye said no to the Table, mate. TWO seats open…Percival and Galahad…and ye turned them down.”

“I can’t believe you’re still on about that, Richard…it’s been a month.” Eggsy sits up and the cocker spaniel immediately walks over to sit on his lap. “I doubt I’d make it through, plus…what if something happened? What if I ended up like Harry…Galahad? Who’s gonna take care of my girls then?”

“Ye know Merlin would make sure they were okay. I’d check in on them as well.”

Eggsy smiles at him. “I know ya would, bruv, and I appreciate that. Not the same, though.”

“I hope they know how lucky they are to have ye watching over them,” Richard comments. 

“I think they do. Mum does, anyway.” Eggsy smiles fondly as he thinks of his girls. Arthur had asked him once more if he wanted to go in as a recruit, and Eggsy had again turned him down. He’s done a few little missions around town, though…anything requiring a quick in and out and some sleight of hand. He’s stolen pieces of tech, placed bugging devices, even driven the getaway car for Agent Kay. Arthur’s said more than once that Kingsman owes him, and he’s about ready to call in that particular favor…for his girls.

His phone suddenly starts playing “Take Me Home Country Roads” and Richard chuckles. “Time for a rendezvous with the boyfriend?”

“No,” Eggsy says, glaring at him. “We have a meeting with Arthur.”

“Is that what ye call it now?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Eggsy stands and brushes off his trousers. “We don’t do that on work time.” Richard raises an eyebrow. “Okay, one time. But it was at night, and the agent didn’t need Merlin at that particular moment.”

“Keep telling yourself…”

“Oh, fuck off,” Eggsy snaps, and he hears Richard laughing behind him as he walks away. He answers the phone and simply says, “I’m on my way, Merlin.”

 

“Dinnae be nervous, lad,” Merlin says as soon as Eggsy enters his office. “I know ye are, and ye have no reason to be. Arthur has promised ye a favor, and I think this is a very wise way to call it in. It’s long overdue.”

“I just…I just hope I can convince Mum,” Eggsy says. “She ain’t left him yet.”

“She never had anywhere to go,” Merlin reminds him. “And now she does. It’s ready, and it’s perfect. All we need is approval from Arthur.”

“You’re perfect.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe and kisses him. “Dunno what I’ve done to deserve you.”

“Well, you do have a delicious bum,” Merlin replies, pinching the body part in question.

“Mmm…I do love when you get naughty.” Eggsy kisses him harder. “C’mon, let’s go, don’t wanna be late.”

“Yes, Eggsy,” Merlin says obediently, rolling his eyes.

His follows his boy and his delicious bum out the door and down the hall to Arthur’s office. Percival has completely redone the horrid dark space, making it warm and welcoming. He literally has an open door policy; the door is open any time he’s in the room. Merlin knocks on the door and Percival waves them in. “Good morning, Merlin…Eggsy.”

“Morning, sir,” Eggsy says, standing at a respectful attention.

“Have a seat. Tea?”

“No, thank you, sir,” Eggsy says, and Merlin shakes his head as well.

“So, what can I do for you, Eggsy? You look a bit…anxious.”

“I just…I don’t like asking people for nothing…figure it’s my job to make my way,” Eggsy begins. He glances at Merlin. “I was lucky enough to call the medal in when I did, and Merlin gave me a chance here at Kingsman. I know he and Harry both felt guilty about what happened with my dad, but I guess that’s all under the bridge now.” Percival nods. “But now I’d like to call in the favor you offered to me instead of becoming a knight.”

Percival’s eyebrows go up but he simply says, “What did you have in mind?”

“I know you give houses or flats to the knights so they can live away from HQ. I know you even gave one to Merlin, although he rarely uses it.” Eggsy glares at his boyfriend, who he knows rarely leaves HQ. “I…” He sits up straighter. “I’m asking you for a flat or house for me.”

“You wish to live off-site?”

“No…I don’t want it for myself, actually. I want it for my mother and little sister. The place they live is shit…excuse my language…and I need them away from my stepdad. I know Mum will take the steps to rid herself of him for good if she only had someplace else to go. Unfortunately he survived V-Day, and no matter what I say or give her, she won’t leave. If I had someplace to offer…I think she’ll finally do it.”

“I’ve found a suitable house, one of the smaller Kingsman properties,” Merlin adds. “I’ve taken the liberty of preparing it, just in case. It’s close to good schools and has a nice little garden out back.”

Percival looks at Merlin, then studies Eggsy. “Yet again you surprise me, Eggsy. Any other man of your age and status would like a flat of his own, but you deny yourself and wish to give it to your family instead.” He sighs and shakes his head. “You would have made an incredible knight. Of course I approve. Do whatever it takes to get them moved in, and if you need time off to help them, Merlin can tell Tor I’ve signed off on it.”

Eggsy jumps to his feet. “Thank you…thank you so much, sir. I really appreciate it.”

“It’s the least we can do,” Percival says with a smile.

“Thank you, Arthur.” Merlin stands and nods his thanks, following Eggsy out.

Eggsy manages to sedately walk the short distance back to Merlin’s office but as soon as the door is closed he throws himself into Merlin’s arms. “We did it! Oh, fuck.” He presses his face to Merlin’s chest and Merlin feels the tears.

“Nae, lad, YOU did it. You are a good man.” He runs his hand through Eggsy’s hair and kisses the top of his head. “I’m proud of ye for asking…I know ye were worried.”

“I just…fuck.” He pulls back and wipes a hand over his face. “Wow. Now I just gotta find the right way to tell her.”

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll figure something out.”

 

Eggsy gives the shining bottles of liquid a good hard look. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to have a bit of liquid courage. “Do ye really think that is a good idea, lad?”

“Christ!” Eggsy gasps. “How many times I had people talk to me through these, and it still scares the fuck outta me!”

Merlin chuckles, and Eggsy decides that sound in his ear is the best thing ever. “Have to keep you on your toes.”

“And yeah, yer right…booze ain’t the answer today. That’s what I’m trying to get her away from.” He takes a deep breath. “Dunno if I can do this, Merlin.”

“I think ye can, Eggsy. It’s no different than what you did in that bunker. Actually, it’s quite the same, but on a much smaller scale.”

“Yeah. But I ain’t Harry.”

“Nae, lad, ye are not. But ye are what your mum needs right now.”

“Yer right again.” Eggsy takes three deep breaths as the cab pulls up in front of the pub. “I’ll be back, yeah?” He says to the driver. “Might take a mo.”

“Very good, Eggsy.”

“Good luck, lad.”

“Thanks, Merlin.”

Eggsy gets out of the cab and stares at the pub for a long moment. He goes in and sees his mum and Dean seated at a booth with five of Dean’s mutts scattered around. A tiny radio is playing on the table and his mother is smiling and tapping her finger along with the music. “Michelle, turn that shit off. It’s doing my nut in.”

Any apprehension Eggsy had about this idea flies out the window as soon as the smile falls from his mother’s face. “I rather like that song,” he says, and everyone turns to look at him. “Leave it on then, Mum.”

He can’t help but feel warm inside at the way his mother looks at him. She looks proud, prouder than he’s ever seen her. She looks excited…happy for him. “Muggsy’s back,” Dean says. “You finally come to have that word with me, have you, son?” Eggsy inwardly winces. He was never this bastard’s son. “Or are you gonna run away and pretend you got outta court, dressed like that.” Obviously Dean thinks he’s funny. Eggsy isn’t laughing.

“Oh, you mean THIS.” He motions to himself. “No. I know this bloke who’s just taken over a tailor shop on Saville Row.” Eggsy focuses on Michelle. “He’s given me a job, Mum.” She looks shocked. “Comes with a lot of perks…including a house.” He can’t keep the smile off his face at the thought of giving his mother what she’s always wanted, a home of her own. “Come and live with me there, Mum.” He motions to the door. “Come on.”

Michelle’s face lights up and she eagerly starts to get out of the booth. “Sit down, you!” Dean barks at her. “Only place she’ll be visiting is you in fuckin’ hospital, do ya hear?”

“Just leave him alone, Dean!” Michelle shouts. “Eggsy, go, please, just go, babe.”

“All right.” Eggsy turns for the door with a defeated look.

“That’s right, do as Mummy says…why don’t you ask that tailor friend of yours to knock up a nice chicken costume, it’ll suit ya, you mug.”

Eggsy grimly smiles at the door before reaching up to push the lock. “As a good friend once said…manners…maketh…man.”

“Dean…” Eggsy hears one of Dean’s idiots mumble.

“Shut the fuck up,” Dean growls. “Eggsy, I’m gonna shove your mouth down your fucking…”

Dean’s sentence is punctuated by the glass mug shattering against his forehead. He falls to the ground and Eggsy glances at his mother. He’s afraid she might be angry, but instead she looks amazed. The other men look at Dean and then up at Eggsy. “So…are we gonna stand around here all day…or are we gonna fight?” They continue to stare at him. “C’mon…ya never hesitated to kick my arse before…why you hesitating now?” Eggsy asks. “If yer worried about getting blood on the suit, don’t worry…it comes out.” He smiles politely. “Or is it the fact that you can’t even wipe your own arses without Dean’s permission?”

“You fucking wanker!” Rottie yells, and jumps over Dean.

It’s almost a shame, really. Now Eggsy sees why Harry had barely broken a sweat. These men are weak, drunken fools, and he doesn’t know why he was ever afraid of them. More than likely it was the idea of a pack, five against one. But now it’s more like one against five, and before the bartender can reach for the phone, Eggsy has them all flat on their backs with Dean. He glances at the man behind the bar. “Sorry to do this to you again, bruv.” The dart flies out and the man crumbles.

“Eggsy, babe.” Michelle picks her way over the bodies and throws herself into his arms. “What’s happened to you?” She pulls back and touches his hair, his tie, his glasses. “Ya look so posh.”

“Just a costume, really, Mum. They let me try out the suits and stuff now and then.” He takes her hand. “C’mon. Got a car waiting…guess Daisy’s at the neighbor’s, right?”

“Yeah.” Michelle blushes. “Dean wanted to go out.” 

“That’s all right, Mum. Where we’re going…you’ll have new neighbors. Nice folks…and we can get her into a daycare, yeah? Proper preschool where she can learn things and you can relax a bit…get a job of your own.” He unlocks the doors of the pub and leads her out. She stares at the Kingsman cab.

“Eggsy, this ain’t…”

“It is. My lady…” He opens the door and bows. She giggles a bit and climbs in the back. Eggsy closes the door and taps the side of his glasses. “Got all that, Merlin?”

“I most certainly did. Well done, lad. Shall I meet ye at the house?”

“Yes…I suppose now’s as good a time as any for my Mum to meet my boyfriend.” There’s silence at the end of the line. “Merlin?”

“Aye.”

“Did…did I say something wrong?”

“Nae, lad, ye said everything right. I was nae…I was nae sure what ye thought of our relationship. It’s so new, and we barely have time together.”

“You are all I want, Merlin. Been calling you my boyfriend in my head for weeks now.”

“You’re all I want as well, Eggsy. I will see ye soon…I must change my jumper…look my best.”

“Hey, I just realized something!” Eggsy walks around the back of the car to the other side. “My mum is younger than my boyfriend.” He hears a growl from the other end of the line as the connection is terminated. He chuckles as he gets in the car.

 

_TWO YEARS LATER_

 

“Merlin.”

Eggsy is immediately startled into wakefulness as his boyfriend sits up and shoves his glasses onto his face. “Mmm.” Eggsy’s used to it by now, but he still doesn’t like it. Merlin gets calls whenever he’s away from HQ, and it always seems to interrupt something. Like sleeping. Or sex…but at least he waits to answer the calls until he’s made Eggsy come. This time it’s while they’re asleep in their bed in their flat…at half-three in the morning.

Eggsy cuddles close, one arm around Merlin’s waist. Merlin’s hand caresses his forearm, then fingernails dig into the back of his hand. Eggsy yelps and tries to get up but Merlin doesn’t release him. “Yes…yes, Arthur. I understand. I would prefer to go, ye are correct. May I bring someone with me? I dinnae feel the presence of a knight is required, not if this seems to be the sister agency to our own. Yes, sir. We will be back at HQ within the hour.” He taps his glasses and slowly removes them.

Eggsy rolls over and reaches for the light on the nightstand. “Wot the fuck, babe? Yer leaving on a mission? YOU?” He rubs at his hand. “You almost took the skin off my fuckin’ bones!”

“Not me…WE are leaving on a mission. The two of us.” Merlin’s face is strange. “I’m sorry about your hand, but…there’s something afoot in the States…Kentucky.”

“Kentucky?” All Eggsy knows about Kentucky is that they race horses and the grass is blue. “What’s going on in Kentucky?”

“That’s what we need to go figure out. Are ye with me?” Merlin looks excited and anxious all at once. Eggsy leans in to kiss him and then rolls back to grab his own Kingsman glasses from the nightstand.

“Course I am, bruv. To the end of the road.”

THE END


End file.
